Bella Swan: The Enigma
by BringAttentionToTheMatter
Summary: When the Cullen's move to Forks they expect the High school experience they've done before, ignore people, hide their secret, don't kill the humans, but when they meet the mysterious Bella Swan, who's full of her own secrets, what happens? Edward can't read her and they suspect she knows what they are, they have to find out Bella's secrets to protect their own. ;)xxx BxE AxJ RxEm.
1. Chapter 1: Mental Mute

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 1: Mental mute.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

Moving from place to place every few years got boring after the fifth time, repeating high school was bad after the second time and history was the worst since I had lived through the last hundred years of history, plus the teachers got a lot of it wrong.

Forks is a tiny little town in Washington. My family and I hadn't been here before, which was something, at least.

''Edward, we're going to be late.'' Alice whines, poking me. I merely glance at her from where she is perched on the passenger seat. Her visions reassure that we will make it on time.

She hits my head, earning a snicker from Emmett in the back. ''We need to get our timetables, plus, something big is going to happen, all my visions are fuzzy lately.'' She shows me an image of a girl; I kept my face blank of emotion. She was quite beautiful; there was something so innocent about her, with her gentle features, soft brown wavy hair, delicate blush and chocolate brown eyes, I only see her for a second, and her face is already etched into my brain.

I know I shouldn't judge so soon, but she is probably like all the other girls in this small town, self-obsessed and lacking academically. I pull the Volvo into the parking lot of Forks High, earning a mix of thoughts to flow through my head, they were impossible to ignore when all five of us get out and stride towards the office.

_Are they the new kids?_

_They're beautiful . . ._

_Their eyes. . ._

_Golden . .._

_Wow. . ._

That last one, Mike Newton, is staring at Rosalie like she's a piece of meat, then I see a flash, and he is vulgarly comparing her to the girl from Alice's vision. I growl.

''Dude, calm down.'' Jasper mutters, barely moving his lips as a small twinge of calm floods through me.

''Sorry.'' I reply, just as lightly, smiling to show my thanks. ''I'm trying to ignore the images of horny teenage boys imagining themselves in compromising positions with my sisters; those images need to be bleached from my brain.'' I shiver and glance back to Mike.

Emmett chuckles, showing his dimples, he follows my stare and says; ''Sorry man.'' I shrug it off, tuning out all thoughts as we walk through the door of the office.

_Oh my! The new kids!_Mrs Cope is staring at me uncomfortably _Silly_, she thinks to herself. _He's almost young enough to be my son. Too young to think of __that __way..._

If only she knew, I was old enough to be her grandfather.

''How may I help you?'' She asks me directly. _Too young, too young._She chants; my shoulders tense in unease; though I show no discomfort.

''We need our timetables.'' Alice giggles, knowing where Mrs Cope's thoughts are heading.

''Of course, the Cullen's I presume.'' _They're all taking AP subjects! Wow, they must be home schooled or tutored._Her eyes widen as the glances at the timetables, handing them to the right people, she notices how close Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie are, she was going to go and spread rumours now, the bell rings for first period and we leave.

The first four classes are an annoying repeat, I walk in, people gawk, I introduce myself, sit beside a randomer whom would sit on the edge of their seat, just itching to leave.

Before I knew it, its lunch; in which all six of us waste food excessively.

''Does anyone know the new kids' names?'' Hisses a voice, I fish out the source of the voice, Jessica Stanley, she's sitting at the opposite end of the cafeteria from us, leaning forward on the chair expectantly. I'm surprised I can actually hear her thoughts through the vast amount of hair piled atop her head.

''The Cullen's, that's all I know.'' Mike Newton answers in a dreamy voice, he is staring at the girl, Bella Swan I realize her name is, I try fishing out her thoughts, but come up blank. I frown, perplexed.

To my surprise, Bella, the one from Alice's visions, speaks up. I melt at her voice as it cuts through me. ''The Cullen's, adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen got transferred to Forks hospital from Alaska. Rosalie is the blond girl, she's with Emmett, the big one-''

''Wait, you mean _Together, together?_'' Jessica asks in awe.

''Yes.'' Bella says in a bored tone. ''They're not actually related, they just live together, it's not weird, anyway. Jasper, the blond guy who looks like he's in pain, is Rosalie's twin, and with Alice, the little pixie one. Edward is the other guy.'' She explains, her tone cold, it wasn't like she was gossiping, more like she wants her friends to shut up. I look up, she is there, but her mind wasn't, I couldn't get a read on her.

I am beyond frustrated at this. ''So, he's single?'' Jessica questions, her thoughts turning worse than Ms Cope's had.

''Don't get your hopes up Jess, but yes, he is.''

And like that, Bella becomes a quiet enigma once again.

_Oh my god,_Mike thinks. _Bella spoke, I think that is the third time this year since she moved, wonder what happened to her in Phoenix to make her so mute?_

So, she doesn't usually talk, could this be the cause of her mental muteness? It irritates me not knowing the secrets inside one's head, I guess I am just used to it, the noise that would never go, that hum I was destined to listen to forever, sure, it came in handy sometimes, but it was a pain.

Bella moved here less than a year ago then, and she hadn't spoken much, she seems like a normal girl, apart from her unnaturally quiet state of mind, there isn't anything about her features that seems different; in fact she was just a plain Jane, but she also had a quality, one that I couldn't pinpoint, that drew you in.

_Take a picture Eddie, it'll last longer_. Emmett booms mentally, I wince slightly, not enough for humans to see.

I simply ignore him, but Alice was harder to ignore. _You can't hear her, can you?_

I sigh slightly, looking towards the opposite wall and back again, to anyone else, I was just moving my head, it was random and unplanned, only Alice knew I had shaken my head.

She frowns, grabbing her tray and dancing up. ''I need to concentrate.'' She breaths, dumping her tray in the bin.

I know she is just going to go sit somewhere quiet and try and see the fuzzy future.

And I know it is because of this girl.

_Ugh, look at Mike just openly drooling over her. The weird emo girl! She's a freaking know it all, and she never talks! Her eyes look so depressed all the time, you'd think with all the attention she gets from the boys, she'd at least act normal, or even when she ignores them, they'd get the hint, no, it makes them come back for more. It's just sick._Jessica's thoughts held a vicious edge to them. A strange feeling washes through me, and I have to suppress the impulse of jumping up and protecting this girl from Jessica's thoughts.

I don't know why they bother me so much, what was she but another little human girl? Even if I couldn't read her thoughts, she probably just thought she was too good for everyone else. I am staring at her again, transfixed.

''Shall we?'' Rose whispers, dragging my attention away from the human girl, that's all she was, _another human girl._

Whom I couldn't read.

She is even interfering with Alice's visions, I want to ask Jasper if his gift worked on her, but now was not the right time. We rise from the table, disposing of our lunch in the bin, and I make my way to biology.

I don't know why I feel a jolt shoot through me when I read Mike Newton's thoughts and find out she is in my Biology class.

And I am afraid of the answer.

**New story! Please review and tell me if you like (or not), Bella is different in this story, she's bored with life and hate's hers, she has secrets, who knows? So just tell me if I should continue or not? Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	2. Chapter 2: Breathe Again

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 2: Breathe Again.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

_Damn, Edward Cullen gets to sit beside Bella, I'd kill for that. Damn._I suppress a laugh from Mike's thoughts as he throws a disgusted glance my way in the hall. I just smile, pretending that I hadn't seen anything at all.

Mike's thoughts suddenly turn vulgar with the images of him and Bella in the back seat of his car. I growl lowly. I had always been brought up to respect women. My first mother, Elizabeth, taught me that, than with Esme, I had been trained to be the perfect gentleman.

Mike Newton is a different story; I am already planning his death for thinking so little of Bella. _Damn, I bet she'd be good in bed . . .better than Jess. Wonder if she's a virgin?_This time my growl is stronger, and the poor girl beside me turns to look at me in terror before scurrying off.

Mike Newton wouldn't live much longer with thoughts like that.

Where did _that _come from?

Isabella Swan is nothing, just an innocent, ordinary, teenage, girl, isn't she like everyone else? Why am I so obsessed with her? This isn't natural or healthy, if I were human right now, I'd have a headache, and I actually fear I am developing one.

Why did Alice have to see the future? What can change? I already know it is because of the girl. But then another thought hits me. Did Alice leave for peace? To see clearer? Or to stop me from seeing the visions? Knowing the pixie, she would do the latter. There is a hole in her visions, but she knows something, she is keeping it from me for a reason.

I hate not knowing.

I try fishing out Alice's thoughts as I sat down at the desk Mr. Banner points me to, waiting for my lab partner to come along.

I wince when I realize Alice is singing some song by a boy band in her head, a higher pitch than usual to give me a headache. _While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking/If I showed up with a plane ticket/And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it/Would you wanna run away too?/'Cause all I really want is you. Get out of my head Edward!_Alice fumes, I get out of her mind quickly, going to Jasper, seeing if he knew anything.

_Blood, my god my throat is burning. Don't know how Carlisle and Edward do it. It's amazing . . . can't wait until I have that level of control. I have a long way to go. She smells good._

I almost laugh at my brothers last thought, but control myself, quickly tuning him out too, all his thoughts of pulsing blood are getting to me, Jasper is highly dangerous right now, and he is testing his control, trying to control his blood lust. It isn't going too well. My siblings and I are sticking with him, and we haven't hunted in a while, we are very dangerous right now, our eyes are almost black.

I almost feel sorry for Bella; she would have to sit beside me. She had been sitting alone for the whole year, and here I come in, the freak, scaring innocent girls because Mike Newton is a perv. Of course that isn't really an excuse because he thinks like most teenage boys in the world do, I am pissed because he is thinking about _her._ I just don't want to admit it to myself.

I cannot puzzle together how she knew so much about our family, even if Mrs. Cope told her directly, even she didn't know that much.

Just then, like the stalker that I am, I notice that she comes in the door, looking down, she seems bored and vacant, like she isn't really there, and when she looks up, I see the same thing I do every day, her eyes are glazed over, like Alice when she is deep in a vision. She looks, taking a word from a humans mind, depressed. Her eyes aren't glazed over anymore. But they look . . .dead.

She is whiter than a ghost, almost as white as me; she could even pass as a vampire if it wasn't for a faint blush covering her cheeks.

That's when she walks in front of the vent, and I catch her scent.

Her scent is like nothing I've ever experienced before; it hits me harder than Miley Cyrus on a wrecking ball. I am a monster, she is weak, my prey, blood. Dinner.

That last thought creeps me out enough to break me out of my trance, I quickly stop breathing before she sits down beside me. I can see her blood pulsing in her veins, under the thin membrane, and it can be mine in a matter of seconds.

Her scent is trapped inside me, I can just breathe it out, but something stops me from doing it, my throat burns like nothing I've ever experienced before. And, I know.

She is my singer.

Emmett found his a while ago, an old woman doing laundry with apples or something along those lines anyway.

Her blood appeals to me so much; I grab the edge of the table for support.

She turns to look at me dead in the eye, though I am glaring at her, she should have looked away by now, frightened, but she just glares back.

After a while, she sighs, as if board again, she turns back to the front of the room and raises her hand, Mr. Banner thinks it odd. _Well, well, well, does she have a question? I don't think I've ever even heard the girl talk before._He muses.

''Yes Ms. Swan.''

''I don't feel well sir; may I be excused to the nurse's office?'' She questions in a monotone. She seems so tired, so bored, she should have been scared by my murderous glare, but it doesn't faze her. And when she is allowed to go, she glances back at me and gives me a knowing look with an humoured, barely there quirk of the lips.

As if she knew . . .

But she can't, it's impossible to know about vampires, least of all singers. She's human, right?

The second the bell rings I am out the door, I drop my keys in the car bring my cell phone; Alice would know to go home and ring me.

And I run back to Alaska.

Where I can breathe again.

And think about the one thing I shouldn't be thinking about.

Bella Swan.

And how she knows.

And what she knows.

And everything in-between.

**Please review. I need to know if it is good or not, I will continue, and update whenever I can, which is every 2-4 days or so. By the way, I am trying to add some humour, even if it's not fitting with the character. Please tell me if there are any mistakes in this, I Beta'd it myself, so sorry. Review. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	3. Chapter 3: Pre Vamp Life

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 3: Pre Vamp Life.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

''You should just kill her.''

''That's easy for you to say Tanya.'' I glare at her. ''Yes it would be easier to kill her; for my thirst, but I can't.'' I admit, she runs a hand through her strawberry blond curls and sits down on the snow bank beside me.

''You and I both know why you won't kill her, and not just because of your guilty conscience.'' She pauses. ''You can't read her mind, and you think she's different, she has a secret, you want to unravel her mind. But you can't Edward.''

''Yes I can.'' I look stubbornly at the snow at my feet.

''And then you'll kill her, you'll pin yourself as being a monster. Jasper will understand, Alice will pout, and Emmett will wave it off. Rose will be pissed you'll have to move again, and Esme will be worried about how you will take it.'' She stops. I never knew how much she knew about my family, she understood us all perfectly. ''But in the end, only two opinions count, yours and Carlisle's, you'll be afraid you disappointed him. And on some level he'll feel remorse for the girl. But he'll worry about you. You should go home. Esme is worried sick. Be prepared to lose an ear.'' She quips lightly. Standing up gracefully and whipping the white fluffy stuff off her jeans.

''I'll leave you to your own devices now, your family will move wherever you want. They'll follow you like you, them.''

And with those departing words, she leaves, trying to hide her thoughts. Tanya is slightly hurt that I had turned her down, multiple times. I never intended to hurt her, but sometimes it is unavoidable. She is pretty, but never held my interest.

I sigh as her figure retreats into the woods. Tanya had a point; I am scared of disappointing Carlisle, my creator, leader and father. He had been a better dad than my real one, which pains me to admit, greatly, I hated my birth father and I couldn't help but feel warm and happy towards his absence.

Then when he died my mother was so weak she could barely move, I knew she was happy for him to have died first so he couldn't hurt me. My dad was a horrible man. Nearly every night he would use my mother as a punching bag, before turning to me.

I believe they were in love when they married, I know how much my mother loved me. I still feel guilty sometimes, thinking that I've replaced her with Esme but I know she would be happy I wasn't alone.

I was weary around Carlisle for the first few years, but I was stronger than him, plus vampires couldn't get hurt so I knew I was safe. And when I read his mind, it convinced me he was good. That not all people, men in particular, were bad.

I was just unfortunate.

While my mother was happy my dad died first, I was not. I wanted him to suffer for all the times I had suffered, my mother had suffered. He had endured some; the Spanish influenza hit us all.

To this day I never told anyone what he would do; they knew the basics, that he beat me. But nothing more. I told them I couldn't remember more because of the transformation. But I remember it all.

Bella's scent had been haunting me, along with the fear of her knowing something and the possibility of me killing her. But I now realize that isn't the only thing that haunted me. Her eyes. I couldn't get the image of those two, dead, lifeless, chocolate brown orbs staring into my deathly glaring black eyes.

Her eyes reminded me of my mothers. Every time my father hit me I saw that same dead look, when he hit her it didn't change. Bella's eyes were the same.

Someone had hurt her.

Was it her dad? Mom? A sibling? Relative? Boyfriend? I realize I know nothing about her, apart from that she was hurting inside, someone close to her heart hurt her, or died, she could equally be grieving. I knew nothing of her past, why she moved, how she looked me dead in the eye and left as if she knew it would make it easier for me. When she glanced back at me, her eyes held interest and knowledge, like she knew too much, but not enough. She is hiding something big.

I'm going to find out, even if it killed me; my fear isn't that it wouldn't kill me, more like I'd kill her.

I am a soulless monster after all.

I run back to the Denali's house, I have to thank them for their hospitality. A few unlucky dears cross my path; if I was going to go back I would have to make hunting a more regular occurrence. Only Carmen was in the house.

''Edward.'' She greets, her smile becomes a thin line upon seeing my face. ''You're leaving.'' She states.

I nod. ''It's been five days, I should get back, Esme will be worried; thank you for letting me stay.'' I say stiffly.

''Oh it's no bother.'' She waves it off, dancing up and hugging me, I embrace her back. ''You're family, plus, Tanya loves your visits.'' She pulls back and winks at me, I groan.

She laughs, pushing hair from her face. ''Tell Carlisle that you should visit more often, the whole family this time.''

''I'll pass along the message Carmen.'' I assure. ''We may have to move soon.'' I say softly.

She purses her lips. ''I think you can control yourself, if it had been another decade, I believe you could have handled it without fault. Don't give up; you're almost as good as Carlisle.''

''Not quite.'' I say, giving no more away, they knew of my rebellious stage, and I am not proud of it, I should have handled the situation better.

''Yeah, well.'' She shrugs. ''I'll tell the others you said goodbye.''

''Thank you.'' I breathe out.

''Oh and before I forget.'' She starts, going into the kitchen and coming out a second later with three small Jewellery boxes. ''Give these to the girls, would you?''

''Alice will rip my arm off to get them.'' I laugh. She smiles kindly, patting my arm gently. I look into her kind golden eyes, which remind me of Esme's, a pang of pain spurs in my chest, I miss my family, so with one more little tight smile Carmen's way, I leave.

I run home, not even registering the fact that Carmen thoughts had been fuzzy, like she was hiding something.

**What do you think? Like hate? *twiddles thumbs, refreshes laptop for reviews* reviews help me update faster people. And to everyone who had faved and reviewed. And if I made any mistakes, please tell me, and I'll try fix them. Thank you ;)xxx**

**What country do you live in?**

**Promise I am not going to stalk you or anything. Just curious. I am currently living, and have always lived, in Ireland. (*crosses fingers* my wish one day, is to move to America, it is a fat change, but a girl can dream.)**

**-BATTM**


	4. Chapter 4: Actions Speak Louder

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 4: Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

''Ow, ow.''

''Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you ever do that to me again and I _swear_you will be sorry.'' Esme growls, letting go of my ear.

''Ow.'' I mutter again. It's not actually painful, I just playing along for Esme. ''I'm sorry, I just . . .had to get away.''

Her eyes soften. ''I know honey, just call next time.''

''Sorry mom.''

_Calling me mom, low blow Edward, low blow._

''But you love me.'' I joke mildly. _And I love you, like a mother._

_Yes, it was still low; now Emmett is waiting to see you._

I groan.

''It won't be that bad.''

''Sure.'' I mutter. ''Where's Alice, I need to talk to her.''

''Upstairs.'' Esme answers before there is a blur and the pixie crashes into me, but I am ready, and I stop us from making an Edward shaped whole in the wall.

''Down picks.'' I snigger, prising her arms from my waist. Jasper, Emmett and Rose came in, amused smiles plastered on their faces.

''Tanya became fuzzy when you were gone, you were thinking about _her_ so much your future went. It was bad.'' Alice explains, dancing over to Jasper.

''Sorry, I'm not going to run away from my problems anymore.'' I pause. ''Carmen gave me something for you.'' I say, buying time and pulling out the boxes, handing them to the girls. I see that they were three identical rings with a big black gem and gold band, they look expensive.

''Oh pretty, Carmen just gave you these? For no reason?'' Alice muses, rocking back on her heals and examining the ring.

''Yes.'' I answer, Alice is hiding her thoughts from me, something was wrong, I just know it. ''Alice, do you think I can control it?''

''I know you can, there's just something…'' She trails off and sighs.

''What actually happened last Monday? We got the gist of it from Alice, but not much.'' Rose snaps, her eyes are cold, as are her thoughts, _how could a human haunt him so much he had to go? There must be more to it than just his singer?_

''Your right.'' I answer. Rose's eyes snap to mine, she knew I was talking to her. ''Where's Carlisle?'' I ask.

''Here.'' He reply's, walking into the room. ''Welcome home son, Alice said we needed a family meeting?'' I just nod and we all walk into the dining room, to the table that was for appearances and these kinds of talks.

''I didn't just leave because she was my singer, though I needed to clear my head.'' I sigh. ''I was battling the inner monster, glaring at her, and she looked at me and glared right back.''

Esme gasps and I continue. ''Then she sighed, as if bored, said she was sick and left for the nurse. The teacher was surprised, thought that he had never even heard her talk before, then before she left, she looked at me, as if she _knew._''

''What was she thinking?'' Carlisle asks, still clueless to the situation.

''I can't read her mind.'' I mutter.

''What?'' Emmett gapes.

''You heard me.'' I snap.

''I know, but.'' He stops, grinning suddenly. ''you've finally met your match.''

I glare at him. ''I know, Alice do you see anything?'' I ask helplessly.

''Everything's so out of focus right now, I just don't know. Rose, stop. It isn't dangerous, okay, there's a possibility that she'll find out about us-''

''What?'' Rose hisses, glaring at me. ''She'll expose us! This is too dangerous.''

Alice shakes her head. ''No, if she finds out, if she doesn't already know, she won't tell anyone.''

''And you've seen this have you?'' Rose seethes. Standing up and banging her fist on the table, it made a noise, but wasn't strong enough to dent.

''No but-'' Rose cut Alice off again.

''No, so she could expose us.'' Rose states and continues when Alice throws her a death glare. ''How do you know then?''

I answer this time. ''Because Bella Swan has a secret, and it's big, and we will find out what it is, Bella is the queen of all enigmas, I can guarantee it Rose, have one conversation with the girl and tell me she doesn't have something to hide.''

''Everyone has secrets Edward! You're just annoyed that you don't know hers! You're just fascinated with the idea of a challenge-'' Rose argues, but this cased Alice to blow up, I hadn't seen her this upset in years.

''It's not that he doesn't know them, it's that he's frustrated because she's the _one mind _that he actually _wants _to read, and he _can't. _Rose trust me on this, Bella Swan needs our help, and we need to help her, not because Edward can't read her mind, or he's fascinated with her, but because she's in trouble-danger, and we have to help her.''

''Why? What is she to me?'' Rose questions, her amber eyes hardening impossibly more.

''It's not what she _is _to you, Rose, it's what she's _going to be_.'' Just then flashes of Bella went through her head, pale skin, blood red eyes, gold eyes, running by my side, in a white dress at an altar, laughing with Alice and Rose, hugging Esme and Carlisle, fighting with Emmett and Jasper and winning.

''No, Alice no, I can't-_won't _do that, can't let that happen.'' I was pleading with her, why I was doing so was a mystery to me.

''It's too late Edward, its either that future, or you kill her.''

''No, I'm not letting either one happen.'' I disagree, standing up and getting ready to run, I just need time to think, clear my head.

''Edward, wait!'' The urgency in Alice's voice made me pause for a second, half way out the door, to where, I don't know.

''Before you go remember one thing Edward. Actions speak louder than words_, actions speak louder than words_.''

And with those last words-no actions, just words-from my sister, I run and somehow end up in front of Bella's house; her scent was so strong I hold my breath. _Practice. _I tell myself. _Practice, you don't want to kill her out in public._

Alice was right, as I stare up at her house; I realize actions _do _speak louder than words.

**So what do you think? Please review. I know Edward was not originally beaten by his father, but I needed a broken-ish Edward (he is not that bad) to help a broken-ish Bella (she is worse, but not too bad) I do not want to modernise this story too much, but I am trying to bring it up-to-date, a little. Once again, I Beta'd it myself, tell me if there are any mistakes, I think I am getting better. Reviews help me update faster, when I get reviews, I write, no reviews, I don't. Next chapter, Edward lets out his inner creep (spies on Bella while she sleeps.) Thank you. ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	5. Chapter 5: Question of my life

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 5: Question of my life.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

I realize four things as I look over Bella Swan sleeping peacefully.

One: I am a perv.

Two: There is no way I would be able to kill her now.

Three: She talks in her sleep.

Four: I still feel like a perv.

I crack up at her sleepily mutterings though, they were so random.

''No . . .please no more . . .mom.'' She mumbles, scrunching her nose. ''ew, . . .porridge.'' it's all random things, followed by this cute little gagging noise.

What's she doing to me? I just called a gagging noise cute. _Everything is cute when she does it._My inner voice tells me.

He is now dead.

I walk over to her bookshelf and notice she has a lot of the classics, then I travel to her CD player, 'Linkin Park's' first album is in there, I can't help but smile at it.

I find a picture of Bella as a child, she is smiling and looks genuinely happy, and she's with someone who could only be described as an older version of Bella. I notice there is no pictures of her dad in her room.

And my worry increases.

I listen for her parents, and I only find one, I know it is her father, he's snoring, but I couldn't read his mind either, I wonder if that's where she got it from?

I watch her sleeping, though her face had been contracted into a grimace the entire time I'd been there, until the sun peeks out through the trees and the mountains in the east, and I make my way back home, still fascinated by the enigma that is Isabella Swan.

***B*S*:*T*E***

School used to seem pointless, a silent obligation, but now, I felt like it had a purpose, like _I _have a purpose.

My Enigma.

I nearly snort out loud. _Oh great! So she's yours now!_

Alice frowns down at her untouched food.

''They have fortune cookies.''

Emmett chuckles. ''We don't need them; we have our own little fortune cookie right here.''

The others opened there's-I can't fathom an idea why, even by reading their thoughts, they are just plain board, plus they were all stupid ones like. _You will ace your next test._(Though admittedly, Emmett is pleased with that one.)

So I don't bother to open mine, I mean _really _it's not like they were real anyway, and like Emmett said, we had our own one right here.

I knew what was coming before the Alice bombshell hit. ''Edward, open it.''

''There's no arguing with you, is there Picks?'' I sigh.

''Nope.'' She sang, popping the 'P'.

I crack open mine in one fluid movement.

I still think this is weird.

''_Someone you trust shall betray you._ Well wasn't that insightful Picks?''

She shrugged, ''Never know, I might be planning your death.'' She winks at me, I roll my eyes at her silliness.

''You think you can handle it?'' She mutters, suddenly turning serious.

I nod. ''I have it under control.''

''You smell like her.'' Jasper took note, breathing shallower. ''Why do you smell like the human?''

''Jazzy, you could say a certain special someone had a creepy midnight visitor last night.'' Alice smirks, I glare but fight a smile.

''I was trying to get used to her scent.'' I raise my hands in defence.

Emmett sniggers, holding back. ''Yeah, that's why.'' _Smack!_''Ow Rosie, what the hell?''

''Look at her Em, she looks dead to the world, like how I looked before I met you, something is troubling her, that's for sure.'' Rose admits, looking down. _That doesn't mean I think it's right you snuck into her room last night though._She adds mentally. I chuckle. Join the club Rose, join the club.

I make my way to Biology in a daze, wanting to see her again, this is bad, really bad. _Good luck, you can do this. _Alice chants in her head.

I smile when I see her already at our table, I sat down and after a minute of silence (she was doodling in her notebook and I was trying not to stare at her) I clear my throat, causing her dead eyes to look at me.

''Hello, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week, my name is-'' She cut me off.

''Edward Cullen, I know, just like you know I'm Bella Swan.'' She says swiftly, her voice void of any emotion, at least she's talking, that's something.

I just stare at her dumbly, she raises an eyebrow, shrugs a shoulder, and goes back to drawing in her book.

My thirst is suddenly forgotten

''Get started.'' Mr. Banner calls out and I realize there is a microscope and slides in front of us.

''Ladies first.'' I say. ''Bella.''

She put the first slide in, barely looking at it before muttering. ''Prophase.'' I didn't need a microscope, of course, my vision was a microscope and I was surprised she got it right, but didn't show. We finish our lab first and Mr. Banner came over to see why we weren't working.

''So Bella, don't you think Mr. Cullen should have had a turn?'' Bella glares at him for a second.

''He identified three of the five, sir.'' She said curtly.

He pursed his lips. ''So, I guess it's good you two are lab partners.'' He walked away muttering, to my surprise Bella mocked him in muttering the exact same words. ''So the other kids can get a chance to learn something for themselves.''

I would have asked her how she did that, but my guess was he said it often and it would be weird if I questioned her about it as I wouldn't have been able to hear if I wasn't a vampire.

The class is almost over, and I am just about to ask her more questions when she stops me. ''Stop okay? You're just putting yourself through torture. You ever heard of the phrase 'actions speak louder than words'?'' I froze, Alice's words flowing back to me.

''**_Before you go, remember one thing, Edward. Actions speak louder than words, actions speak louder than words.''_**

The bell rang. ''Yes, I'm familiar with it.'' I reply, she smirks, her eyes holding knowledge, she knew something, I think she might know _everything._

''Well it may be true, but you know what else is true?'' she pauses, not allowing me to answer. ''Words written on paper count a whole lot more.'' And with that, she twirls around on one foot like a ballerina and leaves, leaving her burning scent behind.

_Words on paper. _My mind flashed back to the fortune cookie that was now smashed between a bin full of rubbish.

_Someone you trust shall betray you._

But the question still lingered.

How did she know?

Question of my life.

**Please review, I was disappointed in only getting three reviews last chapter. I need more or I can't write, took me ages to think up this chapter. Please review on what you think. The next chapter holds music since music is my freaking life, so I had to put some music in this. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	6. Chapter 6: Full Of Random Facts

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 6: Full Of Random Facts.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

''Edward what do you mean?'' Alice empathised, staring at me wide-eyed from her spot on the couch, the whole family had similar expressions.

''She said. _'Words written on paper count a whole lot more.' _I just know she was talking about that stupid fortune cookie from lunch, I just _know it_.'' I stressed.

''Edward, what are you implying?'' Carlisle asked, his thoughts worried and his expression weary.

''What I'm trying to say is that when Alice was human, she had visions, didn't she?''

''It's possible.'' Carlisle mused. ''Or it could have been a coincidence, there's no doubt that she's some kind of shield, Jasper, can you feel her?'' He asked.

Jasper looked frustrated. His thoughts were confused. ''I can feel her emotions, but I can't change them. It's like, she's blocking me, but I agree with Edward, I think she's psychic.''

''I think she knows. No. She _does_ know.'' I stated, looking at my family. ''I don't think anything we could have done, apart from actually not moving here, could have prevented her from knowing.''

''Carlisle, what do we do?'' Esme asked, her thoughts showed only concern for her children, me especially. While I was flattered, I was also annoyed, but I tried to hide it from Jasper, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know his question. He was always curious to know why we feel certain ways, and gets frustrated when we keep him in the dark.

''We have to play it out, Alice and Edward are confident that she won't tell, what we really need is for one of you to get to know her, see if she knows anything, I think it should be Edward, she already seems to have . . .taken an interest to you.'' _Could it be . . ._ Carlisle shook his head and started reciting an old book. Emmett snickered. _Looks like the feelings mutual._

Everyone fell silent, Alice was trying to see the future, and we were waiting for her, but she just shook her head, frowning, she stamped off, annoyed.

***B*S*:*T*E***

She only muttered a few more random words in her sleep that night too.

''_Mom . . .sorry. . .forgive me. . .find out. . . .lapse in judgement, times mag.''_

It was random to me anyway. She mentioned her mom a lot, I had a sinking suspicion she was deceased, and it pained me to think that Bella was in pain because of it.

''_Mom .. .so sorry . . .dad.'' _she fisted her hands in the sheets, she started thrashing around and breathing heavily. I was out the window before she woke up, and broke down sobbing.

It took all I had to not go in there and comfort her, but I knew that would never happen, it could never happen.

The next day in school, Bella looked utterly exhausted. In government, she passed by my table, taking the long route to do so. And slipped a piece of paper onto my desk. I read it quickly.

_Music is the moonlight in the gloomy night of life, just listen._

This note didn't make scene until lunch, when she didn't sit with her usual friends (if you could call them that) instead she sat alone, crossing her feet on the table, she leaned back on her chair, closed her eyes, placed the buds of her headphones in her ears, and pressed play on her iPod. This would have looked and seemed natural, nothing extraordinary about it, until she started singing along with it, it was so quiet, it was just like a whisper to vampires, she was barely even said anything, but I had the feeling she knew we could hear, and were listening as she sung Miley Cyrus's song 'The Climb'. She was surprisingly good.

_Music is the moonlight in the gloomy night of life-just listen_

So, I listened.

I couldn't help but think that the song had a greater meaning than the obvious one. Bella Swan was smart, and liked talking in riddles. Her voice was angelic, but wasn't perfect, breaking once or twice, but it lured me in.

I spent the rest of lunch debating the meaning, but in the end, I came up blank, what could she be hiding? She was battling against something, and she always would be, I just need to know what it was.

''Hello, Edward.'' She said quietly as she sat down in Biology, before I could respond, she started doodling in her notebook again and spoke up. ''Did you know that in 1938 Time magazine had a great lapse in judgement by naming Adolph Hitler 'Man of the year'.'' She was still talking quietly, no one else would be able to hear her, but I would if I was a human from where I was sitting.

She was smart.

''Thank you for that random fact.'' I said, some of her sleep talking made more scene now.

She shrugged her shoulders. ''Random facts are my speciality.''

I noticed she had drawn a small bat in the corner of her copy. ''A bat?'' I questioned.

She shrugged her left shoulder this time. ''Did you know that bats always turn left when exiting a cave? It would be cool to fly. I wouldn't like to be a vampire bat though. Blood makes me sick.''

I froze, had she said that on purpose? Mentioning vampire bats and blood, then it could have been just an innocent little fact.

She chuckled as Mr. Banner brought in a TV, and the class was instantly intrigued.

I however, was irritated, this meant less time to talk to Bella, I wanted to unlock her secrets, unravel her brain, answer the mysteries, did she know about vampires?

Once the class was over, Mr. Banner turned off that god awful movie, I wasn't even paying attention and it almost put me to sleep, and that's hard to do. Though, for most of the class I just stared at Bella as if she was one of the most fascinating puzzles ever.

The lights flickered back on, I saw Bella blink a few times to readjust her eye sight. Before she spoke in her soft, quiet voice again. ''Are you aware of the fact that you have been staring at me the whole class?''

If I was human, I would have blushed. ''I am.'' I replied.

Her mouth twitched slightly, but it wasn't a smile, she never smiled. ''Did you know that _'I am'_ is the shortest complete sentence in the English language.''

''No, thank you for enlightening me.'' I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Her lip twitched in the corner again, so close, just smile! ''My pleasure.'' She replied, the bell rang and she left the room, heading for the Gym.

I blinked, unnecessarily. What the hell just happened?

**I know I promised music in this chapter, but I changed my mind. So please review, things may be very confusing, but very soon things will come out, and there will be more action. So, reviews will help me write. Oh and to a certain reviewer ** .Saturday** also a very good friend of mine, you should join fan fiction, and that has to be your pen-name, lol. Anyway, my ramblings are stupid, this chapter was fluffy the next chapter more about Bella's past will be revealed, and it's a not so good, but until then. It is now 11P.M here, so I need to go, bye. Oh and by the way, you can stop asking me to continue, I am going to finish this story. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	7. Chapter 7:Waiting, Watching and stalking

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 7: Waiting, Watching and stalking.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

The air was foggy the next day, ice created a thin deadly blanket on the ground, not to us, of course we could see every particle in the air, and Alice knew we would be fine, even if we did crash, the car would be the only thing damaged.

I held back on going to see Bella last night, I begrudgingly went hunting. (By that I mean Em and Jazz dragged me out of the house.) I wanted to grow accustomed to her scent. _Yeah right, that's why you sneak into the girl's bedroom while she's sleeping, you perv._

Inner voice has a point, to bad inner voice is Alice. ''Alice.'' I warned.

She started singing about underwear again.

Thankfully we arrived at school, and I didn't have to watch the music video of people dancing around in their underwear from Alice's mind.

The second I got out of the car I smelt her, her scent was still overwhelming but easier since the recent hunting trip. Bella was talking with Jessica by her car, an old red Chevy truck.

''It's fine.'' She mumbled.

''Are you sure? You weren't planning on asking him?'' Jessica twirled a piece of hair around on her finger.

''No, Jess, ask Mike, I hate dancing.'' She said, I tried not to gravitate towards her, but I felt this pull I couldn't explain. Every time I learnt something new about her (which wasn't often, she was a mystery.) a thrill shot through me, it was weird and new, nothing I have ever experienced before.

They started walking to class, Jessica blabbers on about dresses and going to port Angelis. Bella went along, nodding at the right times, never talking, she only ever talked to someone when spoken to.

Except for me.

She talked to me a lot, from other's thoughts, more so than to anyone else, I looked over at her, she was flushed from the cold, the monster in me wanted to go over there and kill her, the other part of me wanted to just admire her classic, simple, beauty.

Bella had her hands out towards Jess, it looked rather odd, but no one seemed to notice, just like that, Jessica began to slip, the shoes on her feet didn't have enough friction for the ice, and Bella caught her.

She had been waiting to catch her.

I knew it, but it couldn't be, she couldn't have known, unless she is in fact, a human Alice.

And, personally, I think she was.

''Thank you.'' Jessica said. _Would have been embarrassing to have a wet patch on my ass, wouldn't even be able to look at Mike then._

Bella nodded. ''You don't talk much, do you?'' Jessica noticed.

Bella shrugged. ''Thinking is the talking of the soul with itself, plus Constantly talking isn't necessarily communicating.'' I had to laugh at that one, Jessica looked offended. _Is she trying to say something? _Yes, yes she was.

_Never noticed how annoying she could be._

''I'm not that annoying.'' Bella defended, smiling.

''I never said you were-''

''No, Jessica you didn't, but you were thinking it.'' Bella said, before walking off.

_Weird. _Jessica thought, something was definitely up with Bella Swan.

I couldn't agree more.

Eric Yorkie had a snowball in his hand, compressed down, it was ice hard, with enough force, it could hurt someone. He was aiming it at Bella.

Before I could do anything, the snowball was in the air, hurtling towards her head, before anything else could happen, she spun around and caught it, throwing it back at Eric, hitting him in the chest.

I looked away and smiled.

Eric was still rubbing his chest as he walked to class, his face and thoughts confused.

In government, again, as Bella passed me, stumbling slightly on the way, she left me another note, her scent assaulted me, but I breathed it in, the burning in my throat was a comfort, a reminder. She was alive, she was here. I hadn't killed her. Yet. I opened the folded piece of yellow paper.

_Your only as dammed as you think you are_

If I had a beating heart, it would have sped up. She knew. She had to know. There was no other way, she knew about us, about me, vampires.

How? Was it this physic ability? Did she have a physic ability? I think the moment in the parking lot with Jessica proves that. She knew Jessica would fall, she caught her. She was ready to catch her.

She left on that first day. So, she knew I would kill her, yet she came to school, she risked her life, risked everyone's life.

Why?

I looked back at her. She was staring at me with those dead eyes. She quirked an eyebrow at me, as if to say _figured it out yet? _She sighed when I just stared, she looked down and started drawing on some paper.

I turned back to the front, her scent was flowing around me, messing with my head. My head, which only contained one word right now.

_Why?_

Why indeed.

***B*S*:*T*E***

''I think our Eddie is in love.'' Emmett crooned, I growled. ''How do I know this? You say. Glad you asked.'' He grinned.

''We didn't ask.'' I interjected.

''We never do.'' Jasper sighed, but he was amused. Ass.

''He is quieter than usual, thinking about her.'' He fluttered his eyelashes. ''Staring, stalking and perving have become his pastime.'' He smiled.

I wanted to hit him, Alice beat me to it.

I just blocked out their stupid fighting, waiting for Biology.

It couldn't have come soon enough.

"My mom used to say 'when a woman is talking to you, listen to what she says with her eyes'" Bella said, plopping down beside me. "But you can't read .. .my eyes, and you're frustrated.'' She noted.

I ignored the fact she just said she knew about my ability, but took the chance to ask about her.

''Used to?'' I questioned.

Her mouth turned down more than it already was, she turned her watery eyes to me, I felt bad, had I overstepped? Her voice was strained when she answered. ''She died when I was fifteen.'' She cleared her throat. ''People who drink and drive in the middle of the day in public places are idiots.''

I knew she wasn't talking about her mother who had been the drunk driver, but someone else. I noticed she was stroking her arm, I fluttered my fingers along her skin, ignoring the sparks of electricity that went through me, concentrating on the jagged red scar all the way up her arm, she had just pulled up her sleeve, showing me.

''You were in the car?'' I said, swallowing, realization dawning on me.

She nodded, pulling away her arm and yanking her sleeve backdown. ''Yes, so was my dad.''

''But he's OK?'' I asked.

Mr. Banner chose then to come in with the TV, turning on the DVD.

The second the bell rang, Bella had left her seat.

She never said if her dad was okay or not.

**Please review, OK now I am very sorry for this, but my internet is going in two days, and I don't know when I can get it back, it will be back before the end of June, but I am doing all I can to get it back as soon as possible, I am so sorry for this, I will update now(obviously) tomorrow, and the day after, before it goes, am so sorry for this, but it is out of my control, when I come back, when my internet id fixed, I will update faster, so, so sorry people. See you tomorrow.**

**-BATTM**


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 8: Realization.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

"Alice." I said meekly , unable to finish, not knowing what to say anyway.

"I know." She cut me off. "We all heard, we all listen."

"You listen to my conversations?" I asked, offended.

"Conversation." She corrected

"Can you see anything?" The desperation in my voice was hard to mask.

She sighed, closing her eyes and placing her index fingers on her temples. I saw flashes go through her head, nothing solid. "She's going to Port Angelis tonight." Alice said finally, her amber eyes flashing open. She took a step back, leaning against the Volvo, waiting for the others to come out.

I mimicked her actions, my attention was stolen by Bella, walking towards her car. I found myself noticing things about her I never had with another human before. Like her clothes, light faded black skinny jeans, a dark blue jumper framing her green top with faded pink letters on the front. It said: 'Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia- the fear of long words'. The phobia went onto two lines, too long to fit in one. It was ironic; no one else had noticed her fallen grace.

I noticed the slight stumble/limp in her walk, the sway of her hips, or the flick of her hair, I had the sudden strange urge to run my fingers through them, to have her run her hands through mine. . .

Alice hit me.

"I do still see something's you know." She groaned. _I thought I would only have this problem with Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett, now you too. I'd hate to be you, reading all our minds . . ._ she shivered, not liking the thought. I didn't either; mind reading was a struggle at times, when I just wanted silence. Silence would be a luxury, without going miles from civilisation just to think by myself.

"Sorry." I mumbled, my lip curling up slightly in amusement. "Keep your thoughts under control and I will mine." She stuck her tongue out at me, laughing.

I rolled my eyes, looking back to where Bella was standing, fumbling in an attempt to find her keys in her bag. I sensed my siblings walking up behind me; Bella dropped her keys in a puddle, splashing the ends of her jeans. She bent down to retrieve her keys, shaking the water off of them.

Then everything all happened at once, or in exactly five seconds to be exact.

Bella started counting down from five, it distracted me for a millisecond, but I quickly regained my composure.

Alice's eyes glazed over and her face displayed horror, I'm sure my face mirrored hers. Anguish, pain, distress. Dread.

Tires screeched on the invisible deathly black ice.

And I ran, a fast blur, here one minute, gone the next.

I reached her as she reached one, I threw her down onto the ground as softly as I could, which wasn't much, and I put my hand out to stop the van. It was hurdling towards her, I didn't matter, being bulletproof and all.

Taylor Crowley has a death wish.

His van twisted around and crashed into the back of Bella's truck, where seconds ago she was counting down to her death.

My chest squeezed painfully

Bella had hit her head, though she seemed fine, lying back propped up on her elbows. Her eyebrows furrowed and lips turned down in regret.

"Thanks." She whispered. Her dead watery eyes looking into mine, I saw myself reflected in her eyes, protective stance, coal black eyes. Pained expression.

"You didn't have to save me you know." She added, as though there was even an option. I had to save her, didn't I? I don't think I even had the choice anymore, this enigma had roped me in, and I was in too deep to turn back now, though I should, it would be safer for everyone involved if I was able to turn around, to forget this ever happened, to forget the enigma. But I couldn't, mysteries like this deserved to be solved. Not because I wanted to know, that's what it was at the start. But now, I wanted to bring life to the dead eyes, make her laugh, make her happy.

I loved her.

There was shouting all around us, but even if someone screamed bloody murder in my overly sensitive ears, I wouldn't be able to look away from the beauty in my arms. If I loved her the right amount, I could let her go. But I loved her too much for that.

She tried to sit up. "You hit your head." I said, pushing her shoulders down, though I just wanted to be touching her, her touch, soft and light, sent a warm tingling throughout me, making me crave for more. "You could have a concussion." I added, I didn't want her to get up, she would have less time in my arms, plus there was a chance of damage, I noticed she was clutching her side, but there was no pain on her face, almost like an unconscious movement. She had on a red bracelet, I had never really noticed before-she always had a bracelet on. Different colours, symbols maybe. I wanted to ask her about it, I wanted to ask her everything, from her favourite colour, her childhood, her family, her mind.

"I don't." She sighed, sinking back into me, defeated. "Wait!" She stopped, tensing up and closing her eyes. "You will make me go get it checked anyway. Ugh."

I froze, did she just see into the future? I had my theories, but seeing it up close was something else, why would she say that in front of me? Did she want me to know? Did she know I knew? Plus she was right.

There was no way I was letting her go without getting her checked out.

Hey, they were going to have trouble prising her from my arms.

**Please review people, once again sorry about the internet problem, I will update tomorrow. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. They all mean so much to me. I was planning on doing it all in Edwards POV, but I might throw in one or two Bella chapters, I am afraid I would give too much away. She knows things, but can't say them. So, see you tomorrow. ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	9. Chapter 9: Meet Charlie

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 9: Meet Charlie.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

I walked into the hospital room which held Bella, I could smell blood, though it was Taylor Crowley's. When I rounded the corner I saw her yanking off the neck brace and throwing it away.

''I take it you don't have a broken neck then?'' I asked, sitting down on the end of her bed.

''No I hit my head broke my neck and now I'm going to die.'' She quipped lightly, rolling her eyes.

''That's not funny.'' I argued.

''Never said it was.'' She murmured, thrusting her head forward so her hair covered her face. I wanted to reach over and let her show me her face, she shouldn't hide from me.

Actually that's exactly what she should do.

''Yeah well, I'm here to break you out.'' I said meekly, hearing Carlisle's light footsteps down the hall, his thoughts clearer, but reserved.

''Enough with the breaking already.'' She complained, looking up so I could see her face, inside I was grinning.

Carlisle came in, smiling slightly, happy to finally meet the girl who had stirred up our lives so much. They introduced and I blocked out most of the conversation, staring at her, I might have seemed a bit creepy. But I was brought out of my staring when I heard something that perked my attention.

''We tried to ring your dad, but there was no answer.'' Carlisle said.

Bella nodded. ''He doesn't answer to strange numbers.'' She explained. ''I can just walk back.'' She offered.

''We need him to discharge you.'' Carlisle argued.

''Well then I guess I'm here for a while longer because I'd like to see you try to get him out of the house.'' She crossed her arms over her chest and blushed.

''I think one of the nurses got him.'' I muttered, hearing the thoughts of the nurse making her way here.

Carlisle nodded and told Bella he would be back, Taylor had been wheeled out of the room a minute ago, so we were alone.

''We need to talk.'' She said suddenly, her brown eyes boring into mine.

''Look, I had an adrenaline rush . . .You can google it. . .'' She cut me off, her voice smaller than I expected.

''I'm sorry.'' She breathed.

''For what?''

''Putting you in danger.''

I laughed humourlessly. ''I wasn't in any danger.'' I argued.

''I know.'' She snapped. ''I just wasn't meant to count, but I did, I counted, and you were distracted for a split second, and in that split second someone could have seen.'' She started to cry, I felt the needy, tugging pull to go over there and comfort her, but I had to restrain myself.

''You knew that today was going to happen?'' I asked.

''You know I did.'' She replied.

''You know about what I am?''

''You know I know.''

''You can see the future?''

''You know I can.''

Everything was silent, out in the open. I didn't know what to say, not really.

''I'm not going to tell anyone.'' She assured, patting down her bed sheets.

''I never said you were.'' I moved over towards her a bit more, it was more like gravitating, a magnetic pull. ''Why didn't you move? If you knew about the van?''

She sucked in a breath. ''Look, you just don't know anything OK? I see things, every time I close my eyes I just see things, I can't control them, I know what's going to happen, and I know how long it will take to happen, I just don't know when it will happen. If I had gotten out of the way, it would have been worse.'' She tried to explain.

''What would have been worse?''

''Everything. Everything would have been worse, my car would have gotten smashed. . .'' I cut her off outraged.

''You think your car is more important than your life?'' I hissed.

She looked offended. ''Of course not, don't be stupid.''

''Then what? Because I'm at a loss here.'' I was so frustrated, I wasn't entirely sure if I was angry at her or something else, but the thought of anyone being angry at her was sickening, so I knew I was angry at myself.

Then I saw it.

Her T-shirt had ridden up a bit, exposing a slip of her skin, but she was covered in a big purple bruise. Before I could stop myself, my fingers ghosted over her flesh. ''What happened?'' I barely spoke the words, they were a mumbled murmur as images of my human life flashed before my eyes.

Three hurried footstep's and a metal clinking sound burst in through the door, my hands still on Bella, she yanked down her T-shirt, breathing hard.

I hopped up from the bed and went to stand in the corner, Carlisle and another man stood in the doorway. I couldn't hear the man's thoughts- it was her dad.

I suppressed a growl, had he done that to her? Or had she fallen? Or was it a product from the accident she didn't let on about?

I hope to everything out there that the first option was not an option.

The man walked over to the bed, limping. He only had one leg, the other a prosthetic.

_She never did say if her dad was OK after the accident._

''Bella, you were in an accident? How's the car?'' he huffed, sneering down at her.

_It was him, I know it was._

''Fine, the truck is fine Charlie.'' The pieces fit together. She didn't think the car was more important than her life, but her dad sure did.

''Let's go.'' He said, grabbing her arm and dragging her out the door, I went to follow, I had to make sure she was OK. I knew she wasn't.

Carlisle held me back. _You can't follow them, you think it's abuse?_

I nodded. ''She had a big bruise on her abdomen and she seemed scared.''

_I will have to report my suspicions, hope I'm wrong._

''Me too, Carlisle, me too.''

**So there you have it. *bites lip* what do you think? Please review. Plus I have some good news, my internet is going today, but I think it might be back by the end of the week. Well, we can hope. I cannot say when I will next update, but it will be as soon as I can. Review. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	10. Chapter 10: Explanation

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 10: Explanations.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

I gazed up at the moon. It was full and illuminated the meadow I was currently lying in, grass brushing my sides, creating a bed to lie on.

The moon was up there in the pitch black, standing out from the crowd, surrounded by the stars which seemed significant, but were so far away. The moon was not alone up there, but it looked it. Surrounded but not.

I wasn't so different from the moon.

No one understood me. Not really. Alice was the first person to breakthrough the first layer, but I had more layers that had to be peeled back.

All my layers were gone around Bella Swan. She unlocked me and left me there, venerable, naked, alone.

Completely surrounded, but alone.

I wish Bella wasn't like me, I wish she didn't know the pain of staring into the hateful eyes of her father.

I wish I was with her.

I wish, I wish, I wish.

Life sucks, and then you die.

I wanted to be with her. We needed to talk, even if we didn't, I'd want to be with her. But no, I am here in a meadow, why?

I'm an idiot.

I didn't want to admit it, if I did, it would be real, Bella could be getting beaten at this very moment. What if she was? And I was just sitting here, comparing my life to the moon?

I bolted up and ran. The wind whipped my hair back, twigs snapped beneath me, the animals ran for their lives, terrified. I breathed the night air into my useless lungs, trying to calm down. If it weren't for Carlisle and Emmett restraining me at the hospital I would have followed her home. But they weren't here now, and even if they were, it had been long enough.

Every second away from her was too long.

I reached her window soon after. Stopping to listen, though I knew already, her dad's shallow breathing indicated he was in his sleeping state.

Bella though, her breathing was alert, anticipated, short.

She had been bleeding.

She wasn't currently, but she was, I swallowed the venom in my throat and forced myself forward. I don't know how I knew, but she was waiting for me.

There wasn't really any way to sneak into a girls bedroom at night without scaring her. So, I just did it, opening the window, which protested slightly, and thudding to the floor.

She didn't flinch, she was lying down, covers pulled up to her neck, her dead eyes staring at me.

''You shouldn't have come here.'' She said in a monotone.

I stepped closer. ''I know.'' I admitted. ''but I can't keep away from you.'' I left out the part where I have been obsessing over her safely since her dad laid a finger on her at the hospital.

''I knew you would be here tonight, I wish you weren't though.''

''Do you?'' I asked, stepping closer.

''I'm happy you're here.'' She assured. ''I just wish you weren't.''

''You have a strange mind. It's not a bad thing.'' I added on, not wanting to offend her, she almost smiled at me, almost.

''I know.''

''You seem to know everything.'' I noted.

''Not everything.'' She disagreed. ''No one can know everything.''

''What did he do to you?'' I blurted out, not being able to wait any longer. I clenched my fists at my side, taking all it had in me to not go into the other room and rip him limb form limb.

''I'm fine.'' She said, her voice pained.

''Don't lie to me.'' My voice was harder than I intended, but my face softened.

''I'm not lying.'' She argued. ''I don't lie.''

''Yes you are. What did he do to you? I can smell the blood.''

Her face paled. ''Sorry. I tried to get rid of it all before you arrived.'' She sighed. ''I never said he didn't do anything to me, I just said that I was fine. Which I am. I've had worse.''

I growled. ''What happened?''

She sighed, knowing she was getting nowhere. Sitting up she reviled a bandaged wrist. ''I fell and smashed a vase.'' She explained.

''Fell?'' I raised an eyebrow, walking forward and gently taking her hand in mine, she seemed to relax some.

''Well I was pushed.'' By _him, _obviously. ''But it wasn't bad, it's stopped bleeding.''

''Why?'' I don't remember saying it, it just came out in a breath.

''He was just wondering how much damage was done to my truck.'' She shrugged, like it didn't matter.

''And?'' I prompted, sensing there was more.

''And I came home.'' She took a breath. ''And he asked me about you.'' Her words hung in the air, clinging to each breath she took. ''I told him you were no one, but he didn't believe me.'' she raised her bandaged hand. ''then this happened.''

''And your stomach?''

She tensed, her breathing increased and her heart thumped loudly. ''Why do you wear these bracelets?'' I changed the subject quickly, looking down at her now blue bracelet.

''It's stupid.'' She said, but continued anyway. ''I have a different color bracelet for every day of the week, so when I see visions, at least I know which day they will happen on.''

''That's not stupid.'' I argued. ''it's rational, why don't you just stop the bad things from happening?'' I said calmly.

''You know how you think that the future can change, that there's a million different possibilities, what if there wasn't, what if there was only ever one future, set in stone, Alice might see all the outcomes, and not be able to see what will happen until a decision is made, but what if you could see the end result, without the possibilities?'' her eyes tried to get me to understand. ''I know what should happen, and I do what should happen, if I don't, something could change, and the end result could be catastrophic, I'm the only one who can change the future. I know what everyone will do, even me, I'm the only one who could change the future. Everyone else, those snap decisions, they were already made, but no one knew about it.'' She took a deep breath.

''So, that's why you didn't move? From the van?'' I asked, trying not to get angry.

''If I had moved, everything would have been horrible. I decided to change the future, and saw that, if I wasn't there, at my truck, it would have been Jessica and Mike, but no one would have saved them. So, I changed the future back, a day in the hospital or two guilty deaths on my hands, I didn't have a choice.'' I felt awful, she was right, if it had been Mike and Jessica, would I have done the same?

No, no I don't think I would.

And that scared me.

''How far ahead do you see?'' I wondered. Trying to take the pressure off, Bella risked her life for her not so much friends. But then it hit me, she never risked her life, she knew I would save her.

She shrugged. ''A month or two? It depends, if it's big, sooner, I saw you coming a year ago.''

I got up from my crouching position beside the bed, and lowered myself down beside her.

''You've known about us for a year? What did you do?''

''At first I didn't believe it, but after a while I got more visions, they convinced me. Since then, I've just been waiting.''

''On what?'' I asked.

She turned to the side, so her eyes were staring straight into mine.

Then, she whispered softly. ''You.''

**I am sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, it was rushed and I was unable to re-read it, I am updating from my friends laptop, so I will edit this chapter when I have time, but I figured you'd rather an un edited chapter than no chapter at all. Until next time. ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	11. Chapter 11: Her past

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 11: Her past.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

I think I died again, only this time, there was no pain. No fiery agony that made me beg for death. No. This time was different. I could breathe, it felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I felt lighter, airier.

She had been waiting for me. What did that mean?

''Don't overthink this.'' She insisted. Hesitantly resting her head on my shoulder, and relaxing some.

''I'm not.'' I argued. ''I'm just . . .confused.''

''About what?''

''Everything.''

''I grew up in Phoenix.'' She said. ''lived there my whole life. Charlie was chief of police and mom was a teacher.'' I tried to forget the fact that she called _him _by name, but she didn't her mother. Because he wasn't her dad, not anymore. ''My mom, Renee loved my dad once, when I was young, but she grew apart from him. I knew she was only with him for me. But he loved her, he still does.''

She took a breath. ''He blames me for her death. I only had one or two friends in Phoenix, and we weren't close. When I was fifteen, three days before mom died this senior asked me to prom.'' She shrugged. ''I never really thought I would ever get a chance to go, even if I couldn't dance, so I said yes.''

She looked at me, she was fighting back tears. ''I didn't even really want to go, she didn't want me to either. We were all in the car, going . .. somewhere.'' She squinted her eyes. ''Can't remember where, we were fighting about me going to the prom. It was so stupid. She was distracted and didn't see the car swerve in front of us, it turned and we crashed into him head on. The drunk driver didn't make it, nor did mom. Charlie's leg was crushed and had to be amputated and I was in Acoma for a month.''

I swallowed. ''Is that why he does it? He blames you? It's not your fault-'' She cut me off.

''I know, I figured out a long time ago it was an accident. Who to blame? Me? Mom? The drunk driver? The bartender who let the guy get blitzed before breakfast? That guy who asked me to prom? My friend for encouraging me to go? The chain goes back, if I had changed one of those things, everything would be different. When I woke up, I found out my mom died, and Charlie had to have his leg amputated, and then I started having visions.

''We moved here around the time I had a vision about your family. It was of you and Alice running through the forest, eyes black, you passed a pillar of sun and sparkled, then you pounced on a lion and your eyes turned light. I realized what I was seeing- vampires, I just didn't believe it. I mean how could you really? I know things about vampires, what you would have told me, but. . .'' she stopped, pursing her lips.

''What?'' I demanded.

''I have to do something tomorrow night and you are not going to like it.'' She wrapped her hands around my torso, enveloping me with her warmth. It was as if she was trying to calm me, from what I didn't know. And, I didn't want to, but I needed to.

''What am I not going to like?''

''I was meant to go to Port Angelis today, but I wasn't meant to, I have to go tomorrow, if I didn't have this ability, it would have happened like this, you would have saved me today, and tomorrow, I would have gone shopping, I would have gotten lost and I would have been followed.'' She stopped, her eyes meeting mine, and I knew what she meant.

''What?'' I growled, sitting up more, her grip on me tightened. ''You mean?'' I asked, not really knowing where I was going with it.

''Nothing is going to happen, you would have saved me, brought me home, went back and dropped the guys off at the police station, the main guy is wanted by the police for rape, and if we don't get him off the streets tomorrow there will be more needless victims.'' She explained.

''Alice can do it, you don't have to.'' I reasoned.

I felt her smile against me, and I melted, she smiled, not a full proper one, but it was there. ''I know I am not going to do it.''

''So, you do know everything?'' I asked again.

''I know enough.'' She yawned. ''I know that I'm going to sleep now because when I blink my eyes feel like they're full of glass, but before that, I'm also going to say that you are going to stay for a while, until you have to go and change, then go and bring me to school, but you should park around the corner, I'll walk to you. ''

''Should I just go to you whenever I have a futuristic question?'' I asked, still amazed.

''You could, but I won't always answer, it's bad enough that I know. And, there will be a lot of things I do that you won't like, but everything will work out. . .in the end.''

''When is the end?'' I asked, hoping she would tell me something, anything.

''I don't know, I haven't seen much, flashes of the near future, the further away future. I just know it will work out.''

''But.'' I started, my mind racing a million miles an hour, everything would work out in the end. So would there be an end?

Before anything else could happen, she unwrapped her arms from around me, I frowned from the loss of contact, but then she pressed her lips to mine.

I stopped breathing, the kiss was chaste and only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away and wrapped her arms around me again, burying her head in my chest, I rested mine on her head lightly, pressing my lips to her head.

Her past was bad, her present was worse and her future, well, only she knew that.

Then she said it, the barest hint of a murmur even I could barely hear.

''There will be no end.''

**I would have updated yesterday, but I couldn't. Because I was AT THE 1D CONCERT IN CROKE PARK. I think I put my back out when this blond woman pushed me into an old lady in an effort to get closer to Liam when he fell off stage, but it was worth it. . .the old lady was fine BTW. . . I think? **

**I don't know if any of you noticed, but I put in a tiny 'Remember me' quote in this. Well half of one. **_''About what?'' ''Everything''_

**Original quote: **

ALLY:** I don't date sociology majors...**

Tyler: **Lucky for you, I'm undecided**.

ALLY: **About what?**

Tyler: **Everything.**

**And I am bored with my weird ranting, anyone else like R-Paz, American voice? I freaking love his American voice.**

**OK, so, I am ashamed to say I have not seen Shrek in about ten years, thinking back the layers thing is like the onion, but I assure you, that was nowhere near my mind when I wrote it. Review. Things are going to be hard the next month, I have exams, but I will not stop updating, ever. And the next few chapters are coming soon . .. and they're big ones.**

**Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	12. Chapter 12: Closed door

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 12: Closed door.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

When I had to leave her, I felt like my heart stayed, she had successfully stolen my heart, it was hers to break, smash, or . . .love.

I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, the way her small body felt against mine, the pressure of her lips, the warm electricity that flowed through me.

I ran through the forest, rain socking through my clothes, mud flicking up all over my clothes, Alice would have a fit. When I reached the door I was met with Esme standing there giving the mud on my legs a discussed look. I took off my shoe's and rolled up my trousers, Esme still looked a bit put out but let me in. Once I was showered and changed Alice barged into my room.

''Am I going somewhere tonight?''

''Yes.''

''Are you going to ask me?'' She pouted, I rolled my eyes.

''Would you please go to Port Angelis tonight and help me catch a group of men?'' I turned more serious now, my eyes grew darker and I supressed a growl.

''Rose is going, she wanted to.'' Alice was talking outwards for the sake of Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, who were listening downstairs. _She wanted to put them away, or at least help, you know. _And I did, not fully, I could never understand all the horrors that Rose had been through, I knew some, but I understood why she had to do this. She had gotten revenge on her attackers, but there were more out there, there always wood be.

I nodded slightly. _If she didn't have this power, would she have been . . .raped? _Alice wondered. I shook my head.

''No, I would have followed her.''

She rolled her eyes. ''Of corse.''

_I suppose your inner perv could be useful sometimes. We're taking Rose's car?_

I nodded, she grinned. _I'm happy for you._

She left then, knowing I didn't know how to reply to that. I grabbed my car keys and ran outside, it was still raining, droplets pooled at the tips of my hair. When I got into the car, I noticed the temperature change, but it did nothing to change my body heat, or lack of therefore.

The drive to the street down from her house went by fast, and not just because I was going twice the speed limit. I was there not two minutes when I heard the beat of her heart and pace of her step. But they were not the familiar beat I knew, her heart was pounding and her steeps were paced.

She hopped into the car. ''Please drive.'' She begged, I started the car with no other questions, though I had about a million of them. Something was wrong.

''Bella?'' I asked, her head was down and she had her hair covering her face.

She looked up, revealing a black swollen eye; I clenched my fists on the steering wheel. ''When did it happen?'' My voice was deathly calm, she knew it would happen.

''Four and a half minutes after you left.'' She whispered. ''He usually doesn't get my face, he was drunk.'' I had smelt the alcohol coming off of him when I left, but he was asleep, still drunk from last night.

''If I had stayed for five minutes. . .'' I shook my head, discussed.

''You would have killed him.'' She finished. ''You could not kill him.'' I felt like there should have been a 'Yet' at the end of that sentence.

She glared at me, knowing my train of thought. I changed the subject. ''Rose is going instead of Alice.''

She nodded. ''I know, where are we going?''

I had changed direction. ''like you don't know.'' I teased.

She started fidgeting. ''Esme is at the house with Carlisle, the others will be at school.''

She nodded, knowing. I had to take her to Carlisle, see if she was OK, ask if she would tell someone about Charlie. Someone else.

We got to the road that held my driveway, invisible if not careful, after a minute my house came into view.

I just don't get it, why does she do this to herself? Why does she want to protect him? That. . .That… horrible excuse for a human being. Waist possible that she still loved him? He was her dad after all.

But he hit her, hurt her. How could she even like him enough to protect him?

She had stayed with him for almost two years, and there is no way she is going to stay there much longer.

Esme's thoughts filled my head. _Alice phoned. Hurry up, I want to meet her, so does Carlisle._

I smiled softly, but then my smile flattered when I remembered the real reason for why Bella was here right now, and not in school. Alice left out that bit.

The Volvo glided to a stop. Silently, I got out, rounding the corner of the car I opened her door and offered her my hand, she took it. I pulled her up, she tensed slightly from the cold as the air swirled around us. I led her to the door; I could hear Esme and Carlisle inside, Esme buzzing with excitement.

Bella tried to yank her hand from mine, she was embarrassed. I laughed slightly, who knew? She stared down at our joined hands and her heart fluttered. Esme met us at the door, her smile didn't flatter as she saw Bella's face.

''Hello Dear, I'm Esme Cullen.'' She beamed in her tinkling voice. _Edward . . .her eye? It was her father, wasn't it?_

I nodded slightly, hoping Bella didn't notice.

''Nice to meet you Esme.''

''Now, does someone want to tell me why you're not in school?'' Esme crossed her arms as her mothering skills came out. She knew why we weren't in school. She just didn't acknowledge it. Plus it didn't matter if I wasn't in school, I had done it before. . .a lot. Bella hadn't.

''I need Carlisle to check on her.'' Not to look at her black eye per se, that didn't need checking, not really, if I could convince her to tell Carlisle, I would. I didn't want her to go back to that house, but if it was legal, everything would be easier.

I didn't care for the easier, I wanted her safe. But I doubt Bella would agree. I would leave if she told me to, I would do anything she told me to, apart from leave her in that house.

''Right, this way. He wanted to be down here but he was just about to start his shift.'' _He can call in late though._

Bella nodded, and we made our way upstairs, he was sitting in his office, waiting. This time when she tried to get her hand free, I let her go.

''What can I do for you today, Bella?'' He asked calmly. _I filed my concern over Charlie, it's being looked into._

''Em, my eye.'' She gestured to her face, blushing slightly.

''Ok.'' He nodded, standing up and tipped her chin up, examining her eye. ''That should clear up in a week or so, did you put ice on it?''

She shook her head. ''No.''

''What exactly happened?'' He asked gently. ''If you don't mind me asking.''

''My dad hit me.'' I hid my surprise, not expecting her to say it so openly.

''Does he do this often?''

''Yes.''

''You realise I am going to have to report this?''

''Yes.''

Carlisle nodded, leaving to go get some things, a camera and chart to document it.

''Did he ever get your face before?'' I asked, threading my fingers through hers.

''Twice, no one noticed.''

''How could no one notice?'' my voice was sharper then I intended, her eyes bored into mine.

''I didn't let them.'' She snapped. ''People say you never know what happens behind closed doors. Well the mind is the biggest door, it is locked away and no one can ever know what happens in it. You know, you know with everyone, but me.''

**If I were to ask, based solely on my writing, what age do you think I am? It doesn't matter if you don't answer or if you can't, and I won't be offended if you say the wrong answer. I know it is hard to judge from writing alone. I was just wondering. And if you haven't already, check out my story 'Everything we knew' Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	13. Chapter 13: Bigger Than Us

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 13: Bigger Than Us.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

''And there, you can barely notice it.'' Rose said softly, finishing the makeup she was applying to Bella's black eye. Bella glanced in the mirror.

''I look orange.'' She noted. ''I always do though, even with the lightest foundation, thank you.''

Bella did look orange, I was surprised to say the least when my siblings came home and Rose breezed past us all to take Bella's hand and lead her upstairs, she wasn't shocked, expecting it.

She didn't need makeup, not at all. But something told me she was self-conscious about the bruise, and didn't have any make up.

''Are you going with us tonight?'' Rose asked her, starting to brush her hair, Alice wanted to help, but didn't mind sitting out this time. Rose didn't warm up to a lot of people, this was a miracle.

''No way-'' I started.

''Yes-'' Bella said.

We said it at the same time, she looked at me, then continued. ''They won't even see me, you need me to show you where they are. Alice won't be able to.''

''And there's no way you're not going?'' I asked.

''No. I have to go.'' She stopped talking then. And I remembered our earlier conversation with Carlisle.

She explained why her dad did this, Carlisle took notes. Documented all her injuries, and took pictures. I wasn't meant to be in there, but Bella made a good argument.

''_It doesn't matter, he'll hear anyway, if he's in here or not. I rather he was.''_

Ok, it wasn't the best argument, but I was not going to argue, neither was Carlisle.

Jaspers thoughts invaded my head. _She's nervous, borderline going to get sick nervous._

I was already staring at her. She looked relaxed, a small half lazy smile rested on her lips, her eyes were closed, hiding her true emotions. Jasper and Emmett left to go hunting then, not used to being around humans at home as well as school.

She was a good actor, she had stumped us all. If she was nervous, it definitely wasn't showing, but that doesn't mean the emotion wasn't there. She swallowed loudly and I knew, she was nervous.

But why though?

She knew something, she had to, something was going to go wrong. And she knew. She didn't want to tell us, and I couldn't force her. But wouldn't she be safe with us here? If she knew that, why would she need to be nervous?

''Edward?'' Alice asked, gliding to a graceful stop beside me. She was avoiding eye contact and her head had been fuzzy, masking her thoughts from me, all day since she came home. _When you went to the Denali's, who was there?_

I looked at her, her face a mask. ''I only saw Carmen, Tanya and Irina, Kate and Eleazar had gone hunting for the whole time I was there.''

_What about Sasha?_

''What about her? She has been dead for a millennium, Alice, how do you know her name?''

I knew of her, Sasha was the vampire who created Tanya, Irina and Kate. She changed Tanya out of loneliness, Kate came along next, she wanted a sister for Tanya, and they looked so alike, so did Irina, she was changed just from the face she looked so much like the girls. But they looked up to Sasha like a mother. Sasha wanted more children however, a smaller child, she knew immortal children were against the law, so she didn't tell her three girls, to protect them. But her and the immortal child were not so lucky. Tanya Irina and Kate were taken away and proven innocent, meanwhile their mother and little brother of sorts were killed.

I knew this, I was the only one who knew this, not even Carlisle knew. I heard their thoughts, the ones more people would keep locked away in a box in the deepest darkest corners of their mind.

Alice turned to the side, blocking her thoughts, her face screwed into a frown. _But did they mention her at all?_

''No, Alice, what did you see?'' I demanded. ''Why are you asking me?''

_Because I need to know, Edward, something's wrong. And it's big. You think she knows?_

She was talking about Bella. ''Probably.'' I shrugged. ''What did you see?'' I repeated, no one else was in the house, Bella couldn't hear our conversation and Rose was ignoring us.

''That's the question, Edward, I'd tell you if I knew.'' She snapped, sighing slightly. ''I know it's not your fault, sorry.''

''It's fine.'' I responded. ''So, you don't know what you saw?''

She shook her head, her frown deepening, she gazed over at Bella and Rose, who were in a happy conversation, Bella seemed happier anyway, though she wasn't really smiling.

She leaned her head against the door and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and showed me her mind, reluctantly, she god bad migraines lately.

''I didn't know it had gotten so bad, Alice, I've been so distant lately, I'm sorry.'' I murmured.

She smiled, eyes still closed. ''It's okay, that's why I have Jazz.''

Her images filled my head then, a buzzing sound swirled around them. Like an old TV with a faulty aril. Flashing images of Tanya and Carmen in their house, machining Sasha, the image changed, us in Alaska, Bella, Pale, unmoving, then an ear-splitting scream erupted from her, and I stopped listening.

''Sorry.'' Alice apologised. I shrugged, pretending not to be phased by the image of Bella turning into one of us.

It was just a possibility. It might happen. Then I wondered, had she seen what would happen? Would she ultimately become one of us? No, she mustn't, or else, why would she be here?

Because she's Bella.

''It's just getting worse, I'm afraid my powers going, I know it can't, but it feels like it is.'' She paused, her eyes fluttering open, she turns, so her liquid eyes stared directly into mine.

''My visions have been fuzzy lately, because of Bella right?'' I nodded. ''What if it's not because of her.'' She stopped, standing up straight. ''Something big is going to happen, and whatever it is, it's blocking me, possibly you and Jazz, something big is going on. Something bigger than us.''

**Please check out my new story 'The Broken Promise' I will be taking it down if no one likes it, but would you just look at it? Thank you. Here's the summery:**

_**Bella moves from Chicago to Seattle, with her mother and sister, she has her demons, doesn't everybody? she didn't think so, until she moved, suddenly everyone she meats has secrets, but she struggles with her's, her mother is concerned, but is coping with her own troubles plus opening her store. Can Edward help her? and can she help him? or will past ghosts come back to haunt them, it's all Bella's POV.**_

**Only one of you guessed my right age, kind of, doesn't matter much anyway. Review ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	14. Chapter 14: Port Angeles

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 14: Port Angeles **

**(EPOV)Edward.**

Bella shivered. ''I knew we shouldn't have come here.'' I huffed. All the same I slipped off my jacket and handed it to her, she took it gratefully, silently, and pulled it on, pushing up the too long sleeves.

Rose was in place.

The way she was dressed was surprising to Emmett, she was wearing a long peach coat with black jeans, boots and gloves, her hair was down around her face, obscuring her face. Emmett assumed, as he had put it, that if we were to catch these sick people, shouldn't she have dressed more . . .appealing to a sick guy's mind.

He had tried to put it delicately.

Rose hit him, and explained.

''_I'm dressed like I'm trying to hide, like I'm scared and nervous, shy and scared. They like scared.''_

Rose and I had never really got along, not fully, but she was my sister and I loved her. As much as it pained me to admit it, she was right. I had dealt with people like this before, a different type of monster to me. I killed these monsters, or I used to. Even killing them became too much.

Rose's mind had flattered for a second, for that second, she had been afraid, but she didn't need to be. She could kill them all in one second flat, so could I.

_Edward, you still there?_

''Yes.'' I murmured, but she could hear me. ''We're not going, you're strong now, you can do it.''

_I know. _Her thoughts were harsh, but it was just a mask, one she couldn't hide behind from me, and she hated it. _It's just so much like that night. . ._

She let her mind slip, and for a second my head was filled with an image of her, screaming, Royce King looming over her. . . I growled, no one should have to go through that.

''Thank you for doing this.'' Bella muttered, staring in Rose's direction. ''I could have.''

Rose scoffed. ''Like Edward would have let you.''

I ignored her, strangely familiar thoughts filling my head, only familiar because I had hunted them before, not these exact people, but they were all the same.

There were five of them, standing at the end of the ally, isolated from salivation, drinking, shouting and waiting for Rose.

She turned sharply in their direction, her high heels clicked on the uneven ground, she wasn't long before she closed in on them, her breathing even, her hands clutching the hidden sedative Carlisle had supplied us with. She tried to walk past them, keeping her head down.

One of the sleaze bags grabbed her arm, I growled, his mind filled with vulgar images. Bella held onto my arm, letting me know she was here, not there, Rose was there, strong, Vampire, Rose.

Rose yanked her arm back, looking up, her face looking distressed and panicked.

She wasn't though.

''Where you going, sugar.'' The main one slurred, Leonnie, his mind rushing. _Pretty little thing . . .looks terrified._

He liked when they were scared, screaming, begging, pleading.

I clenched my fists, he was a wanted serial rapist. ''Don't touch me.'' Rose whimpered, she wanted to give him a false sense of security, make them think this would happen. Then.

_I will go in for the kill._

Her thoughts were sure, ready.

He reached forward, almost like slow motion, he touched her arm. She smiled, flipping him onto his back, stabbing him in the neck with the sedative. ''I told you not to touch me.''

He was already out, his friends weren't long after. ''They were drunk.'' I explained to Bella, though she probably knew. ''When they wake, they won't know what hit them.''

She shrugged, turning her head away from me, she wobbled slightly, realizing her knees must have been in pain from crouching down, stupid, I stood up, pulling her with me. She swayed, trying to stretch her legs, I turned around and crouched. ''Hop on.''

''Fine.'' She sighed, getting on my back, I stood up. ''But only because my legs feel like jelly.''

''Close your eyes.'' I warned, running back to where we had the car parked, I picked up on Emmett's scent, Bella had distracted me, I hadn't even heard his thoughts as he went to help Rose bring the bodies to the police station.

I opened the passenger side door and waited for Bella to get off my back, it took a second, but she let go, I spun around and caught her before she fell, I guided her to the passenger seat, closing the door behind her. I was in the driver's seat before she could blink.

''Do you have any plans for tomorrow?'' I asked, starting the car, Rose and Emmett preferred to run home.

''Date with Mike Newton.'' She joked. I winced, even the thought was bad.

I looked over at her, Bella was a naturally pale human, but right now, she looked even paler than normal. Her lips were slightly parted as she stared forward and clutched the edge of the seat with her hands.

''Are you OK?''

She did not look OK, nor did she respond straight away.

''Everything will be fine.'' She mumbled.

''What?'' I asked, unsure of what she meant.

''What?'' She echoed, blinking, she shook her head slightly. ''I think I'm coming down with something, I don't feel too good.''

I stiffed, she was sick? ''Calm down.'' She said. ''It's probably just a cold, and headache. I'm really warm. Hey, give me your hand.''

Confused, I held out my hand to her, keeping one hand on the wheel. She took my hand, placed it on her forehead and sighed, sinking into the chair.

I chuckled, realizing she was using me to cool down.

I had gotten distracted, I was going to ask her properly if she wanted to go to the meadow with me tomorrow, but before I thought about it again, her hold on my arm went limp, her breathing evened, and she was asleep.

I brought my hand back and we were home in no time. By home, I meant my house of course, there was no way I was letting her go back to Charlie's, not by a long shot.

I didn't want to wake her up, so I went around and scooped her up bridal style, she must have been tired, and she didn't stir. I thought Alice was crazy when she bought me a bed, but it made more sense now. Carlisle was in his study, Esme was in the kitchen, looking up recipes for pancakes for Bella in the morning.

_She's too thin, that girl._

Alice and Jasper were out hunting and Em and Rose hadn't come back yet, they should have been home by now but I pushed that thought from my head, I didn't need to think about them getting side-tracked.

I peeled back the covers and placed her down; I took off her shoe's and pulled the covers over her. I lay down on top of the covers beside her, looking at the steady rise and fall of her chest, listening to her heartbeat, the beat that kept her alive.

I couldn't resist it anymore, the longing to touch her, I raised my hand hesitantly, and lightly touched her cheek. As if sensing my touch, she blushed. My throat burned, but the burn was becoming a good thing, it meant she was here, alive, and here.

Her face got redder in the next few minutes, and she was breaking out into a sweat, I was just about to call Carlisle to check on her when she surprised me.

She was clearly overheating, and the next thing I knew she had thrown the covers off of her and flung herself into my arms.

I was afraid she had hurt herself when her heartbeat sped up. but she sighed, snuggling into my chest, there was a faint smile on her lips. ''Edward. .'' She muttered.

I let out an unneeded breath I didn't know I was holding.

Her little arms were wrapped around me, her head was resting on my chest and one of her legs was thrown over mine.

''Love you.'' She sighed, making me freeze. ''Edward.''

She loved me.

**Review please.**

**Please check out my new story 'The Broken Promise' I will be taking it down if no one likes it, but would you just look at it? Thank you. Here's the summary:**

**_Bella moves from Chicago to Seattle, with her mother and sister, she has her demons, doesn't everybody? she didn't think so, until she moved, suddenly everyone she meats has secrets, but she struggles with her's, her mother is concerned, but is coping with her own troubles plus opening her store. Can Edward help her? and can she help him? or will past ghosts come back to haunt them, it's all Bella's POV._**

**And here is the preface, it an AH story.**

_**Life and people are like candles. Once were lit up and brought to life, it's inevitable that one day, we will flicker out, and never relight again. Candles are set alight into this world, some forgotten about, others not.**_

_**I was a forgotten candle.**_

_**In the end candles and people were much the same, disregarded and tossed aside.**_

_**Or, well, that's what I used to think, mere months ago, I was lost, in some ways I still am, but I had found my home. Where I belong, and whom I belong with.**_

_**I just wish it didn't take me so long to figure all this out.**_

**Please review and check out **_**the broken promise **_**if you want to. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	15. Outtake: Port Angeles

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Outtake: Port Angeles.**

**(RPOV)Rosalie.**

I loved Bella.

At the start, I will admit, I hated her. Jumping to the conclusion of her being a nuisance for this family. But I was wrong, I now know I just wished she was horrible and vindictive, but she wasn't, no matter how much I wanted it, it wasn't true.

The second I figured out she was being beaten, I ran, bolted from my family, not only because I wanted my privacy from Edward and his mind reading. But so Jasper couldn't feel my emotions.

I couldn't explain the fiery hatred that erupted from me. In my rage I took down two trees and a bear.

I wanted to be angry at Bella-I don't know why-but I couldn't. Yes- I was insanely jealous of her. She had a long human life ahead of her. And, she should have been living it.

But she couldn't live it-her dad was taking away her living, destroying her. I know what was happening to her wasn't like what happened to me, but I don't know which was worse or not. The ugly part of me wanted mine to be worse-but that was the strange, protective, competitive side of me.

But, I think her's was worse.

What happened to me was gut-wrenchingly bad. But I had only thought Royce loved me, he didn't, I was his glorious trophy prize, a prize that he killed. I thought I had loved him, I really did, but I loved the idea of it more so than him. I wanted a family, loving husband, and children.

Oh, I so wanted children.

I love Emmett, I know I do, Royce was sick.

But Bella, oh, your parents are the people who are programmed to love you; they're meant to-it's a given.

I am sure at one point he did love her, and maybe he still does, but he is just lost in his grief. Not that I think what he's doing is right, I want to snap his neck. So, it would be worse for her, because her dad, was her dad. He was all she had.

Until now.

Now she had Edward. And Alice, Esme, Carlisle and me. I know Emmett will just go with whatever happens, but he will come to love Bella like I have. Jasper would to, if he could hold back from killing her.

She was my sister now-no turning back-but I didn't mind. I didn't mind and I didn't understand it.

When I had seen her black eye, Charlie Swan's face rose to my head, he was in my first line of view. I wanted him dead. Bella was right though when she said any kind of foundation on her made her look orange-but it didn't matter, she didn't need it.

But I covered it up, I wanted bonding time, she could see the future. Did she see us as friends? Sisters? Her as one of us? I didn't want her to lose her life, but I wanted her happy, I wanted Edward happy.

Thank god he could not hear this.

But could their happiness only mean destruction?

When Alice told me about Port Angelis I felt sick. Bella was like a danger magnet, if she didn't have this power she would have been confronted with wanted serial rapists. I know Edward would have saved her in the end, but I didn't want her exposed to more evils of the world, I wanted her to realize how good, precious and short life is, but it's also the greatest gift imaginable.

God, I haven't been this confused in years.

I know I didn't have any input on if she became like us or not, but I know my opinion would be asked, and what would I say? _I want her to live forever because I love her possibly more than Alice, but she needs to live her life._

I would say no, if they asked me, I would say no.

I went to Port Angeles for her, but also to face my demons. I was indestructible to humans, they couldn't hurt me, not physically.

I am strong physically, but emotionally, it's different. I leave and go far from Edward to think about it, think about how I became this ice cube.

But I let my mind slip tonight, and Edward saw, I know he did, I also know he was too much of a gentleman to ever tell anyone about it, even Emmett. When the main guy touched my arm, I had to bite back a vicious growl.

If only that guy knew, he went limp in my arm's faster than a human could blink. I wanted him dead, but I would respect Carlisle, even if I had a big struggle with it. I didn't want his blood in me, just like I didn't want Royce's, I just wanted him dead.

The creepy bustard.

Emmett appeared then, of course I knew he was there, I could just sense him near me. He picked up three of the guys and I got the other two, we moved swiftly, silently, it wasn't long until we made it to Portland, we left them in an alley way, with a note.

Emmett made the call, put on a voice, and put the anonymous tip in.

''You ready, babe?'' He asked, flashing me that smile and adorable dimples which I fell in love with.

''Yes.'' I flipped my hair, tapping my foot, I raised an eyebrow, looking bored an unaffected.

We didn't need to say anything as he took my hand and we ran through thick forests. Somewhere along the way we stopped to hunt, I had just finished draining a deer when I looked to see Emmett staring at me, grinning.

''I love watching you hunt.'' He growled, pouncing on me, I dodged it, playing coy.

''We don't have any clothes with us.'' I protested, not really caring if he ripped the fabric off.

Neither did he.

This time, when he sprung on me, I let him take me down, he pinned me to the ground and laughed. His lips touched mine in a passionate kiss. He shredded up my clothes, stupid idiot.

''I love you.'' I muttered against his lips.

He looked at me, grinning. ''Love you too, baby.''

For now, life was alright, Bella was safe, and so was I, here with Emmett, I was happy.

**Sorry this was not the chapter you were probably hoping for, but I will update a real chapter tomorrow, so, what do you think of Rose's mind? ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	16. Chapter 15: Sick

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 15: Sick**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

Her unconscious confession had sent my mind reeling. She fisted her hands in my jumper, and I couldn't bring myself to wake her.

I wish life could be like this, happy, content, just simple. But life could never be like this for long. Everything was perfect right now, in our own little bubble.

Then that bubble was popped, just like that, her eyes snapped open, her fists unclenched, her eyes grew wide and she sat up. Staring at me in horror. She scrambled up off of the bed, and ran.

I was there in an instant wondering what was wrong, the panic ripped through me. But I hadn't asked before she held up a finger, indicating to wait a minute, and ran to the bathroom, locking the door.

Carlisle and Esme came to see what the commotion was about, Esme looked worried and Carlisle's face was calm.

''I think she's sick.'' I mumbled, running a hand through my hair, a second later my suspicions were confirmed, as the stench of vomit hit my nose and the sound of Bella retching filled my ears and blocked my brain.

''She said she had a headache and thought she was coming down with something.'' I explained, glaring down the door.

''Edward, calm, son.'' Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder. ''It's probably only a twenty-four hour thing, it's going around. Humans get sick like this all the time Edward, it's nothing.''

I know he was trying to calm me, but that really didn't help anything. I had to restrain from shouting that it wasn't alright, because she was sick, and in there, but I was out here, when I should have been in there with her.

Carlisle went to get his bag, waiting for when she came out to take her temperature, Esme touched my arm lightly, offering me a purple toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste for Bella. _Alice bought them, it's weird, what her powers allow her to see._

I had to agree. Alice couldn't see anything big that was going to happen, but could see something small like knowing Bella would need a toothbrush?

Something wasn't adding up.

It felt like an eternity later when Bella opened the door, looking pale. Her skin had a shine to it, her cheeks red and puffy, her face was pulled into a frown.

''You know.'' She began, her face screwing up. ''You really don't need to see me like this.''

''Like what?'' I asked, handing her the toothbrush and paste.

She rolled her eyes, taking the things and going into the bathroom.

''What?'' She waited until she had brushed her teeth to talk, she seemed to be pondering her words.

''Seriously, Edward, I just lost my dinner, I look like crap.'' Her face screwed up in memory.

''You're beautiful.'' I said truthfully. We walked back to the bedroom, waiting for Carlisle to come in and check her.

''You have to say that though.'' She scrawled, sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs and gesturing for me to sit down beside her, so I did.

''No I don't, but it's true.''

''No.'' she argued, leaning her head against my arm and closing her eyes. ''You're my boyfriend, you have to say it.''

''Boyfriend . . .'' I mused.

''Sounds wrong, doesn't it?'' She asked. ''Like we need something more.''

She was right, Boyfriend and girlfriend did sound wrong, it wasn't formal enough, but yet anything else was too formal.

Carlisle took my silence as an opportunity to come in, carrying his bag. ''How are you feeling, Bella?'' He asked gently, standing in front of her.

''Like my throat had been ripped out by a pack of wolves.'' She quipped lightly. ''I'm tired, but I feel fine.''

''Yes, well like I told Edward, it's probably only a twenty-four-hour thing.'' He explained, pulling out a thermometer. ''May I?'' She nodded and he proceeded to take her temperature.

104 degrees.

She had a temperature, I saw red and she turned it.

''I'm fine.'' She insisted. ''Or, I will be, tomorrow.''

No one who says they're fine ever is.

But I accept it for now because she did look tired, I, being the idiot that I am, forgot that it was the middle of the night, and her eyes had panda rings.

''I should check your temperature again in the morning.'' He said as he left. _She's not fine Edward, but I don't think she'd sick, I think something else is troubling her._

I didn't know what he meant until I looked into her eyes, they were pained and conflicted.

''Bella, what's wrong?''

''It's nothing.'' She dismissed, scooting back on the bed and lying down, over the covers. ''Edward?''

''Yes?''

''Lye down.'' I obliged, climbing over her, at which point her heart skipped a beat then began beating fast. She curled into my side, placing her head where my hear should have been beating.

She began to talk, fast and rushed, muffled as she was talking into my chest. ''There will be a time when you have to choose me or the vampire, pick the vampire, always pick the vampire.''

My arms tightened around her. ''What do you mean? I'll always pick you.'' I assured.

''I can't say anymore, just please, pick the vampire.'' She sniffled, bringing my attention to the fact she was crying.

I didn't want to argue with her anymore, not right now, if she wasn't going to tell me, I could deal with that. But why would she ask me to pick a vampire over her? What vampire? Was it one of my family? Or another one of our kind?

God, could she ever stop speaking in riddles?

''I love you.''

The words had left my mouth before I could register them myself, before I could even think about not saying them. But I didn't want to hold them in because they were true.

Then, for the first time since I had known her, a real, genuine smile lit up her face, and her lips were on mine, I held my breath, again, marvelling in the way her lips moulded to mine.

''I love you too.'' She breathed, still smiling.

''You really have to stop doing that, or at least warn me.'' I groaned, taking a deep, frustrating breath.

She tapped your head. ''But I know you won't hurt me.''

She had a point, she did know, our moment was not to last. However when her stomach made an odd sound, and she ran back to the bathroom. Losing more of her dinner.

Of course.

**Ok, so tell me what you think please. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	17. Chapter 16: The Meadow

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 16: The Meadow.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

Carlisle was right; Bella's illness was only a twenty-four hour thing, by late the next day, she felt better and was finally able to keep something down. Pancakes weren't the best dinner, but Bella insisted she eat them as Esme had already made the batter.

''Thank you Esme.'' Bella said sincerely. ''I haven't eaten something this nice in years.''

Esme frowned, trying to figure out how to take that comment. ''Thank you dear.'' She said. _Can she or her dad cook?_

I didn't know, but I intended to find out.

''Bella?'' I said quietly, she looked up at me, her eyes waiting. ''I want to take you somewhere today, if that's OK.''

''Yes.'' She said. ''I'll go change and be ready in a minute.''

She went upstairs, Alice had gone shopping and bought her an entire wardrobe, Bella's only response was a sigh and an eye roll.

I wanted to take her to the meadow, I needed to know about some things, ask her questions. I just hoped she answered.

She came down two minutes later, dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt, with converse. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, away from her face. It was sunny out, too sunny for me to go anywhere else.

I opened the car door for her, and she got in, biting her lip. I sighed, going around to the drivers side, she already knew what I was going to ask her about.

The drive was short, silent, her frantic heart the only sound. She was still biting her lip, I wanted her to stop before she broke the skin, but I stayed quiet, sensing she needed to think.

When we got there I went to open her door, but she got there before me, stepping out and stumbling slightly, I caught her, spinning around I crouched down slightly. Telling her to get on my back which she did. It was a long walk to the meadow, and she mightn't have been sick still, but she was weak from everything recently.

I was careful to avoid the beams of light floating in through the trees, I am sure she already knew about what the sun did to us, but she hadn't seen it, at least firsthand anyway. When we got there, I set her down, holding onto her arms so she didn't stumble, but she was OK.

Apart from the fact she was still biting her lip.

We were standing in the trees, hidden by the direct glare of the sunlight, when I had enough. ''Alright, what's wrong?''

I brought my hand up and ran my hand across her lip so she would stop biting them, which she did. ''I'm sorry.'' She said. ''I've been so spaced out today.''

''Why, Bella? You know you can tell me anything right?''

Her eyes blazed. ''I can't.'' She tugged on her hair in frustration. ''I want to tell you, but I can't.''

I imminently understood, she had seen something, something that was troubling her, but she couldn't tell me, because I would probably change it. ''Is that all it is though?'' I asked.

She looked down and sniffled. When she looked back up her cheeks were wet, I pulled her closer, not asking again, if she wanted to tell me anything else, she would.

''It's Sunday.'' She said, I furrowed my brows, weird thing to say. ''I have a phone.'' She continued. ''I've been gone since Friday.''

I finally got it, OK, I will never understand the attachment she had to her dad, but the fact that he's nowhere near her, and still making her cry, angered me.

''I know you don't understand, Edward.'' She sighed. ''I don't think I really do either, but, for the past two years, he's all I've had, I ask myself, every day, why I don't hate him, I should. I don't love him like I used to, like how you're supposed to love your dad.'' She bit her lip. ''But it just hurts to know I can be gone for more than two days and he doesn't even care.''

''You know what happens to us in the sun?'' I asked.

She nodded, I let her go and stepped out, the sun beaming down on me. She gasped. I grimaced, hating this. But it wouldn't be that bad, the sun was going to go away soon, Alice predicted thunder for later, she wanted to play baseball.

I sat down, gesturing for her to sit with me. Which she did. ''My dad beat my mother and I when I was human.'' I told her, she was leaning back on her hands, her eyes squinting to see me through the light, she was frowning. ''I never knew why he did it, until I was ten, my mom protected me from him, but she was becoming weaker as the years flew past, so, I started protecting her. Whenever she would try and save up enough money to escape with me, he'd find it, beat us worse, she never stopped trying though.''

''That must have been hard, not knowing why.'' She noted. ''At least I know, I never even thought of trying to leave.'' She paused. ''Until you.''

''Really?'' I asked.

''I probably would have stayed living with him until he broke me.'' She whispered. ''And then I would have left him, or worse. . .left the earth. . .'' She trailed off.

''Please don't say that.'' I snapped, clamping my eyes shut, a hole made its way to my chest, cutting, screeching, burning. ''Sorry.''

''It's OK.''

''No it's not.'' I opened my eyes, only to be met with hers, staring down at me. ''Just the thought of you not being here.'' I shook my head, unable to finish.

''I'm human, Edward, not immortal, not indestructible. I'm going to die, one way or the other.'' She was right, though, she always was, either she would die, and leave this earth forever, or become like me.

The second one was more appealing, obviously, but it was her choice.

''It's your choice too, Edward.'' She said, sensing my thoughts. ''I don't really like my life, but I don't particularly hate it either.'' She continued. ''You have made it better.'' She bit her lip, again. ''I think you should change me.'' She whispered, staring into the distance. ''But like I said, you have some say in it.''

''_Some?_'' I asked.

She quirked an eyebrow. ''Edward, you live with six vampires, two of which could change me.''

She was right, Carlisle could, no doubt, change her, Alice however, I wouldn't trust as much. ''Calm down.'' She snorted. ''I'm not going to ask you to change me within the week.''

I didn't like the way she said that, like something was wrong. ''Bella, who cooks in your house?''

She looked away. ''My dad.'' I was afraid of that. ''He's not very good.''

''Are you?'' I asked.

She shrugged. ''I never really cook. He doesn't let me.''

''Doesn't let you cook?'' I checked, secretly wondering if an _or eat _should have been said at the end of that sentence.

She made a face. ''He goes fishing a lot, so we always have fish.''

''You don't like fish?'' I wondered, judging by her facial expression.

''I'm allergic to seafood.''

''We better go.'' I said, standing up and bringing her with me, trying to control my rage. I got what she was saying, she was allergic to seafood, but he cooked it anyway, for her, too, probably. ''Alice wants to play ball.'' I half smiled, trying to change the subject.

She smiled sadly at me. Was it because we had to go? Or because she didn't want to watch a lot of blurs running around a field? ''That's great.'' She acted surprised, like she didn't already know. ''I love you.'' She added.

''You are my world now.'' I replied easily, she smiled, that same, heart wrenching, smile again, and got on my back. Even if she wasn't silent for the whole way back, it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out something was really wrong.

Something I don't think even I could control.

**Please review. Who wants a Bella point of view next chap? Tell me if you do. I knew I had to update today because it's my birthday, even though I had an exam this morning (science, blah) and I got sun burnt! I don't know how though, this is Ireland, my friend did say I looked older though, ha, anyway. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	18. Chapter 17: Lies

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 17: Lies.**

**(BPOV)Bella.**

I didn't tell him a lot of things, like, how before I had that vision of him; I had the strong urge to do away with myself. My dad hadn't broken my confidence yet, you might say my silence to most would be considered shyness, but it was really so I wouldn't blurt out something they shouldn't hear.

I wish I could just tell them, tell all the people what would happen in their lives, to their families. Like how Mike and Jessica should put all things aside and get back together, because they were the perfect match. Or how Angela's father, Mr. Weber, would have a heart attack sometime soon, on a Tuesday, but he would be OK.

I hadn't told him I already knew all about his past, I let him tell me, some of it anyway. He didn't know it, but he really needed to get it off of his chest, to just tell someone. He should have told someone before me, he trusted his family, I know he did.

Not enough, obviously.

I loved him, I had for months, before I had even met him, I had never seen him and I had never forgotten. It warms my heart to know he trusts and loves me so much, to know how much he trusts me. I had never really had that before. Mom was a bit of a scatterbrain, I know she loved me, so did dad.

Yeah, he did.

He used to, deep down, he still might. I don't know. I wish I did. Telling Edward about food was a sensitive subject, he mightn't realize how underweight I am, but I sure as hell do. He's so focused on not hurting me, on controlling the monster within to notice when he touches me, you can see most of my bones.

I told Esme that the pancakes were the best thing I had eaten in years. Well, they were most certainly the most filling. Though I wasn't used to eating so much, I had been suppressing the nausea all day, but I wasn't sick anymore.

Sigh, I usually just stole some dollars from dad and bought fruit for lunch.

I closed my eyes, wincing slightly, I think Edward thought it was because the sun hurt my eyes.

But no, it was yet, more lies.

I had never told him that the further away my visions were, the shorter and fuzzier they were.

Recently, I have been having a long, clear, painful vision.

It's clear as day, it's going to happen in the next week or two, I have a feeling it was sooner rather than later.

A lot sooner.

I can safely say I am not looking forward to the broken leg, or the fiery, burning, pain that will make me want to die, and die fast. He won't like when the venom is coursing through my system, bringing me closer to my immortal life.

To Edward.

He will not like this, but I did warn him, he wouldn't like all my decisions.

Maybe I should have warned him about all the lies.

I told him that he had a choice in my change; that was a lie, no one had a choice in my change, not anymore. I said I wouldn't ask him to change me in the week, but I wouldn't have to, he wouldn't have to change me.

''We better go.'' He said, standing up and bringing me with him. My breathing speed up, our chests were touching. ''Alice wants to play ball.'' He grinned down at me, and I didn't let it show, but he melted me.

I was so closed off, but he was bringing me out of my shell. I was quiet, mainly because of me. Not because of dad, or mom dying, but I never really had much friends. I had one, in Phoenix.

This wasn't really a lie on my part, not really. I had told Edward I couldn't remember where we were going the day of the accident. But I never told him the extent of my memory loss.

I just know what dad told me.

I don't remember my friends, or friend, or this person who asked me to the dance. But the worst. I don't remember mom.

It haunts me, mainly because I know her face, her laugh, her traits.

But not her.

I had banged my head in the accident, but the doctors were unable to tell me if I couldn't remember these things because of the trauma to my head.

Or just the trauma.

Personally, I think I blocked out these things, because they would hurt less.

How was I to grieve for mom if I don't remember her? I couldn't.

Another reason why dad hits me.

Another thing I didn't tell Edward.

I felt bad about it, of course, I didn't want to him. He was honest with me about his father, so, I should be honest with him, I really want to tell him. And I know he won't judge me or anything. But I'm scared Edward might, I don't know, he mightn't understand.

He already doesn't understand why I don't want to kill my dad. I think I should hate him. But the thing was, one of the only things I can remember from my childhood anymore is happy times with my dad.

I can't really remember much more.

I closed my eyes when I was on his back, not wanting to get motion sickness. The droplets of water hit my face and cooled me down, I hadn't even realized I was overheating. When he stopped, I re-opened my eyes-the rain drizzling down a little bit, the air cold and moist, making me shiver rapidly. The trees around us shined. My arm was around his neck, near my face, reminding me of the green bracelet I had slapped on my wrist this morning. It would happen today.

Or next week.

But I had a feeling it would be today.

**The baseball scene is next, I will be doing it from Edward and Bella's POV, don't hate on Bella for lying, she had her reasons. And to the guest reviewer, **Debbie Hicks **that was one weird review, all I'm going to say. Please review. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	19. Chapter 18: A Bit Of Truth

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 18: A Bit Of Truth.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

Bella shivered whilst I ran through the trees, the rain dripping down lightly. I pondered asking her what was wrong, again, but I know she would just not tell me anyway. I set her down and opened the car door for her, leading her in I closed the door behind her, running around to the opposite side.

In the end my curiosity got the better of me, we were about five minutes away from the house, I shifted uncomfortably, glancing towards her. ''What's going on in that mind of yours?''

She looked at me wearily. ''What is your biggest fear about me becoming like you?''

I pursed my lips, throwing another glance at her. ''You were really thinking that?'' She nodded, I sighed. ''I guess, you hating me?'' It came out like a stupid, random question.

She cracked a half smile. ''I could never hate you, if anything it would be the other way around.''

''Bella, that's absurd.'' My eyes narrowed. ''Why would you think that?''

She turned to look at me. ''Hypothetically.'' She started. ''What if I lied to you?''

My chest throbbed painfully, had she lied to me? ''What did you, hypothetically, lie to me about?''

''Things.''

''Things?'' I questioned, edging her on.

''Important things I should have told you, but didn't, but what would happen? Hypothetically?''

''I wouldn't care, if it wasn't that bad.'' I stopped myself, I would still love her no matter how bad it was, but I wouldn't be happy about her lies, if it was bad enough.

''Well that depends on what you class as bad.''

We were almost home, she became nervous, and I sensed she didn't want anyone else to hear.

''Well, you're not a man, are you?'' I wondered, joking. ''That would be a deal breaker.''

She smiled slightly, shaking her head. ''You remember when I told you, the day my mother died, we were going somewhere, but I couldn't remember where?''

''Yes.'' I said, easily remembering the conversation, but not knowing where this was heading.

''Well, what if that wasn't all I forgot?'' it came out as a whisper, her heart beat increasing, and tears sprung to her eyes, I wished I could comfort her.

''What do you mean, exactly?'' I asked, but a wave of worry and horror washed over me because I knew what she meant, but I didn't want to.

''I don't remember a lot about things, like my mom, I know what she looked like, her laugh and some other things, like how bad she was at cooking, but nothing else, I don't remember much from my childhood.'' She sniffled, staring out the side window, her hand fisted, supporting her head.

''Do you remember . .. anything?'' I asked, swallowing loudly, not really wishing the answer to leave her.

''Yes.'' She said rapidly, in a quiet tone. ''Happy moments, with my dad.''

I sighed, trying not to let emotions show on my face, there was the answer. The answer to one of the questions this enigma had pushed onto me. It made scene now-why she didn't hate her dad-she couldn't remember much, apart from her dad. If happy memories were all she had of her dad-and they were all the memories she had-no wonder she liked him so much.

''I'm sorry.'' She muttered, pulling at her sleeve and dabbing her eye.

''For what?'' I asked, already knowing what she was refusing to.

She shrugged. ''Lying about everything.''

I shook my head. ''You didn't lie about everything.''

She turned to look me directly in the eye. ''No, I guess I didn't.''

Then, it dawned on me, she mightn't have lied about everything, but there was more she wasn't telling me.

''Will you tell me one day? Some of it?'' I asked, pulling into the parking space in front of the house.

''Yes.'' She said quietly, nodding. ''I want to tell you, you know.''

''I figured.'' I looked at her quizzically as she took a sharp intake of breath and picked her nose together with her thumb and index finger, clamping her eyes shut.

''What-'' I started, as her eyes popped open and she blinked once, sniffling.

''Sorry.'' She apologised, blushing.

I nodded, laughing. ''OK.''

Alice bounced out of the house, a smile gracing her face, in her head singing; _la de da, la de da, la de da day._

She was holding a tissue, weird.

Bella took another sharp intake of breath just as Alice reached the car, handing her the tissue. Bella sneezed.

Right, that made sense, she was stopping the sneeze. The whole family came out then, smiling and ready to go.

Bella sneezed again. _Gross. _Emmett thought. ''Why do humans sneeze?'' he wondered aloud.

Bella snorted. ''To kill some of our brain cells, obviously.'' She quipped, rolling her eyes.

_Really? _Emmett thought.

I snickered. ''No Emmett, that just happens, you should know this.''

Bella had gotten out of the car and stood awkwardly beside Alice. I went to stand beside her.

''Well.'' He pretended to flip his hair, pulling a hand on his hip, which he jolted out. ''Sor-rie for not being a smarty pants.'' He huffed, stalking off in the direction of the field we would be playing baseball in. Rose rolled her eyes and went after him, muttering profanities.

''Emmett, shut up, you're not going to try that on Bella.'' Rose hissed, hitting him, the bang echoed throughout the area.

''Ow, Rosie.'' He whined. ''I just wanted to see if it was true.'' He pouted.

''Well it is true, do you really want Edward to kill you? Or do you think he'd even let you?''

''But I really want to see if a humans eye balls pop out when they sneeze.''

I growled lowly, bringing Bella closer to me. I breathed in her scent, reminding me that she was here, once again. And Emmett wasn't going to experiment with her eyes.

Because I heard that happened too.

There was no way I was risking Bella's eyesight, it was stupid really, as was Emmett.

Bella was gazing off into the distance, her heart beating faster than its normal, soothing rhythm.

''Bella, you OK?'' I asked, taking her hand.

''Yes.'' She answered. ''it's time to go.''

''Yes it is.'' Alice piped up. _I didn't want to alarm you, Edward, there were other vampires in the area, but they're gone now, I made sure of it, don't worry._

I nodded, slightly miffed she hadn't told me, but I understood, with everything going on, with finding out about Charlie and Bella being sick, I know why she didn't want to put more strain on me. But I still wish she had told me.

So, we set off to go to the field to play ball. Alice went back to singing in her head, I hoped to god she wasn't hiding something from me, Bella's heart beats still hadn't slowed, and Jasper sensed fear from her.

She knew something.

I had to trust her, I knew I did, but right now I didn't know if I trusted her or not, not in general, but right now. Because she was biting her lip again.

And she looked guilty.

Very, very, guilty.

**I was going to update tomorrow, but I realized I won't have time as I am going to see _The Fault In Our Stars _(finally) with my friends, so, you are getting this a day early! Yey! Lord, I better go, I'ts 1:20 A.M. here and I am tired. But I stayed up to update so, yeah, Review please!? Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	20. Chapter 19: The Rings

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 19: The Rings.**

**(BPOV)Bella.**

It took a lot of strength for me to physically stop myself from shacking.

I don't like baseball, of course, I never voiced this thought aloud, Edward loved it, and if I didn't, he would have whisked me away, and, maybe I will tell him someday, but right now, we needed to be here.

Unfortunately.

The field stretched on beyond my eyesight, it had stopped raining by now, but the air was cool and damp.

Then, the thunder reached my ears, making me jump slightly, and I knew it was time.

Everything all really happened at once.

Alice, who was holding the baseball, about to throw it at a grinning, innocent, Emmett, dropped it, her eyes flashing to mine. She now knew I knew, all along.

And now she knew, and so did Edward. Who was at my side in an instant, his arms wrapped around me, shielding me.

''You knew all along, didn't you?'' he whispered in my ear, his voice, not angry or cold, or at all resenting. But pained.

I just hugged him back, as tight as I could, breathing in his mind-spinning scent. ''I am so sorry.''

I guessed Carlisle had asked something either telepathically or too low for me to hear, but I heard Edwards answer. ''Remember the. . .concerns Alice talked about on Friday to the family? When we were in Port Angelis?''

My head was still pressed into his chest, in his vase grip, he didn't want me to see, or he wanted me close, either way it eased some of my nerves. Some.

I felt Edward nod. ''Sasha.'' He agreed with the lowly or unspoken question. ''Tanya, Kate and Irina never talk about their mother, too painful, she was Sasha, the sisters were dragged away while their mother was murdered, only, they never saw their mother die, they heard it though, and smelt it.'' Edward explained.

''Edward.'' I said lowly. ''Let me go, please? Esme, Rose, take off and smash the rings.'' I instructed, Alice wasn't wearing her ring, she said it didn't match her outfit.

''I _knew _it.'' Alice stressed as Edward let me go, but kept me close. ''I smashed mine yesterday, my visions have been better, but they're not yet.'' She frowned, Esme and Rose had smashed theirs, effortlessly.

''That would be me.'' I interjected. ''Sorry.''

''Wait!'' Emmett shouted, Edward tensed and I knew he could hear them running through the woods, they were almost here. ''What the hell is going on?''

Everyone just looked to the clearing, Emmett, Rose and Esme seemed most surprised.

Everyone else? Edward was protective, Alice was angry, Jasper was mad because Alice was upset and Carlisle looked betrayed.

I had tried to warn Edward, he couldn't say I didn't. Maybe I should have tried more, but he got that stupid fortune cookie. _'Someone you trust shall betray you.' _

I could have been clearer when I said some unknown gibberish about words on paper, but he had thought about it, that one time.

And here we were, the Cullen's, faced with three, strawberry blond vampires, with blood red eyes.

Carlisle and Jasper stepped forward, cautiously.

''Carlisle!'' Exclaimed the middle blond vampire, she said Carlisle, but she was staring at me. ''Sorry about this .. .drop by.'' She cleared her throat.

Carlisle tested her. ''We knew you were coming, Tanya, we have Alice.''

Tanya-the middle vampire-looked surprised, she never took her eyes off of me, just like Edward never let go.

''Of course.'' She said, the other two vampires were crouched at her sides. ''Carlisle, you are like family to us, you know that right?'' she asked.

Edward cut in. ''I see you've gone back to . . .the old way of life.'' He said carefully.

''Yes.'' Tanya said, like the other two couldn't talk. ''Who's this? Edward, the girl you were fretting over? Trying not to kill?''

Edward growled and I sucked in a breath. We had never really talked about my blood, but I knew about the pull he had to it.

''Bella.'' He said through clenched teeth. ''This is Tanya, Kate and Irina.'' He nodded towards the other two blonds.

He knew I knew who they were, but they didn't know my power, the only flaw in their horrible weave of a plan, me.

''To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit, Kate? Irina? Where are Carmen and Eleazar?'' Carlisle asked, wondering about his friends, who I knew he was praying hadn't gone back to this way of life.

''They went their own way.'' Tanya spat. ''They didn't agree with _this._'' She empathised the last word.

''Might I ask what, dear?'' Esme asked softly, always nice. ''The blood drinking?''

She said it like that for me, instead of human blood drinking, at the thought, I shivered. I don't like their eyes, blood red-clear, bright, almost sparkling-just an indication of the inhumanity in them all.

Seeing them in visions and in real life was different, I couldn't look them in the eye, unlike the Cullen's, who had that warm, liquid amber color. To me, that was inviting, I did not even mind the black as much as the red, I couldn't help but think about the humans who they had killed.

Were they old? Young? On the verge of death? People who deserved it? All I could think was that these people-who had not been introduced as their family to me- had killed a mother, father, sister, brother, daughter, son, cousin, lover.

The list goes on.

The point was, very recently, they had killed someone-more than one person-and I doubt it was some heartless rapist or murderer.

''I assume Edward has told you all.'' She sighed, still looking at me.

If she wasn't a vampire, I would have sworn she was trembling. ''They never killed her.'' She hissed. ''The Volturi kept her and Vasilii, alive, all this time, locked away in a room constantly guarded, we didn't know, you see, until recently.'' She smiled sadly. ''They promised to give them back.'' Her lip turned back in a vicious snarl. ''If we could get Edward, Jasper and Alice to join, and now we can.''

I gripped Edward tighter. ''We will never join them.'' He said clearly.

Her eyes were still trained on me. ''Yes you will, if you want the pet to live.''

She dismissed me, calling me _the pet. _I stiffened.

Everything happened fast, Kate jumped into action, Alice was one step ahead of her, but she couldn't save everyone.

Kate made a B-line for Rose, who was unable to move in time, but Emmett was, Kate took him down. I saw the electricity flowing from her hands, making Emmett spasm on the ground, Rose-in pain because Emmett was- tried to help, but was taken down by Kate's other hand.

The only other thing I saw was Alice and Esme stalking towards Tanya, and Carlisle and Jasper going for Irina, I was in Edwards arms, and in the car before I could take a breath.

He breathed hard when he started up the car. ''Did you know that would happen?'' he demanded, taking the road to leave Forks.

''No.'' I said. ''I knew they would come, and I knew why, but I didn't know what would happen, I don't see everything, but I know _your family _will be OK.''

He seemed to believe me, which was good, because it was the truth, I didn't know how this day would turn out, just that Alice would meet me and Edward in Portland.

That's all I knew, and for now that had to be enough.

When I looked back, I saw a think-almost purple-smoke in the air, where they were.

One word entered my head, and was gone just as fast, and for once, I didn't care, if he didn't, neither did I.

Charlie.

I didn't look back again.

**This chapter is the longest one so far. Was anyone expecting this? Let me know! This story is not going to be over for a while. . .Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	21. Chapter 20: Forgetting The Present

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 20: Forgetting The Present.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

It was Irina.

I saw it all through Carlisle's mind. Esme was in a headlock, and Alice jumped into action, killing Irina. The pain and fear I felt through Carlisle's thoughts, mixed with my own for my mother, was unbearable. Kate had instantly let go of Rose and Emmett, who, after a second for recuperating, jumped up, staying ready for another attack from her. But she wasn't going to attack them.

Irina was then, turned to ash.

Alice did it, Esme-even though Irina was prepared to kill her, not moments before-didn't have the heart to do it.

Carlisle and Jasper were holding Tanya back; she was struggling and crying out in pain for the loss of her sister.

Kate-distracted by her rage and pain-had her arms ripped off by Rose and Emmett.

Then, I got too far away to see anything else.

I glanced at Bella, shocked to see her trembling.

''Bella, what's wrong? You said it yourself, they're all OK.''

''But I just wish I didn't know what was going to happen.'' She cried. ''If I didn't have this power, this would have happened, exactly as it happened. But, because I have this power, a stupid, useless power, I cannot tell you what will happen, and you're going to hate me for it.'' She bit her lip.

''I won't hate you, Bella.'' I sighed. ''You told me the people I care about will be OK, that's all I need, but I'm freaking out about you. What about the Volturi? I can't. . .'' She cut me off.

''Just breathe, and drive, wait until the rest of your family get there.''

''Bella.'' I said, my voice quieter than I expected. ''Would the results have been really that catastrophic if you had warned me.''

She looked away and sniffled. ''Yes.'' She muttered, trying hard not to cry. ''You need to trust me.''

''I do trust you.'' I argued.

She shook her head and laughed darkly. ''You trust my love for you, you trust my life in your hands, but you don't trust my dictions, you don't have a reason to.''

''Yes I do.'' I clutched the steering wheel tighter. ''I have plenty of reason to trust you, trust your dictions.''

''Yes, but you don't.'' She said softly. ''You need to, you think you should, but you can't.''

I clenched my jaw. How could she doubt my trust in her? I _did _trust her, if I didn't I wouldn't be sitting here quietly, I would be demanding why she didn't tell me, and be hurt because she didn't, but I trusted her, so it didn't matter, she knew what she was doing.

I hoped.

Did she trust me? Even if she says she does, I don't know. After all she has been through, why would she trust me?

Maybe she doubted my trust in her because she didn't trust me.

''Don't be angry.'' She whispered. ''Do you know how many times I have wished I didn't have this power? It's like I'm _living _in the future, and not the present.'' She paused. ''I just want to be as normal as I can be.''

''She says sitting beside the vampire.'' I quipped, smiling. ''I wish I was human.''

''Or that I was a vampire.'' She trailed off, I stiffened.

''But there is no use wishing for the impossible.'' I noticed her eyes were drooping, and her voice was slower when she talked again.

''Me being a vampire isn't impossible.''

''No.'' I agreed. ''But it's insane.'' It was, insane for her to just throw her life away, she deserved more, better.

''Insane.'' She nodded, leaning her head against the car door, her eyes fluttered close, and I knew she was fighting sleep. ''But not impossible.'' She mumbled, I barely understood it.

I sighed a few minutes later when her breathing evened out. I know she was asleep, but I talked to her, told her things I didn't want to say to her face.

''You live in the future.'' I said, I should have told her this. ''and I'm trapped in the past.'' I finished. ''Forgetting the present.''

Yeah, forgetting was something we were both guilty for.

I have been so wrapped up in the idea of Bella, my enigma, I had forgotten about real life, about my family. Now, some of the enigma had been revealed, I was still wrapped up in her. I'll never be able to not be thinking about her, even now, I was blocking out all the thoughts from the sleepy motorists around me.

She slept for the rest of the way to Portland; I rang the hotel on the way to reserve a room. When we were five minutes from the hotel, she started sniffling in her sleep, I wanted to-so badly-pull over to comfort her, but there was no point, we got to the hotel and I parked the car, there was no way I would wake her up, so I got out and opened her door, unbuckling her and carrying her, bridal style, into the hotel. It was nothing fancy, but it was the best I could do at the last minute, all I needed was a bed to put her on anyway.

We got a few strange looks from the few people who were up, and the girl who was manning the reception desk was freaking out, she really worried too much. Her eyes grew when I told her my name for the room, I then, awkwardly, took out some money to pay for the room.

_OMG! A room last minute paid with cash? What if he drugged her? I would so get fired if she turned up as a missing person in the morning? She has been crying._

She smiled at me, then looked to Bella, not giving me the room key, yet. ''Long journey?'' She guessed.

I just nodded. ''I'm going to be needing to see some I.D please?''

''Sure.'' I, once again, awkwardly, got out my I.D, it said that I was twenty-one though.

She pursed her lips and told me to pay up front, I handed her the money and she gave me the room key and number.

''Call reception if you need anything, or if your _wife_ does.'' Her eyes, and thoughts, were still suspicious.

This, was a weird day.

Once I eventually got Bella in a room, no thanks to some people. I lay next to her and she clung onto me. She was too tired to talk, she was drained, and so was I.

I finally let today sink in, running a hand through my hair I hugged Bella tighter. The Denali sisters were like family to us, and now they were dead, or at least Irina was and Kate had to put her arms back on. I wonder if the Volturi had been telling the truth, did they have Sasha? It was a concern of the sisters, because they weren't allowed to see Sasha until they recruited me and Alice, they only said Jasper so Alice would be persuaded, but that wouldn't have worked anyway.

Alice taxed me. _They're all dead, Edward, we will be there by morning, don't wait up, ha._

I smiled, she was trying to make light of the situation.

Bella stirred, her eyes blinking. ''_Jesus_.'' She whispered. ''I'm so sorry, Edward, I love you.''

And she drifted back to sleep, I don't know if she was ever awake, or if it was her subconscious.

Either way, I know it was true.

**So happy no one expected the last chapter, that's my favorite part of writing, to everyone who has read and reviewed this. . . Thank you **

**Also, I have written half of an original story, and I was wondering if anyone wanted to read the first two or three chapters and tell me if I should continue, or if it's a lost cause, it's about a girl who goes to boarding school and has to deal with annoying boys and people, but also real domestic things like how to deal with weird parents and siblings, it is set in Ireland, in my little home town, PM me if you are interested, I just want to know if I should just give up on it or not. Thank you ****;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	22. Chapter 21: Hunting and Breakfast

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 21: Hunting and Breakfast. **

**(EPOV)Edward.**

I knew Alice was here long before I could see her, she was here, apparently to let me hunt, though I didn't want to leave Bella. ...

''Don't be stupid.'' Her fairy voice tinkered over me. ''Your eyes are too dark, you are putting Bella at risk, you know.'' Her eyes narrowed. ''My visions are going again, I don't know if it's Bella or not, but I can barely see anything.'' She dropped a bag, full of clothes and other necessities for Bella.

''How did you get in here?''

''The window.'' She shrugged, gliding over and sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed, waiting.

I hesitated, she rolled her eyes. _Go hunt, you'll be back before she wakes, everyone will be here early tomorrow, they're just tying up things, trying to leave no trace for a while, in case Eleazar or Carmen come back, or the Volturi._

I sighed, as if Bella knew I was thinking about leaving, she grabbed onto my arm. ''No.'' she protested.

Alice laughed. _Aw, that's so cute._

I huffed, but couldn't stop the smile. ''I'm not going.''

Alice laughed again, going around to Bella, who was still sleeping peacefully, though she was frowning.

''Bella.'' Alice started.

''Jesus, Alice, she's asleep-''

''Shut up.'' she snapped. ''Bella, Edward needs to leave so he won't eat you. But he'll be back before you even wake.''

''Alice.'' I chuckled. ''I'm not going to eat her.''

''Well, we'd hope.'' She deadpanned.

As if Bella could hear us, she let go of my arm, turning away from me. ''Stupid fairy.''

''How do you do that?'' I wondered. ''Even when people are asleep you manage to get what you want.''

She shrugged innocently. ''It's a gift.''

I nodded, getting up. ''I'll only be gone for half an hour.''

She rolled her eyes. ''I know.''

I slipped from the hotel window, into a nearby forest, Alice's visions perplexing me. She could see minor things, like when I would be back, but not things that could change our lives, nothing big, nothing about Bella.

This wasn't good, Alice didn't know what would happen, which meant I didn't know either, but Bella knew.

Which meant I still didn't know.

I tried to switch off my brain while hunting, to focus solely on the hunt. And, for about fifteen minutes, I didn't have any worries, Bella was safe with Alice, the others would be coming soon, but I couldn't shake that sinking feeling I had.

I wasn't going to go far to hunt, so there were only deer, but I didn't mind, though the taste wasn't all that appealing, especially when you were going back to Bella. I was back at the hotel exactly thirty-one minutes after I had left it.

''You're late.'' Alice whisper accused.

''You painted her nails?'' I crinkled my nose at the horrible, toxic, fragrance of the nail varnish. ''While she was asleep?''

''She wouldn't say yes while conscious.'' She shrugged. ''Her cuticles were just horrible.''

''Alice.'' I groaned. ''She can make decisions for herself.''

''I know.'' She glared. ''But she wouldn't have made this decision right.'' She was pouting now. ''I didn't want to fight you and hold her down, a girl can only do so much.''

''Lord.'' I rolled my eyes. It was getting bright out. ''When will the others get here?''

_Later, about an hour, she will be awake in about five minutes._

''You can go hunt if you want.'' I suggested, she nodded, getting up and gliding to the window, but not before turning to glance at Bella once again, her thoughts worried, though she tried to hide them.

_The thing is Edward. _Alice's thoughts fluttered through my head. _I think my power is greatly faulted, due to Bella or some other cause, or both, but I don't think I'm seeing things as the person makes them anymore, I'm seeing them two seconds before they happen._

''It's okay, Alice.'' I tried to re-assure her, she felt blind.

She shook her head and zoomed out the window, she was right, it wasn't okay.

Bella woke up about three minutes later.

''My nails have been assaulted.'' Was the first thing she said, though it was more of a groan. ''Really Alice, baby blue?''

I chuckled. ''If you had warned me I could have stopped her.''

She rolled her eyes. ''I didn't know, I don't see everything, especially something as trivial as nail painting.''

I sat down on the bed beside her. ''How did you know it was her then?''

''Well it was hardly you.'' She laughed. ''Alice is the only person I know who would do this.''

I chuckled. ''True.''

We sat there in silence for a minute or two, but it wasn't awkward or anything, just peaceful. Until her stomach rumbled. She blushed and clutched her stomach, as if in hopes to stop or muffle the noise.

''Breakfast time.'' She hadn't eaten anything in how long? Oh god, remind yourself, humans eat regularly.

She did something unexpected though, as she clutched her throat in horror, right before bursting into laughter.

''That wasn't funny.'' I disagreed, crossing my arms.

She got out of bed, still in her clothes from yesterday. ''Yes it was, and you know it.''

She grabbed her bag which Alice had brought and made her way to the bathroom, she was in there for no less than five minutes, when she came out, looking more refreshed.

''Breakfast time.'' She announced.

''For the human.'' I made it clear.

She smiled up at me. ''You hunted?'' I saw a glint in her eye and I was more prepared this time, as I held my breath and she fisted her hands in my jumper so our lips could meet.

I pulled away a minute later, chuckling as she needed to breathe and her stomach rumbled.

Her face was flushed and she was trying to get her breath back, but her face was serious. ''I love you.''

''I love you too, is everything alright?''

''Yeah.'' She smiled. ''Once I eat.''

Something was wrong, some things didn't add up, like how Bella strongly argued on going down for breakfast, instead of room serves. Or how right now I was standing, like a bit of a creep, outside the girl's toilets downstairs, though she could have gone upstairs, and how that kiss felt wrong, like she was saying goodbye, reminding me that she loved me.

I didn't even hesitate on opening the bathroom door, though maybe I should have, for a second, there was only one woman in there who let out a surprise shriek and grabbed her handbag, glaring at me on the way out.

But that didn't matter, because Bella was gone, and I all that was left was her scent, mixed with an unfamiliar vampire.

But one thing caught my attention, an envelope on the ground, smelling of Bella, addressed to me in her scrawl.

**I'm mean I know, I'm sorry, the action is picking up again, Ahhhhhh, she has been Bellanapped, but by who? I was going to update tomorrow, but I was late with my last update so I'll give it to you early. Review please! Thank you 卌 ****;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	23. Chapter 22: Breathing

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 22: Breathing. **

**(BPOV)Bella.**

Waking up to find out your nails have been vandalised by a stupid, medalling, fairy, was not pleasant.

I ranted to Edward, but I knew, deep down, it was all just a distraction, I couldn't think about what was about to happen, I didn't want to be sick.

I went to the bathroom, knowing that Edward deserved some sort of explanation, so, quickly, I wrote it down, hoping to god he would forgive me.

_Edward,_

_I told you all my Decisions would not be to your liking, this one in particular, isn't to mine either. But if I didn't do it, well, I wouldn't be breathing-needing the oxygen or not-ever again. And I've seen this future, one without me, unfortunately, means one without you._

_But that isn't going to happen, because, though I don't know exactly what is going to happen, in the end, I will be breathing._

I didn't mention the fact that I won't need the oxygen.

_Calm down, just follow the scent and everything should work out. I can tell you this, in the normal world, where I didn't have this power, I would have not have gone willingly, and I would have had my hand broken in the process, so this time around, I would be a bit more cooperative, though, she still puts her hand on my mouth and lifts me from the room._

_She is a redheaded vampire I do not know, but she seems to think I am some sick prize in her, and her mate's game, he has long blond hair and they both look to . . .weird to be vampires, I don't know if you know them, but he female reminds me of a cat._

_That kiss was a goodbye, but it's OK, because it's only temporary._

_Love always,_

_Bella._

It felt weird to write it, especially the kiss part, as it hadn't even happened yet, I had noticed Edwards eyes were considerably lighter though, so he could definitely handle it. I got dressed as fast as I could, I didn't want to be too long.

I walked out, after hiding the paper in my pocket, and brightly announced. ''Breakfast time.'' Trying to mask my discomfort and nervousness.

''For the human.'' He clarified. I bit my cheek to stop from laughing, I wasn't even sure if it was funny, I had a strong suspicion laughing right now might make me look like a mad woman.

I looked right into his eyes, melting at the liquid amber I found there. ''You hunted.'' I noted, knowing now was the time, I pretended to have a great, genius, idea. Though I couldn't deny that kissing him was a great, genius, idea.

He held his breath, and I fisted my hands in his jumper, our lips met, sending electricity spiralling through me, my heart jumped and I blushed fifty shades of red, I was running out of breath, he pulled away, I cursed my need for air as I struggled to get my breathing on track again, and to calm my frantically beating heart.

I'm pretty sure my stomach was trying to tell people I was harbouring bares in there, from the noises it was making, but I was suddenly overcome with emotion, my time as a human was closing in, each heartbeat, each breath, they were always numbered, everyone's is, but I only had little time left.

So I sucked in a breath, because I could, and my heart was still momentarily beating. ''I love you.'' We both knew this to be true, but we hadn't said it much, I just, I don't know, _needed _him to know. Just to remember, though I knew he already would. Then, there was that part of me, that wanted him to call me out, say something was wrong, something was definitely wrong.

''I love you too, everything alright?'' His eyes were soft, pleading with me to say if it wasn't, praying everything was.

''Yeah.'' I smiled, turning my head so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes I blinked away. ''Once I eat.'' I reasoned.

On the walk downstairs, I noticed things I usually didn't, the pattern in the carpet, the stains. The color of the walls, the flickering light, the faint smell of cleaning products. Then, of course, there was Edward, standing so close to me as we walked, side by side, I felt oddly safe, because I knew I was, beside him, I was.

The second I left, however.

I would literally be Bellanapped.

''I need the bathroom.'' I mumbled, blushing and stumbling awkwardly on my way. He didn't seem to question it, thank god.

He waited outside the bathrooms while I went in, I looked back, once more, but I couldn't hold the tears back anymore, he didn't see though, I was already through the door.

Only one stall was occupied, I went into the second one and hesitantly wiped my tears, I walked back out to stand in front of the mirror, planting the letter for Edward on the ground, and stepping on it, just in case she saw.

I guess I should have fought as the cool, marble hand clamped around my mouth, the texture was oddly familiar, but distantly not, because this wasn't my vampire.

Ha, my vampire, as if I owned him, I knew he owned me though, he always had, and he always would, no matter what the outcome.

Not saying a single word or making a squeak of a sound, a hard, hand snaked around my waist, knocking the wind out of me, as if breathing wasn't enough of a challenge already and then, the world was an endless blur of green trees, red hair and cool air whipping my whole body.

_Plus_. My brain added dryly to the situation. _The annoying hand on my mouth which was making it extremely hard to breathe._

Eventually the lack of air got to me, and my mind became fuzzy as the last thing I registered was the voice of an angry man, asking why I wasn't awake, then, mind blistering pain radiated from my stomach, where the shoe made contact.

I wanted it over.

**I felt very sorry for Bella this chapter, it wasn't easy for her, but trust me, telling Edward would mean catastrophic results, anyway, I'd say this story will get to 30+ chapters, I know a lot of you weren't expecting this, and don't know where this is going. But all I have to say to that is:**

**Excellent (Insert Mr. Burns tapping his fingers here) I know I'm weird. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	24. Chapter 23: The Scent

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 23: The Scent.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

I didn't even hesitate a second, I grabbed the letter and ran, focusing solely on the scent of Bella and a vampire. There was no time to read the letter, that would only delay me in my hunt.

Though the pull to read the letter was too much, what if it led me to her? It probably explained a lot, well I hoped.

I knew when my phone rang it was Alice, who probably saw this happening while it was happening. I didn't want to answer, but the possibility that she might know something was too huge, I answered the phone.

Alice started talking straight away. ''Stop, Edward, stop. I'm about five minutes away with everyone, read the letter, it has the answers, or some of them, you'll be outnumbered, and one of them is extremely angry, stop running, we'll be there in a few minutes. Don't do anything stupid Edward.''

She hung up, not giving me enough time to answer, but enough time to think. If the family was with her, I would have a better chance, I didn't know how much of them there were, and having my family there I would have a better chance of getting Bella. I opened the letter, and started reading, my heart breaking more and more with every hand written word scrawled on the page.

_Edward,_

_I told you all my Decisions would not be to your liking, this one in particular, isn't to mine either. But if I didn't do it, well, I wouldn't be breathing-needing the oxygen or not-ever again. And I've seen this future, one without me, unfortunately, means one without you._

_But that isn't going to happen, because, though I don't know exactly what is going to happen, in the end, I will be breathing._

_Calm down, just follow the scent and everything should work out. I can tell you this, in the normal world, where I didn't have this power, I would have not have gone willingly, and I would have had my hand broken in the process, so this time around, I would be a bit more cooperative, though, she still puts her hand on my mouth and lifts me from the room._

_She is a redheaded vampire I do not know, but she seems to think I am some sick prize to her, and her mate's game, he has long blond hair and they both look to . . .weird to be vampires, I don't know if you know them, but he female reminds me of a cat._

_That kiss was a goodbye, but it's OK, because it's only temporary._

_Love always,_

_Bella._

She may have given me a temporary goodbye, but she shouldn't have given me a goodbye at all. What did she mean she would be a bit more cooperative? She went willingly? How could she do that? The vampires, something about the description sounds familiar, but I couldn't place it.

I gritted my teeth together in frustration, venom was building in my mouth. Who were these vampires? They had taken Bella, but why? Did anyone in the family know them? Had we done anything to anger these monsters? Hunted on their territory? Though I don't remember.

I was so engrossed by the letter, my family were only ten seconds away before I noticed, or heard, them. ''Give it to me.'' Alice demanded, holding her hand out for the letter, which I passed to her, silent.

Emmett crinkled his nose. _She needs to re-phrase that, not a visual I want. _But even Emmett knew this was not the time to make a joke like that.

''James and Victoria.'' She decided. ''Those nomads I saw-that ones that left.'' Her face turned into a mask of horror. ''What if they heard the commotion and came back? We were all so distracted by the Denali's, could we not have noticed?''

''It doesn't matter.'' I decided, Alice didn't flinch at my tone, which was a growl. ''They have Bella, we need to move.''

At least the family seemed to agree with me, we set off running, until we saw a lake up ahead, the scent went right into the lake, demolishing all smells, but me and Alice didn't even need to communicate to know. She ran one way and I ran the other, if the vampire brought Bella into the lake, which wasn't deep at all, she would have had to bring her out again. Me and Alice trailed the edges, looking for the scent. I found the trail, I just whispered. ''Here.'' Not having the fighting energy to say much more and I knew they would hear.

I knew we were closing in when I smelt it, her blood. Tempting, sweet and burning, but the thought of killing her was lost, buried in the deepest part of my mind, masked with the part that screamed at me that she was heart, alive, but heart.

Her heart beat was frantic, I could hear the thoughts of the vampires, I was momentarily stunned, because there wasn't two, there was three.

The others were just a few steps behind me. But I would get there first.

Bella's scream sliced through the air and through me, I flinched, the pain blaring through me with such force. They were in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I read their thoughts. James, the male blond thought torturing her would be fun. Victoria, the redhead, just did whatever James told her too, she loved him, and he cared for her, not nearly as much as she did for him.

The last one was Laurent, he had olive skin, and he was the source of Bella's kidnapping. Apparently he was on the sidelines the whole time, and watched as we killed Irina-his mate.

I saw Bella through his eyes, she was curled into herself on the ground, covered in blood and screaming in pain. _An eye for an eye. _He mused in his head, he was going to kill Bella, as we had killed Irina.

I didn't hesitate a second when I reached the cabin, I actually sped up-and left an Edward shaped hole in the wall.

I pulled this Laurent fellow, who was crouched over Bella, away. I was about to rip his head off, next thing I knew, I was in a headlock.

Bella's screams still continued to pierce the air.

**Happy fourth of July to those of you who celebrate it, I love holidays . . .even if I don't celebrate them lol. Anyway, review, and check out my new story. **_Candour College. _**Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	25. Chapter 24: The Choice

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 24: The Choice. **

**(EPOV)Edward.**

I was fast, flipping the vampire over and dislodging his hands from my neck, in the distance I heard the tearing of a vampire limb being ripped from the body, and the painful scream that followed. But all that was fuzzy compared to Bella, who was writhing in pain. She was with Carlisle, who was trying to look at the damage to her head. I looked down at the vampire whom I now had in a head lock, James, I remembered his name, Alice and Emmett took him from me.

''Bella needs you.'' Alice said, Bella's name seemed to snap something inside of me and I dropped James into the unbreakable hold of Emmett.

I ran as if my minor life depended on it, which it did, since Bella's did. ''Bella! Bella, baby, can you hear me?'' I pleaded.

Her screaming stopped imminently, instead she started to bite her lip, as if she knew each scream sliced through me and she wanted to ease my pain. But I needed to ease her's, until she was fine, I would never be.

I was focusing on her face, sweaty and scrunched up in pain, distantly I heard Carlisle's calm voice asking for my belt, something about her leg.

I obliged to his demand, never taking my eyes off of Bella. ''Bella, talk to me.'' I pleaded.

''Hold her head, Edward, she's bleeding out.'' I hadn't even noticed the blood, and it didn't faze me for even a second, I knelt at her head, taking it in my hands to try stop the blood flow before Carlisle got here.

''Edward.'' She whimpered.

''I'm here, everything's going to be fine.'' I tried to remain calm, but my voice betrayed me.

''I'm sorry.'' She bit her lip again, as if to keep in a scream. ''Fuck.'' It was probably the last thing I expected her to say, never having heard her curse before, but when the time was right.

She had been half lying on her arm, as if to keep it still, but she moved it slightly, allowing me to see the real problem, the cause for the screams, the 'I'm sorry' and the cursing.

She had been bitten.

''Carlisle.'' I said, the fear and regret lacing my tone, causing him to look up from Bella's leg. ''Her hand.'' I rasped, he followed my gaze and dropped her leg, gently, and walked to the opposite side, taking her hand in his and pressing around the wound.

Her blood had finally gotten through to the monster within, growling up with full force, but I swallowed back the venom, I would not cave now, we had come too far to cave now.

I was still holding her head in my hands, noticing the way she was thrashing around more, the fiery pain coursing through her veins, killing her, bringing her closer to my life.

''Carlisle.'' I choked out, pleading, for what I did not know, just for something.

''There may be a way.'' He reasoned, trying to stay calm, I was focusing on the stench of burning vampire, and not Bella's blood.

''What?'' I gritted out through clenched teeth. ''What is it?''

''Suck the venom out.'' The suggestion felt so bizarre to me I froze for a minute. ''You have to do it, Edward, only you.'' He added.

I shook my head, both to the suggestion and to clear it. ''No. No I can't, I'll kill her, Carlisle.''

''You have to make the decision now, Edward, we don't have much time.'' I was just there, acting like an idiot, shaking my head.

''Edward.'' She gritted her teeth. ''Pick vampire, remember?'' her voice was strained, and she seemed to scream into her closed lips. Words which she spoke to me days ago seemed to now make sense, in a weird way.

**There will be a time when you have to choose me or the vampire, pick the vampire, always pick the vampire.**

She wanted to be one of us, she had told me, without telling me, to let this change happen, but how could I? Could I be selfish enough to let this happen? If I really loved her enough, I wouldn't let the change happen, to let her go through unbearable pain for three days, how could I do that to her?

''What does that mean?'' Carlisle wondered. ''Edward? You have to act now.''

Then I was crouching down in front of her hand, which was jerking uncontrollably. I couldn't do it, if I sucked the venom out, I would surely kill her, right? I didn't have enough control to stop, and that was my biggest fear, not stopping.

How could she want this life? But I knew why, she wanted me, forever, and of course I wanted her forever, the image I had seen in Alice's mind, which seemed like a lifetime ago, flashed before my eyes, Bella, ice-cold, blood red eyes, _loving _blood red eyes, a white dress, and suddenly the possibility for Bella being my wife seemed plausible.

But selfish.

All I had to do was press my lips to her skin and bite her, either to suck the venom out, or, put more venom in, which would, hopefully, speed up the process.

But the question still lingered, could I do it?

She wanted to be a vampire, and I wanted her to be a vampire, but I didn't want to doom her, or put her through so much pain.

In the end all it took for my decision to be made was one look from Bella. She finally prised her eyes open to look into mine, and I knew what they held. She was pleading with me to let the change happen, so I knew what I had to do.

I put my mouth down to her skin, and bit her, not sucking the venom out, but putting more in. I just hoped it would work, she seemed to recoil as I bit her, naturally, I only hoped this was the right thing to do, deep down I knew it was, it was what she wanted, what I wanted.

But when I picked her up, and she was still biting her lip raw in an effort to not scream, the doubt seeped in, Carlisle stood by me and nodded stiffly, hiding his thoughts, but I saw a flash, he was happy we could be together now, and I wouldn't have to fight to not kill her.

But was it worth it?

**This took me longer than usual to get out, I know, I was putting it off, not really knowing why, I think it might be because I don't want this to end, but I do, and I know all you people out there want to know what other kind of twists I can come up with, well, you'll see, I love putting random twists no one expects into stories, if anyone likes romance\drama\Humour, check out my new story, **_Candour College_**, which I have been told by a few is funny, but I don't know. Please review, and to all of you people out there who got me up to 301 reviews, Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	26. Chapter 25: The Distractions

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 25: The Distractions. **

**(BPOV)Bella.**

I _wish_ I was dead.

Because of the pain, I wasn't asleep, I was in pain, was death this painful? It was sheering burning pain, it seemed to have replaced the blood in my veins. I writhed and twisted, hoping the pain would go. It didn't. I was screaming, screaming, screaming, I tried to think, to get one clear thought about what was happening to me, but I kept coming up blank, what the hell was happening?

I felt like I was underwater, boiling water, but I couldn't hear much, every time I got close, I slipped back under.

''Bella! Bella, baby, can you hear me?''

Edward.

His voice broke through the watery haze, but it was pained, desperate, and I knew I had to stop screaming, trying to reassure him, besides, not like screaming helped the pain.

Then, I gathered enough thought to remember. Vampire. I was changing, that ass, Laurent, had bit me, yes, I wanted to be a vampire, an di knew it was painful, but hearing about it, and experiencing it were two different things.

I couldn't really hear much, but the image of Laurent and James hovering over me with Victoria in the distance scared me some. ''Edward.'' I whimpered, wondering if he was still here, if they were dead yet.

''I'm here, everything's going to be fine.'' He tried to assure and calm me, but his voice wavered slightly, I didn't think this was possible for a vampire, but it happened. The pain was excruciating, but I needed to apologise, because Edward would have to let the change happen soon.

''I'm sorry.'' The blood in my veins was boiling, bubbling, drying up. ''Fuck.'' I breathed, I never really cured, but it seemed like a good time for it, I tried to prise my eyes open, but they wouldn't budge.

There was a poking and prodding happening at my leg and head, but the pain was numbed in comparison to what was happening all through me.

''Her hand.'' Edward's angel voice broke through the surface again, tearing me up inside, a cold hand picked up the source of the burning and the pain worsened, I bit my lip, trying not to scream.

''There may be a way.'' A calm voice which seemed vaguely familiar said.

''What? What is it?'' Edward was panicking, I could hear the sheer terror in his voice, and the pain.

''Suck the venom out. You have to do it, Edward, only you.'' The calm voice added, I was glad the calm voice was here, he was the voice of reason, even if I didn't like his reasoning, I wanted to be a vampire.

The pain was the only thing that made me doubt that thought.

I had to remind him about what I said, and hope that he got it, then hopefully he'd know, that me being a vampire would be for the best, it's not like I had any family left really, the Cullen's were my family, and I needed to be like them, somewhere in there, Edward spoke, the calm voice did too, but I didn't hear. I just concentrated on saying this one line without screaming, yeah, easier said, or thought in my case, then done.

''Edward. Pick vampire, remember?'' I hoped he did, I couldn't elaborate, I clamped my lips closed and let out a silent, muffled, scream, and I was engulfed by the pain again.

It was as if, a truck ran over my chest, or I was stabbed a million times, all over. When will it end? I was still trying not to scream. My heart was pounding so fast and hard agent my ribcage I thought it was going to jump out of my chest.

No one should go through this, ever.

Just the thought of everyone close to me going through this haunted me. The pain got worse, and started throbbing around certain areas, my neck, arms, and I knew he was biting me. Injecting more venom. God I hoped it speed up the process.

This pain seemed to continue for a lifetime, it somehow got worse. I tried to think of anything to distract me, but I couldn't, until one particular subject cut through my concentration.

Charlie.

Would he even miss me? File a missing persons report? Of course I don't think it's right for any parent to say goodbye or bury a child, but I can't see him missing me. And it didn't hurt as much as it should have, or as much as I thought it would, I realized that he was completely, just, nothing to me anymore. The thought should have saddened me, but even if I could feel anything _other _then the burning, I knew I was numb on the topic; Charlie was completely dead to me.

Once I realized this, however, the pain began to make it known again, it became more prominent than before, I could hear my heart beating erratically, the pain was lonely, I had been in the darkness for so long now, I was sure it was going to end soon, but my luck, which was never really there, started to run out and it got worse.

For a few unbearable minutes I just wanted to die, like I had been, I wanted the pain gone. But no matter how much I wished for death, the thought of Edward brought me back down to earth, I just had to endure a little while more of this pain, then I would be with him.

That's what got me through it.

I think I gasped when it happened, it started with my toes, the pain went, fingers, legs, arms, head, everywhere but the heart, it got worse, the pain erupted from my heart, I could definitely hear it now, it was beating too fast, the pain was worse than the accident that killed mom, or any beating Charlie ever gave me, I let out a surprised gasp/scream before the pain went completely.

My eyes were clamped closed, and it took me a second to realize that they were closed and the world was in blackness.

''Bella.'' The voice was clearer, and it was different, but there was no mistaking it.

I prised my eyes open. ''Edward.''

**Is anyone still out there? God, we're almost done, thank you everyone to all the positive reviews you have given me, if you like humor and drama check out my story **_**Candour College. **_**I'm so tired, had to get up at 5:30 this morning****to get**_** Five Seconds Of Summer **_**tickets, which I did, sitting on the cold hard ground for hours was worth it! ****Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	27. Outtake: Well, Shit

**Bella Swan The Enigma.**

**Outtake: Well, Shit.**

**(CPOV)Charlie.**

She's been gone a while.

I squinted my eyes at the sunlight peeking in through the curtains, damn sunlight, damn Isabella. I don't really know what day it is, my head was pounding, and they say the best way to cure a hangover is more drinking, but I couldn't do that today. Isabella had been gone at least a few days and I was sick of pizza, I needed real food, and she was good for nothing else but cooking anyway.

Stupid girl.

Now I would have to take time out of my life to go find her, ugh, she would be sorry when I found her, making her suffer was only a small punishment for killing her mother, she deserved worse.

I showered quickly in the boiling water, making sure to scrub off all traces of alcohol from my body. I was happy to see my eyes were red rimmed though, it looked like I had been crying, I could play the grieving father card.

I would tell them she had been gone for two or three days, and she wasn't answering her phone and that I was worried, yeah, I could be worried.

I parked the car down the road from the station, and I was walking up to it when I overheard some woman gossiping.

''Dr. Cullen's gone camping with his family again.'' The woman scoffed. ''I don't know how he's allowed to take them out of school so much, it has to be affecting their grades.''

I kept walking though that struck a chord, Dr. Cullen and his son, his son who was in too close proximity to Isabella. She wouldn't tell anyone, would she? Surely she'd know what would happen if I found out she had told someone? The outcome wouldn't be good, for her, and then for me in the end if she had told anyone. That girl barely spoke, and we had an unsaid rule for her to keep everything that happens silent.

But if she _did _tell someone, well, I'd make sure she would never be able to again. I rounded the corner to the station and opened the big heavy door. I put on my best 'melancholy face', just thinking about Renee, and all Isabella had done to her, and I. I had lost a wife, leg, and daughter that day, all because of her.

Manning the front desk was a fat, balding man, eating a donut, okay, well, he wasn't, but that would have completed the image if he was.

My eyes were red and puffy and my lips were pulled down into a frown, hoping this was enough; I walked up to the fat man, who was on his computer, engrossed in whatever was on the screen.

I cleared my throat.

''Sorry sir, how may I help you?'' He sighed, glancing up causing something I didn't know to flicker across his face.

''My daughter is missing.'' I said roughly. ''Isabella Swan, she runs away a lot, but she usually comes back by now, it's been three days.'' I explained, I couldn't care less if I got her back really, I just wanted to teach her a lesson.

''One moment sir.'' He nodded and went off back to probably get some other fat balding man. But the new guy was a young guy, who wasn't fat and had all his hair in place, damn.

''Mr. Swan, I need you to come with me.'' The young guy said. ''I'm Deputy Mark, and we just want to ask you some questions about your daughter back here.''

I didn't expect anything fishy, or else I would have attempted to break for it, but I should have expected something, because before I knew it I was locked in an interview room.

A young police woman came in then and sat across from me with a serious expression on her face. ''Mr. Swan, your daughter was recently admitted to the hospital for minor injuries involving a car accident. Correct?''

I nodded, not liking where this was going.

''But while she was there doctors came across something worse.'' She pursed her lips. ''Isabella had injuries which weren't caused by the accident, would you know about any of these?''

I shrugged, trying not to sweat. ''She was clumsy.'' I explained. ''those bruises could have come about any time by anything.''

She cocked her head to the side. ''Mr. Swan, I never mentioned anything about bruises.''

''Yes, but I saw them.'' I defended.

She raised her eyebrow. ''Really? Why would be looking at your teenage daughter's stomach? Back? Or legs? We've been interviewing some people who knew Isabella and they said she always wore long sleeves and jeans, why did you see under those clothes?''

I knew what she was hinting at, but I had never raped Isabella, even for me, that was too far. ''She was cautious, when her mother died in that horrible car crash and I lost my leg Isabella had a bad scar on her arm she didn't want anyone to see, but she didn't mind if I saw.'' I lied quickly. ''She only dressed like that when she was going out.

''Now, you call your daughter Isabella?''

Now I was confused. ''Well, that's her name.''

She nodded. ''Yes, but every one of her classmates we've talked to said she insisted to be called Bella, that Isabella never suited her and that everyone close to her called her Bella.''

''You call her Isabella.'' I pointed out.

''Yes, Mr. Swan, I do, but I have never met Isabella, but I would surely think that you, the one family member she had left, who cared for her when she was going through such torment, it's hard being a teenage girl without a mother, I would think, you, of all people would call her Bella too, or some other little nickname.''

''Bella killed her mother.'' I bellowed before I could stop myself, I clenched my fist and took long deep breaths.

''My, my, Mr. Swan, what a temper you have, according to my notes, a drunk driver caused the accident, not Isabella.''

''She knows she killed her mother.'' I nodded, eyes closed. ''That's why she ran away, why she always run's away, she's guilty.''

''No, Mr. Swan, in the last hour you've been here, we sent some people down to your house, they found a lot of beer, do you drink a lot, Mr. Swan?''

''No, only at the weekend.''

''Would you call last night the weekend?''

''Er, no.''

''No, yesterday was Wednesday, yet we have found spilt beer on the carpet, and it happened recently. That's not all the liquid we found in your house, in the carpet, on the walls, Mr. Swan, a large quantity of Blood has been found, and I'm guessing it's not yours.'' She raised an eyebrow when I laughed. ''Mr. Swan, this is serious.''

''I didn't kill my daughter.'' I scoffed.

''No one said you did, Mr. Swan, I'm just saying the possibility of a murder charge is not in your favour right now.''

_Well, shit, if I ever see Isabella again, I would kill her._

**This chapter was horrible to write, I wanted to kill Charlie myself ha. Anyone out there ever read **_**Paper Towns **_**or **_**Looking for Alaska **_**by John Green? Well, just found out in the next 2-3 years they're going to be movies, and I'm so happy, anyway, review on the evil Charlie, god I hate him. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	28. Chapter 26: The Hunt

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 26: The Hunt.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

''Edward, my visions are getting clearer.'' Alice said seriously.

''What?'' I looked up from Bella's side, her heart beat was getting faster, she wouldn't be in pain for much longer. ''Did you see anything?''

She nodded, smiling. ''I saw something after you left with Bella.'' She sighed. ''I collected her blood from the house, well as much as I could sponge up and squeeze out, I also took some of her blood, she'll be fine.''

''But why?''

''In about five minutes Charlie is going to leave his house to report her missing, and three days ago I planted her blood in the basement, he won't notice, I planted a lot of blood, and a lamp, covered in her blood, there's the complaint from the hospital on the physical abuse, and the pictures, fractured ribs that were never treated, it's enough to nail him for her mother, I planted a lot of blood.''

She showed me the scene in her head, a lamp with the base covered in her blood, god, the blood, my throat tightened and venom filled my mouth, I hadn't hunted in three days and being around Bella's blood wasn't helping. Anyway, back to the lamp, used as a weapon in the killing of Bella.

Alice could see him getting convicted for it.

I sighed, thinking he had got what was coming to him. _Go hunt, Edward, you have half an hour before she wakes, and it'll be difficult. _

I sighed, I knew this. Bella would be in her newborn stage, and mightn't possibly even recognise me, but she probably would, though it was still a chilling prospect.

Alice tapped her foot. _Don't make me drag you out of here._

She had hunted recently, and wasn't this affected by Bella's blood, so I knew she was stronger than me, damn pix, and I decided to leave the house with some dignity so I got up-kissing Bella on the forehead-and ran out the window, I decided to leave her in my room, so she'd be more comfortable. Somewhere she knew, sort of, it was better than the guest bedroom.

I snapped the necks of three deer before draining them dry, I would need to be well fed for when Bella goes hunting, she would be stronger than me, but as long as the place was clear of humans, everything would be okay.

I made it back to the house with five minutes to spare, thank god; I would have killed Alice if I didn't make it back for her awakening.

Her heart was frantic, I would miss her heartbeat, yes, it meant that she was human, but it soothed me, let me know that she was alive and safe, now, with the pace it was at, it just reminded me that I could have saved her, instead, I put her through the pain, pain she wanted, but it was at my hands.

Jasper thought it was a bad idea for me to be alone with her when she woke up, but I argued that I didn't want her overwhelmed with the whole family in here, when she woke up, after being in pain for days, and her eyesight being immaculate, and her hearing enhanced, I needed to be the only one in here, you know, so she doesn't freak out.

A strangled gasp escaped her lips and I was back by her side, kneeling beside her with her hand in mine.

I'm not sure if she realized it or not, but she jerked her hand from mine, the same second her heart stopped.

''Bella.'' I whispered, my tone soft and wondering, not wanting to scare her.

And her red eyes flew open.

An image of her chocolate brown eyes flashed before my eyes, but I quickly pushed the image away, I would miss her eyes, but that was a small thing, too small to really fret over.

''Edward.'' I've always loved the sound of my name on her lips, but it seemed more enhanced now, her voice new, like tinkling bells, it was fitting, it was beautiful, it was different, it was so her.

The next thing I knew I was pinned to the floor with Bella's arms wrapped around me with her legs straddling my waist, I hugged her back, trying to find a way to tell her she was squishing me.

''Bella.'' I wheezed. ''Not so tight.''

Her arms immediately went limp and she stopped her grip, I frowned at the lack of contact until she mumbled 'sorry' and brought her lips to mine. I could count the amount of times we had kissed on one hand, or on two fingers, but this time my fear of hurting her was out the window, I was slightly shocked that she was even thinking about kissing right now, of course I kissed her back, but when I, and everyone else, awoke from the change, the only thing on the mind was blood.

''Bella.'' I managed to get out. ''We need to stop, aren't you thirsty?''

She groaned. ''I wasn't, until you mentioned it.'' She sat up and clutched her throat, scooting away from me.

''Bella, you need to hunt.''

She looked up at me with such pain in her eyes my heart broke. ''I'm sorry.'' She blurted out suddenly.

''What?'' I asked, taken back slightly. ''There's nothing to be sorry for.''

''Was the pain this bad when you were around me?''

I shook my head, only she would be thinking of others at a time like this. ''It was worth it.''

Her eyes were unsure, but she nodded. ''Okay.''

''Now.'' I grinned. ''Let's go hunt.''

She smiled which then turned into a grimace, she was in pain, and then I almost was, just by looking at her.

''Breakfast time.'' She joked. ''And this time I don't have to worry about you eating me.''

I smiled and got up, offering her my hand, which she took. I don't know how she was able to joke at a time like this, but I loved her even more for it.

''Were you ever even worried about it?'' I asked, guiding her towards the window.

''No.'' she shook her head, looking down hesitantly.

''What's wrong?''

''Everything seemes sharper.''

''You'll get used to the eyesight soon.'' I assured.

She frowned, and I swear if she were human she would have blushed. ''I meant all the rocks, all the edges seem so much pointier than I remember.''

Emmett's laughter could be heard from downstairs. ''It can't hurt you.'' I told her.

She smiled. ''I know,'' and she jumped, with a lot of grace for a newborn, and I was right there after her.

And then we seemed to be racing against not only each other, but time. It started out as a race anyway, into the woods, until we were deep enough, to where there should be no human's.

Yeah, there shouldn't be, but I should have checked.

Bella whipped her head around and growled, she had taken off before I had even smelled the human, with the open flesh wound.

And then I heard the thoughts, a young family, there was a man and a woman laughing, until a little girl, about five or six started crying, after falling over, there was a lot of blood.

If Bella killed them, she'd never forgive herself.

I'd never forgive myself.

That's when the race against time began.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, please check out this fanfiction, a cross between **_**Twilight **_**and **_**The Hunger Games **_**called **_The Twilight Games by InterestingDrama _**it's so good but needs more readers! Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	29. Chapter 27: Thoughts

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 27: Thoughts.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

If Bella had killed them, it would haunt her, forever, I had killed, even if they were bad people, and I know I still regret it.

So, I ran, knowing it probably wouldn't end well, Bella wasn't too far ahead of me, and I knew if I got much closer the raw reality was that she wouldn't recognize me, the hunt completely taking over her mind, and she would attack.

So, I pounced.

The scent of the blood wafted over me, but I wasn't in hunting mode, I had just hunted, I could control it, the scent was weak in comparison to Bella's, this was Bella's first hunt, her first scent of blood as a newborn vampire and it was a little girls.

The wind blew the ends of my hair from my face, multiple twigs snapped beneath my feet with the added pressure of the jump, animals scurried away in fear and there was a loud crack as I collided with Bella, knocking us both to the slightly damp ground, I don't know why I even thought that Alice would be angry with the messed up clothes, it should have been the furthest thing on my mind.

Bella snarled and tried to escape my hold, but then I knew she understood some, she was much stronger than me, and could have escaped.

''Bella.'' I hissed. ''It's okay, let me help you, it's okay.''

But it wasn't okay, I knew that, she knew that, she finally became still in my arms.

''Get me out of here.'' She gritted out through her clenched teeth, she gulped before continuing, swallowing back the burning venom. ''I can't . . . Edward . . . Help.'' she breathed.

''That little girl has a family, those people have other loved ones, just think about it.'' I begged, hoping I was getting through to her, praying she had enough control.

''I'm okay.'' She assured. ''You can let me go.''

She had stopped breathing, but I wasn't sure, I had to just trust her enough to run away, so I let her up, taking a hold of her hand, just in case. But of course she was stronger than me and broke free, running in the opposite direction. I breathed a sigh of relief, running after her.

Once she was sure we were far enough-I had been monitoring the air, but I took a safety sniff just in case, we were clear-She stopped and collapsed onto her knees on the ground, I followed her.

''I'm sorry.'' She whispered, looking deep into my eyes.

''Bella.'' I groaned, reaching out to touch her arm. ''You did nothing wrong, it's our hunting instant, I should have checked.'' I admitted in defeat, trying to soothe her.

She jerked away from my touch; I tried to swallow my hurt. ''I could have hurt you.'' She seemed angry . . .and sad. ''I _was _going to hurt you, Edward, until I realized it was you, it's not your fault, I should have stopped myself. . .'' she trailed off, turning away from me.

''Jesus Bella.'' I wrapped my arms around her, she tried to get away again, but I didn't budge, she rested her head on my chest. ''You're a _newborn, _what you did.'' I shook my head; as if to clear it. ''Even mature vampires have trouble doing that, even I was slightly tempted.''

''Really?'' she looked so lost.

''Yes.'' I laughed to lighten the mood. ''We're safe here, let's go hunt.''

''But I was going to kill you, Edward.'' She bit her lip. ''I don't know how to kill a vampire really, and yet I _knew _I was going to kill you.''

''But you didn't, and I knew you might try when I got to you, I still did it.'' I shrugged, standing up and bringing her with me. ''And I don't think that's what's really bothering you.''

''What else could be?'' she turned so I couldn't see her face.

''I don't know, Bella, talk to me.'' I was starting to get slightly irritated.

''It's nothing.'' She snapped. ''I just don't want to think of you hurt, especially at the hands of me.''

''But _that's not all._'' I protested; the next thing I knew I staggered back with the force of Bella crashing into me.

''I'm sorry, I'm taking it all out on you, and I shouldn't be, it's just. . .'' She trailed off, taking a deep, useless breath.

''It's just. . .'' I probed, her arms were around my neck and her legs were wrapped around my waist.

''Stupid.'' She finished. ''Really, really, stupid.'' She pulled back slightly to look at me. ''My visions are gone, and I just feel so blind and useless.''

''Bella.'' I groaned. ''You are not useless, your power might me slightly different now, and even if you don't have any power, you're not useless.''

''I know, and that power might have been annoying, but it was one of the only things I had control over as a human, I just feel so weak.''

''You know when you asked for help back there?'' I asked, she nodded. ''That was the strongest thing I've seen, with all the crap you had to put up with in your past life, how could you be weak?''

''I love you.'' She whispered, I was about to answer when she dropped from me and turned around, becoming silent and still, she was listening for the hunt.

In the distance a twig snapped, Bella's head went towards the sound, and she was off, her long legs striding to the prize.

The mountain lion stalked the deer, as Bella stalked the mountain lion, they both tumbled to the ground, with Bella coming out on top and sinking her teeth in, the lion didn't give up without a fight though, ripping the midnight blue dress Alice had put her in, I chuckled, unbuttoning my shirt for when she was done. And a few deer's later, she was.

''Why aren't you wearing a shirt?'' she squeaked.

''Bella, look at you!'' I laughed. She did, then chuckled herself, before hastily crossing her arms over her chest, where the dress was completely ripped.

_Thank god for bras_

I froze. ''Bella, did you say something?''

It didn't sound like her voice, it sounded like a thought.

''What?'' she blinked. ''No.''

''I heard your thoughts.'' I whispered. ''What happened?'' I wondered.

''You can hear my thoughts?'' She said in horror.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god!_

''Bella, only some of them, don't worry, let's get back to the house and we will sort it out.'' I assured, handing her my shirt, she took it, putting it on, still looking horror struck.

I grinned, maybe she wouldn't be a real enigma forever?

**Review for a sneak peek into the next chapter!**

**Sorry this took so long, this chapter was harder for me to write than it was for Kristen Stewart to squeeze a bottle of ketchup. Next chapter has a bit of a time skip, Please review! Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	30. Chapter 28: Seattle to Forks?

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 28: Seattle to Forks?**

**(BPOV)Bella.**

I was wearing a blond wig.

Edward didn't like it, but in the end it's not like he had to see it, not like he had to be here. But of course he was, he wouldn't let me go through this alone. After everything we've been through these past five months, of course he would be here, if I had risked it, the whole family would have come, hell they wanted to, as my support group, but I decided that two of us was risky enough.

It's not like a blond woman sitting in the back of a courtroom with a giant black hat covering her face wasn't suspicious, nor was the black haired man sitting beside me with his hair slicked back and a French moustache.

God, Edward looked hilarious with a moustache.

He was squeezing my hand, god, you'd think he was more worried than me, he probably was.

''Edward.'' I hissed. ''Calm down, it's going to be okay.''

''Whatever you say Blondie.'' I hit him before he could even finish the last word. ''And my name is Anthony.''

_Oh, I'm sorry, Anthony._

Edward's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. ''I love it when you do that.''

Oh, yes, that.

We found out that I am a shield, but whenever I get over emotional, whatever the emotion, it just drops, and I am open for Edward to read, damn it. My visions were now limited, I only saw big things that were to happen, that would or could possibly affect the family, unfortunately, Charlie's court case was not one of them.

''When we get home.'' I glared at him. ''I'll take your Cd's, the one's you like.'' We also discovered something else about me, too, if I touched something, which was small enough and I wished it away, it would go. Not really, it just turned invisible, it was still there, but the biggest think I had covered was one of Carlisle's big history books, I was working on it. Carlisle thought my powers might be the cause of having been transformed by two different vampires, with two different kinds of venom in me.

That kind of creeps me out some, I just pretend it was Edward who changed me, not by some other guy who tried to kill my family, plus most of the venom was Edward's.

That wiped the grin from his face. ''Bella no.'' he groaned.

''It's Marie, remember?'' I smirked. ''And I'll let you off . . .this time.''

''I love you. . ._Marie._'' He sighed, frowning. ''That sounds wrong, I take it back, I love you. . ._Bella_.'' he said my name so lowly, I barely heard him.

I grinned, he was so weird sometimes. My attention was pulled from the amazing man beside me when the door beside the stand opened and Charlie came shuffling out, sporting an orange jumpsuit, I sniffled a laugh, he looked tired and drained, I felt a moment of sympathy, but then the anger overtook, no, he deserved this.

Then, I just felt nothing.

Edward's hand burned into mine, he was here, and everything would be okay.

The lawyer defending my case proceeded to pile up the evidence against Charlie. There was a noise complaint from a neighbour saying she heard a girl screaming from the house one night, I think I know when it was, about a month before the Cullen's arrived, I burnt the dinner.

Then there was the concerned doctor who made the complaint, I was shocked to see Carlisle there, testifying against him, saying he was concerned about the hand shaped bruises, and he showed the pictures he took, and why he made the complaint.

''Did you know he was testifying?'' I murmured in Edward's general direction.

He was silent, I gasped, hitting him. ''You did?''

''Ow, what's with all the abuse today?'' he whined. ''He didn't want you to freak out, he wanted to tell you himself but he didn't get a chance, apparently.''

I didn't really understand what he was saying so I just nodded along and sighed. It got to the pictures of my blood caked against the walls of Charlie's house, with the lamp covered in my blood and his fingerprints.

We then had to wait for the jury to make the final decision. He pleaded not guilty, unsurprisingly. Edward dragged me from the room, saying Carlisle would call when they were done.

Then he pulled out a tie and made me tie it around my eyes, I was very cautious, I wanted to be able to see, it was uncomfortable and I couldn't stop fidgeting. Then the car came to a sudden stop, and I knew asking where we were was a lost cause, he would never answer.

He got out and he opened my door, I undid my belt and carefully got out, but that was before Edward gathered me up, bridal style, in his arms.

I yelped. ''What the hell, Edward?'' I gasped. ''Put me down!''

''Never.'' he chuckled, bringing me through a door, my legs were swinging, but I was trying desperately to stop my dress from riding up my leg's even more, not that Edward would care . . .or even mind.

''Edward,'' I warned when he put me down and I sighed, reaching up to take off the blindfold, half expecting him to stop me, but he didn't, because he was crouched down in front of me, holding a ring . . .in our old science classroom. I was happy to see he had removed the wig and moustache, though I was still blond.

''How did we get here so fast?'' I muttered, trying to distract myself, the court case was in Seattle, not forks.

''I broke a few laws.'' He shrugged, chuckling nervously. ''I brought us back to the first day we met, when I glared at you and you just seemed bored with me and left, I think I loved you right then, and not just because you stopped me from massacring a whole class, though it was much appreciated.''

I laughed, he looked like he was going to puke his last meal . . .which would have freaked me out, and Alice would kill us both if he got deer blood on my shoe's.

''I will love you, forever, Bella, marry me?'' I was just so shocked, and only one sentence went through my mind.

_Oh my god! Why was he doing this today? Of all days, why today?_

''Bella.'' His eyes were piercing up at me. ''I want you to remember this day, not as the bad day where you had to see him again, but as this happy day.''

''Well I'm happy.'' I laughed. ''I love you, Edward.'' If my voice could waver, it would have. I hated that he heard my thoughts; I really needed to control it.

''Is that your answer? It's not much of an answer.''

I bent down on my knees, kissing him, apparently, it was answer enough.

He pulled away to put the ring on, an oval covered in diamonds, I frowned. ''Please tell me you didn't spend a lot on this?''

''It was my mothers.'' He murmured. And I was suddenly so overcome with emotion I brought my mouth back to his, his hand went to my hair, still wearing the wig, he began to pull, making the wig slip off, I stopped him.

''No one can recognize me, Edward.'' I murmured against his lips.

He chuckled, placing another kiss to my lips. ''We can put it back on.'' Kiss. ''Besides.'' Another kiss, this time he finished pulling off the wig, murmuring against my lips before kissing me again. ''I prefer brunettes.''

**Did anyone like reading that as much as I liked writing it? Hehe, up next is the rest of Charlie's trial, and other stuff shall happen, nothing too exciting, the excitement will pick up soon though, I'm not done with this story yet.**

**Now, random Q for you all out there, any of you ever written a book (published or not) or ever tried, wanted to or are in the middle of writing one? I'm just curious! And to everyone who has ever reviewed, followed, favoured . . .Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	31. Chapter 29: The Window

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 29: The Window.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

My biggest worry was that she would see it happening, her gift was now basically unpredictable, and I wouldn't know if she would have seen it or not. Thankfully someone was rooting for me when the particular vision of me proposing never entered her mind.

We were back in the car, heading back to Seattle, Bella was staring admiringly at her ring, and I decided to ask her. ''So, you had no idea?''

She beamed, as if she couldn't be happier. ''No, I had a vision of you bringing me back to the school, but it was so fuzzy . . . I thought it was weeks . . .if not months away.'' She started to frown, she had told me about how her power worked, I was confused as to why she decided to tell me only two months ago, but she said it was the first time it felt right to tell me.

I don't know what it meant, but I trust her judgement. ''You're worried?'' I asked, then something seemed to snap inside my head and my eyes flew to meet hers. ''Did you see something?''

''NO! Or, yes, kind of?'' she sighed. ''It was so fuzzy I couldn't see anything, but I got a bad feeling, a really bad feeling, I assumed that it would be okay, that it wouldn't be for a few years, but it might be sooner, but Alice would have seen something, right?''

''Yes.'' I said to re-assure her, but I wasn't too sure, I think Alice was hiding something bad from us all, I had confronted her about it, but she blocked her mind and swore everything was okay, Jasper was worried about her too, but I already scoped his mind, he knew nothing. It's been a week, and I knew I should tell Bella about my fears, but it might just frighten her worse, so I decided to keep this tad bit of information to myself.

Before either of us could get another word in, my phone rang.

''Carlisle.'' I acknowledged after looking at the caller I.D.

''Guess again.'' Esme laughed. ''Sorry, Carlisle asked me to tell you, they've made a decision, the court will be called back into session in less than half an hour.'' I could practically see her smiling through the phone. ''It's not looking good for him.''

''Good.'' My voice was hard and cold. ''He deserves to be punished.''

''He will, Edward, how far away are you?'' she asked, but I knew what she really meant: Did she say yes? Don't keep me waiting here.

''Bella, the engagement ring on her finger and I will be back in less than fifteen minutes.''

Holding the phone away from my ear did in no way lesson the sound of Esme squealing.

I hung up, she was too excited to talk anyway. She had walked off to tell everyone anyway, forgetting about me.

''She seems . . .happy.'' Bella said dryly. ''Alice is going to want to plan a big wedding.'' She frowned.

''Bella, if you want to get married in Vegas tonight we could.''

''No we can't, there's no time, tomorrow, maybe.'' She was joking. ''I don't want a Vegas wedding. I want our family, no cake for god sakes, and a honeymoon. . .'' she trailed off and raised an eyebrow.

I groaned. ''Bella, don't even go there.''

''What?'' she innocently snickered. ''I said nothing.''

No, no she didn't.

_Really though. _Her thoughts fluttered effortlessly through my head. _Sex before marriage isn't frowned upon . . .anymore._

I had to stop myself from huffing or groaning, she knew how I felt about it. But that's the thing, my resentence was growing thin. She was right, I was in a new day and age now, and I loved her. . .

My mind cannot go down that road right now.

I loved hearing her thoughts; don't get me wrong, especially when she does it willingly like that. But sometimes I hate that I can hear her, because it's not helping me unlock her enigmatic brain, it's just making me more curious. What goes on in there all the time? Not just when she chooses to let me in and see, or when she's so emotional she can't help it, I think all or nothing would be better. But I have wrapped my head around it, I know I will never not hear her again, and that I can't decide when I hear her.

''We're here.'' I announced, though she knew this, she was totally unaffected by our conversation, she had already put back on her horrible wig and hat.

I slapped on my ridiculous disguise. I hated Alice right now, well I hated her most of the time but right now my hatred grew irritably. I got out and opened Bella's door, helping her out, she had learned to just wait for me to open the door, since she knew I liked to.

She was staring straight ahead and walked at my side, strangely tense. ''Charlie will get what is coming to him.'' I assured her, Alice had basically said the same, but that was days ago, before she knew what the jury decided, and now she was nowhere in sight, none of the family were here.

''I know.'' She muttered, leaning into my side, like she couldn't breathe without me. ''I think something's wrong.''

''Nothings wrong.'' I said, was everything alright? I didn't know. In the next second a whoosh of air wafted over me, bringing with it the scent of blood. ''Hold your breath.'' I instructed, Bella had shown amazing control, but that was just being around humans, not blood.

She stopped breathing but with one panicked glance at me I knew she had smelt it and she needed to get out of here, luckily the back of the courthouse was surrounded by trees in a heavily forested area, I dragged Bella back there. And there was movement in the distance she allowed herself to hear and smell and she took off into a run, going after the deer.

I glanced around nervously, there was only one window at the back of the building, which was heavy frosted, probably a bathroom, and no one could see through it, I sighed in relief, we were safe from prying human eyes.

Bella came back a minute later, clean, she had learned to hunt perfectly in the last few months. Which was good, we didn't have any spare clothes. That's when I noticed the frosted window had been opened, but I was confident no one had seen her.

''You okay?'' I asked, her eyes snapped to mine and relaxed some.

''Yes.'' Her voice was softer than normal. ''Let's go.'' She held her breath and we walked back into the courthouse, after ten minutes, the court was called back into session, the decision was made, we were sitting in the back row again, and suddenly proposing on this day-even just to try to distract and relax her-seemed like the worst idea I had ever had.

Her fingers threaded through mine and she squeezed my hand lightly, I squeezed back, re-assuring her.

''The Jury has come to a decision.'' The Judge announced. ''Would the defence like to add anything?''

''No, your honour.''

''What does your client plead?''

The court appointed lawyer glanced nervously towards Charlie. ''Not guil-''

''Wait.'' Charlie shouted, standing up, Bella shifted slightly in her seat uncomfortably.

''Mr. Swan, sit down, I will not have you disrupting.'' The Judge roared.

''Isabella is alive.'' Charlie went on, ignoring the Judge who kept protesting. ''I was in the bathroom and it was stuffy so I opened the window and there she was, in the forest, and get this, she had a deer in her hands and she bit it, she's a vampire!'' then he laughed, like he had really lost his mind, maybe he had, maybe he thought he had, or maybe he had opened that window, recognised a blond Bella, and seen her hunting.

My eyes were wide and Bella had frozen next to me. There were murmurs and the Judge was banning his grovel and shouting, but I couldn't hear a word because Charlie turned to look directly at us, and Bella tensed, before jumping onto my lap, as if to get as close as she possibly could, and my hand went to rest on hers, and then I couldn't see my hand, or her for that matter.

We were invisible.

**I made this chapter the longest yet, because I forgot to say in my last update that I was going on holidays, but I'm back! Anyone ever read **_Eleanor &amp; Park_** by **_Rainbow Rowell_**? I'm just in the middle of reading it and I Love it so I was just wondering. Anyway, review, thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	32. Chapter 30: Blocked Visions

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 30: Blocked Visions. **

**(EPOV)Edward.**

Charlie did _not _get off with an insane charge. The judge said it was a last minute plea for a shorter sentence, but he would be monitored while he was on death row, and before he would be executed, it would be made sure he was not insane. Though the judge never said the last part out loud, only me and Bella knew, I had told her.

She was still on my lap, invisible and frozen, she wasn't breathing, so I just whispered the judge's thoughts in her ear, and then, eventually, she nodded against my chest, the only way I knew she had nodded.

''Bella.'' I pleaded, my hand wanted to run through her hair, or stroke her cheek or something, but I couldn't see my hand, or her. But I could _feel _her, that's all that mattered, all that I cared about. ''Are you okay.''

''Get me out of here.'' I imagined her eyes were far away, and she would have looked paler than a vampire stood. And because she couldn't tell if I nodded or not, I said sure, and stood, Bella in my arms bridal style, her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer to the invisible woman in my arms.

I had to wait until someone left the courtroom, Bella's power seemed to have grown recently, but that doesn't mean we could walk through walls. Even if we could, now was not the time to try. It was only a minute later when a fat balding man decided he had enough and quietly opened the door, he was a security guard, so I presumed he was allowed to walk out near the end of a court case where a man was being out on death row, charged with child abuse, negligence and murder. And even if the guy wasn't meant to walk out, he did, and I flickered along behind him.

Literally flickered, I presumed Bella was growing weak, she couldn't hide us for much longer, but it was okay, once I got outside I ran into the forest and waited, when we were still invisible, I hugged Bella closer, murmuring, ''You can stop now, love.''

She didn't let down the invisible force, it was still flickering. Then she let out a breath, which turned into a sob, and the sobbing didn't stop.

''Bella, let me see you.'' It was more of a plea than a demand, I sunk down to my knees, and she let me see her again.

With her head in her hands, she was dry sobbing. ''He _knows, _Edward . . .He told a whole courtroom about me . . .about vampires.''

''No one believed the man who killed you.''

''But he didn't.''

''They think he did.''

''But he didn't kill me.''

''He killed you inside. He murdered your confidence, your trust, he killed you.''

''A revenge filled vampire killed me.''

I jerked back slightly, what was she saying? That she felt guilty? That she wanted Charlie set free?

I didn't know I had said that out loud until she answered. ''I don't want him free.'' Her voice was harsh, she tried to struggle out of my grasp, but she was week from making us invisible for so long, she collapsed into me. ''I'm so confused.'' she dry sobbed. ''I hate him, I hate him and I'm guilty and I don't want to be, I want to just hate him and not fell attached, I thought I was over hating him too. Do I even make sense.''

''No, yes, you thought you were over that chapter in your life, where Charlie ruled, where he controlled. He did that today though, he controlled the situation, or tried, he tried to hurt you and get out of the hole he dug himself into, but he's in too deep. Bella, vampires are still secret to humans, everyone who needs to know, knows, and Charlie isn't even sure, trust me. It could have been anyone, it just had to happen to you.''

''Because everything does.'' She finished off lamely, looking up to me with her big golden eyes. ''Can we go?''

''Yes.'' I stood, not letting her down even when we were in sight of humans.

''Edward.'' She hissed, burying her head in my neck. ''Everyone is staring.''

''Not that guy.'' I argued. ''No, he just looked.'' I was trying to calm her nerves.

She laughed lightly trying not to cry I think. ''Just put me down, please, Edward?'' she pleaded, almost sounding despite.

I opened the car door, letting her down. ''We're here anyway.'' Before she got in I added on. ''Oh, and Bella? Not everything happens to you, and everything that does, not all of it is bad.'' I proved my point my leaning down and kissing her, she melted into me but her hand rested on my arms, and for a beat I thought she would push me away, but she pulled me closer.

After a minute we pulled apart and she smiled at me. I got in my side and took off, heading for home, something caught my eye, or rather something didn't catch my eye as Bella stared out the window.

''Where's your ring?''

She glanced down at her hand and the ring flickered back into place, I noticed so did some bangles I didn't know she had on. ''Sorry.'' She muttered. ''My jewellery keeps disappearing, good thing it's not my clothes.''

_Don't think about it, don't think about it. _I had to remind myself.

We got home, well, it wasn't really home, it was our Seattle house, we were all just visiting for the trial, we would go back to New York in two days, Alice wanted to shop, which made no scene, we were in New York, why want to shop in Seattle?

Later that evening, after I had assured everyone our secret was safe and everyone thought Charlie's deceleration was a stupid plea to get a lighter sentence. Bella was sitting on my lap, rubbing her temples, calming she had a headache and she had a vision which needed to come through but was stuck in the making, which I basically put down to stress.

Carlisle and Esme were playing a game of chess, Emmett was playing some video game with Jasper, Rose was watching, but secretly reading a magazine, and Alice was trying on clothes upstairs. I accidentally went into her mind a little while ago, thank god she was fully clothed, but I made extra sure to not go near her mind again tonight.

''These flowers are bothering me.'' she suddenly proclaimed, hopping off my lap, my fingers were stroking her back, tangled slightly in her hair, which I let go of. She strode over to a vase of flowers which were slightly withered, and started walking to the kitchen when Alice met her in the living room doorway.

''I'll take them, if you'd like?'' Alice offered, knowing Bella was irritable.

Bella nodded, Alice took the flowers, her hand wrapped around the vase, before Bella let go, Alice's hand brushed across Bella's and then it happened.

All four ghost like white hands left the vase and it went shattering to the ground, Alice's eyes glazed over and Jasper ran to her as she took two steps back, her face displaying horror. Mine mirrored hers, I saw what she saw.

I ran to Bella, her knees had buckled, her eyes clamped shut, and her hands cupped her head, she was so overcome with horror and fear I read her mind, she saw the same thing as Alice, at the same time.

''Are they okay? Edward?'' Esme was worried, and since I was the only one who could talk right now and knew what was happening she asked me. But Bella was trembling in my arms and I couldn't find words.

''The Volturi.'' Alice's voice was calm, cool and collected, but her face was still horror struck. ''They're coming for us.''

**Has it been 5 days? Really? God, I'm very sorry, life is one of the longest things you do(I don't think you can do anything longer? Apart from leave-or do-something memorable?) anyway, life's long, but also way to short. And one minute it's Monday and I have time, next thing I'm reading **_**Mortal Instruments, city of bones **_**and it's Saturday, and I'm like, what is this madness? Long story short…..Sorry for making you wait five days for this chapter in which Bella is depressed. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	33. Chapter 31: Soon-To-Be-Cullen

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 31: Soon-To-Be-Cullen.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

Bella's hands were clamped shut, pulling at her hair, muttering that it was all her fault.

''Damn it, Bella, this is not your fault.'' I exclaimed, trying to unclasp her hand, there was a fat chance of that working.

''I was careless and reckless and Charlie saw me and he told everyone in that courtroom, he told people about vampires, now the Volturi knows and they're coming for us.''

She was gasping and panting, dry sobbing. What she said suddenly dawned on me, is that why they were coming? Because Charlie told a room of people that his daughter who he killed was a vampire, and that she murdered animals.

It sounded crazy to human ears, it was crazy to human ears. I read the mind of everybody in that room, all those human thoughts, they all thought it was a plea to get a shorter sentence, he was completely sane just minutes before, there was no way he was being truthful. There was no way he was crazy, and there was no way he was truthful. Vampires couldn't exist, not to humans, to them, we were just a distant myth. Something that might haunt their nightmares.

Even though we were real, they didn't know that, no one in that courtroom left thinking vampires existed, so surely that can't be why the Volturi are coming, right?

Then, something clicked.

''Carmen and Eleazar.'' I whispered.

''What, Edward, what about them?'' Carlisle was right there in front of me and Bella, looking peaceful, if not a little shaken.

''Carmon was the one who gave me the rings, do you really think she didn't know what they did? She had to have been in on it, is there any way to know if they were there today, I mean, could they have been there without us knowing?'' I asked, I hadn't heard them, or smelt them, all of which I should have.

''Do you guys think Sasha is alive?'' Emmett was the last person I would have thought to have asked that, but it was a good question.

''It's possible, the Denali's sure thought so.'' I finally prised her hands away from her head, only to have them flung around my neck, my hand went to her back, my hand stroking up and down.

Carlisle nodded, filling in the blanks. ''If she is alive, if she has been for this long, surely she is part of the Volturi? If Carmon and Eleazar got word back to the Volturi that we killed the Denali sisters, and Sasha was angry, she could have convinced them that the sisters were important. They are angry they don't have Edward and Alice, and now the courtroom. . .with all of these, they're weak arguments, but could stoop that low?'' He wondered, it was a rhetorical question, if it wasn't I wouldn't know what to say.

Luckily Jasper did, because it was his cool voice that spoke up, his worried expression pointed straight at Alice. ''If they want Edward and Alice bad enough, maybe now, even Bella, then yes, I think they could stoop that low.''

It was quiet for a minute after. No one knowing what to say.

There was no way I would join the Volturi, well, before Bella I wouldn't have, but Aro was smart, he would threaten her, threaten the family, though we had done nothing wrong, he was stronger, and more powerful. But he didn't have the element of surprise, I realized this when Alice spoke up.

''Bella.'' She said softly, Bella was still perched on my lap, her arms around me, though she had composed herself, it looked I was just a comfort now. But I wouldn't know why, since she hid me. ''Did you turn Edward invisible?''

I flickered back, frowning, Bella was still silent. ''I can't read thoughts when I'm invisible, I could read the human minds, but I couldn't read any of yours.''

''Oh my god!'' Esme gasped, her thoughts turning into the ones I had. ''Our minds are stronger than humans, if there was a vampire in hearing proximity of the courtroom, you wouldn't have heard them! You would have smelt them if they got close enough, but if they didn't, they couldn't have heard Charlie's outburst.''

_Oh no, it's all my fault again._

''Bella.'' I groaned. ''It is not your fault, you needed to be invisible, we needed to be, or Charlie would have pointed, and people would have looked, no one could help it.''

''I have two powers.'' She rambled on. ''Have you ever heard of a vampire with two powers? No, and I bet neither have they, or if they have, we haven't, we would be a threat, Edward, I am a threat to them, they can't see me, I could be anywhere.''

''But they could hear you, smell you, track you. They would know.'' I said, but then I realized I wasn't doing anything to defuse the situation. ''You're not a threat to them, none of us are, it's not like we are, or ever even thought of overthrowing the Volturi's rule, but, they've always been afraid of us, most covens are small, a lot of us are nomads and travel by ourselves, even three of us, like the nomads who changed you, that was rare, we are too wild to be around our kind, the animal blood stops most of the craziness, we can live together, and we all love each other, the Volturi have always been threatened by this, eight people in a coven is unheard of. They were even threatened by the Denali's, my guess is when they sent the sisters to get us, they expected some of them to die, and some of us, they underestimated our fighting skills, it makes them hate us more. This was probably a long time coming.''

''Even if it was a long time coming, Edward, I was the one who made it happen now.'' Bella's eyes were so pained, it hurt me, the flicker of heart that flew into her sad eyes went straight to my unbeating heart, and it hurt.

''There's rumours about them.'' Rose breathed, speaking for the first time. ''They accuse covens of things, creating immortal children, killing too much, drawing attention to ourselves, even if it's all false, but Aro knows.'' She turned to me and Carlisle. ''He knows we don't want to fight them-''

''Speak for yourself.'' Emmett snickered, smiling wildly, but I knew he was just trying to defuse some tension.

''Not the time, baby. Anyway we don't want to fight, but we all love each other, right? We're a family, in the Volturi's eyes, it's a weakness, one they can use to their advantage, if they kill one of us, we will fight, because you can't kill family.''

''But it's useless.'' Jasper said. ''Jane will be there, her power will get us, Alec's even worse.''

Emmett was at mine and Bella's side at once, and he scooped her up in his arms, I would have stopped him if I wasn't so astounded by his idea, I was also wondering how he was the one to come up with it.

''Soon-to-be-Cullen.'' He grinned. ''Hide me.''

''Why?'' Bella asked, he was carrying her bridal style and even though she tried, she couldn't get away.

''Edward, lay on the couch, not sit, lay down, now, I want to try something, just make me invisible, please, Swan.''

Before they went invisible, her thoughts fluttered through my head. _Soon-to-be-Cullen. _

I was lying on the couch, per Emmett's request, and as soon as he diapered, so did his thoughts.

''I can't read you.'' I laughed. ''I could get used to this.''

''Hey.'' He whined as Bella showed themselves again. ''Can you make things invisible with your mind? Or do you have to touch them?''

''I've only ever tried touching them.'' She frowned. ''I could try.''

''Good, go for the couch Eddie's lying on.''

''Don't call me Eddie.''

''Sorry Edwardo. Go, Swan.''

And then, I almost fell off the couch, it diapered, and I was left lying there, like I was suspended midair, but I could still feel the couch. ''Emmett, why did I have to be lying down?''

''Because now you're floating.'' He guffawed. And I would have been angry, or even slightly pissed, if he hadn't proceeded to drop Bella into me, of course we got up, but I couldn't stop the smile from taking over my face. I didn't need the thoughts of my family to know what this meant.

We could survive this.

**Is anyone still out there? Hi, if you have read it this long, you must like it, but even if you don't, please review? I will update soon. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	34. Chapter 32: Weak

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 32: Weak.**

**(BPOV)Bella.**

I never in my life thought I would ever say, or even think these words; Emmett was a freaking genius!

At the start of the conversation I thought the smartest thing Emmett would say today was ''Soon-to-be-Cullen.'' Because he was talking to me, and I liked the name, with everything that had been going on I couldn't even dwindle on the fact that I was getting married! How long does it take to get a marriage licence? I want to be married before the Volturi come for us.

My focus was pulled from a wedding fantasy with Emmett's voice, ''Hide me.''

I was so shocked for a minute, then I started struggling from his grasp, I didn't want anyone to know how week turning things invisible made me. ''Why?'' I had groaned. I couldn't get away, Emmett's big bear arms were like a grip around me. Edward wasn't helping, just sitting there in a daze, what was wrong?

Emmett kept on his talking, asking Edward to lie down, I was so confused I stopped struggling and stared at Edward. Emmett called me Swan and all I could think about was his words from earlier _Soon-to-be-Cullen._

I decided to get this over and done with, so I made us both invisible, thankfully no one could see the strain on my face.

''I can't read you.'' Edward laughed suddenly, and I almost swooned at the sound of his laugh. ''I could get used to this.'' I could see him grinning, this was the perfect opportunity to ogle him without anyone seeing. I knew what Edward words meant, but they didn't register with me for a minute later, if I could shield them all, we would be safe . . .

But could I do it?

The next thing I heard was a question which left me slightly gobsmacked. ''Can you make things invisible with your mind? Or do you have to touch them?''

''I've only ever tried touching them.'' I frowned, not wanting to try, but not wanting to let my family down more. ''I could try.''

Emmett told me to turn the couch Edward was lying on, I concentrated hard on leaving Edward visible, which worked, resulting in him almost falling from the couch, I flinched slightly, before I asked if he was okay, he asked one of the weirdest questions I could think of.

''Emmett, why did I have to be lying down?''

''Because now you're floating.'' Emmett laughed, but I didn't have much energy left to really smile, though it was funny.

I don't remember Emmett walking, over to Edward, but I remember when our bodies collided, and then sitting up.

I looked around at my family's faces, all happy and hopeful, and I felt the immense pressure suddenly weighing down heavily on my shoulders. They knew that with my power, we could win this, by win I do mean survive, but I had the sinking feeling I would fail them.

Alice was by the door, and I knew if I made a run for it she would stop me so I went for a different approach.

I stood up. ''I need to clean those flowers up.''

''Oh I've got it dear.'' Esme assured. I was already by the door, standing right beside the broken vase.

''I'll help you, Esme.'' Alice offered and they walked away.

There was a bit of a silence after they left, and I took my chance then, walking cautiously to the door.

''Bella, where are you-'' was all Edward could get out before I took off running. ''Wait, I'll go.'' HE called to everyone else, I presumed. I was fast, but not as fast as him. Especially when I was this weak.

He caught up with me easily, slowing his run down to match my pace, he didn't say anything, for which I was thankful, because I wasn't too sure I could talk right now. What would I say? I got us into this mess, I'll try everything to help us get out, but how?

Edward must have known where I was heading, even before I did. Well, I didn't really know where I was going to end up, but I recognized the trail. I don't know how long we were running for, though it must have been a while, to get from Seattle to Forks.

A lot of the flowers in the meadow were gone, only a select few there, most of them wilted, it was still kind of beautiful, but the dull loss of the flowers made it slightly depressing, it looked like I felt.

''Are you going to tell me why you ran out like that?'' He muttered, sitting down next to me where I had perched on the grass. ''Or why you won't talk.'' He paused. ''Or why we just hunted and you need to again?''

He got it, I know he got the problem now. ''We can do this without your power, Bella, we'll be alright.''

''Don't.'' I said harshly. ''You do need my power, Edward, if I don't help, I'm the one who's going to have to watch as my family are in pain, or can't feel anything, either way I'm going to have to sit back and watch you all die, I can't fight.''

''There's not going to kill us.''

''Not at first, not until they are sure none of us will join them, you probably won't have a choice.''

''There's always a choice.'' He assured. ''Even if they're hard.''

''There is no choice.'' My voice was harder then I intended it. ''I'd rather die than join them.''

We had been sitting back on our hands, side by side, then his arms clamped around me. ''You're not going to join them, and you're not going to die.''

''Well actually.'' I said after a minute. ''If you join them, so will I, and if you die, so will I.''

''None of those things will happen.'' He nodded his head, his jaw tight. ''I'll make sure of it.''

''How?'' I said, annoyed, not knowing what he was saying.

''You haven't practiced your power, Bella, if you can't do it, it's okay, but we have to try, practice it not using up so much of your energy, Carlisle doesn't want to fight, but I know that if one of us dies, we will fight, because we're all in this together Bella, not just you.''

''I know that.''

And I did know that, but now I just had to except it.

**We're getting there! The more reviews, the faster the update, also this chapter is dedicated to **_MySocksAreStripy _**who is an amazing writer and needs more readers for her story **_Keeper's secrets _**Which is really good, especially if you are a fan of **_the Marauders in Harry Potter. _**Also if you guyes want any outtakes from any character tell me, Carmon, Eleazar, Aro, Jane, Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, or whoever you want I'll do it but you have to say it. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	35. Outtake: Jasper The Minister?

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Outtake: Jasper The Minister? **

**(3****rd****POV)I'm a ghost!**

Emmett _knew _he was smart, he had never failed a test, he knew he said stupid things a lot, but hey, he figured trying to turn a rabbit into a vampire was worth a shot, it was quite depressing watching that rabbit, Mr. Fluffy Tail, as Emmett had called him (or her . . .he was never sure) die, but he had to say it, he had to try.

Frankly, he felt slightly hurt at how . . ._surprised _his family was when he suggested Bella to turn him. He just wanted to know if there was a way for Bella to share her secret . . .make Edward deaf to thoughts. He had always wondered if there was a way, since he woke up from the change, once he realized he hadn't died and asked out Rose of , when Bella came into their life, it was just so hilarious to see Edward frustrated with not reading someone's thoughts, and Emmett wanted to know how Bella did it, he soon realized it was a power.

But still his growing curiosity still bugged him. The second he heard Bella had turned not just herself, but Edward invisible. His mind had swarmed with questions, could Edward hear someone else if they were under there? So he tried, and Edward was so shocked Emmett had suggested it, he just sat there, frozen.

Everything had gone how Emmett had hoped, Bella could do it, shield them all, yet he could feel some tension in the air, like something was wrong, so after one last trial, making Edward float, which Emmett had to admit was funnier than he had even thought, he dropped Bella onto him, letting the two lovebirds get reacquainted.

Emmett wasn't completely sure what had happened next. One minute, Bella was beside Edward, then she was up and away, then talking and literally away. Emmett was tempted to follow his new little sister, but didn't once Edward told them not to.

''What was that about?'' Emmett wondered, a sliver of fear slipped through him. Had he gone too far? Bella seemed okay with it, didn't she? Suddenly Emmett seemed unsure.

Rose stood and strode over to Emmett, never breaking stride she hit the back of his head, walking past him to Alice and a worried looking Esme. ''Hey! Rosie, what was that for?''

''It's for later.''

''What?'' Emmett asked, walking behind her.

''You did something, or you will.'' She shrugged. ''It's bound to happen, I'm just getting it out of the way.''

''I love your faith in me.'' Emmett deadpanned.

''I'd love to have faith in you.'' She snorted. ''didn't any of you notice?'' Rosalie's eyes were serious.

''Notice what?'' Esme asked; her voice soft. ''She didn't look too good.''

''Her eyes were black, guys, she just hunted, her power, it must drain her energy, I don't think she can do it. She's freaking out.''

''Oh no.'' Alice groaned, remembering the vision she had the previous day.

''Alice, you okay?'' Jasper asked, only ever concerned for Alice. ''Did you see something?''

''I did.'' Her eyes flashed with remorse. ''It was just another vision, I disregarded it, maybe, I don't know.''

''Alice, what did you see?''

''Edward and Bella eloping.'' She wailed. ''Oh no, they can't.''

''Alice, they can do what they like.'' Esme scolded. ''You got us all worried.''

''It's not the eloping part, it's why, Bella wants to get married, in case she dies, in case we die.'' Alice said sadly. ''It's not right.'' She began pacing back and forth, her brow furrowed. ''Bella's so young, and they _only_ _just met._''

''The Volturi won't kill us without a fight.''

''Emmett.'' Carlisle said rationally, sadly. ''The Volturi are powerful, too powerful, we don't stand a chance.''

''I know.'' Emmett said, standing up straighter. ''But we can fight and kill some of them, make a dent, a difference, if we could kill at least Jane or Alec, maybe, I don't think they would have much fighting skills, we could stop this from happening to other covens, they've already destroyed the Denali's, and now us. . .we can at least try and fight.''

There was a thick, heavy silence in the room, if they were attacked, they would fight, yes, but at what cost? Before Bella came along they would have not stood a chance, at least with her, there will be a chance, a fight, maybe.

''I saw something else.'' Alice stopped pacing, looking around at her family. ''Bella was practicing, trying to make her power last longer, we were all there, one minute she was there, we were there, the next we're all gone, I thought . . . I thought it meant something else. Like we were moving, or, or we were going to be killed, but now I know it's just her practicing.'' Alice felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest, she had been contemplating the meaning of the five second brief fussy vision since she had it, she was planning to tell the family if she had another one, but she never did.

Alice felt the familiar prickling of a vision burning under her eyelids, she clamped her eyes shut and let herself get lost in the vision, the colours and images bubbled up and moved, Edward and Bella sitting in their meadow, Edward comforting her, and Alice knew what she had to do, she had to do it, there was no way in hell Edward and Bella were eloping.

She clapped her hands together. Grinning with the mysterious glint in her eye. ''Emmett, leave.''

''Why?'' he groaned, crossing his arms in a huff.

''You can't block your mind from Edward, I can't tell you, anyone else who isn't prepared to sing show tunes for the next three to four days, out, far, you can't hear this.''

No one moved, eventually, everyone's gaze went to Emmett. ''What?'' he grinned. ''No way I'm missing this, talk pix.''

''Okay.'' Alice grinned, squealing. ''Rose, Esme, we need to go.''

''Where, Alice?'' Esme asked, worrying about what her daughter was planning.

''Carlisle, or Jasper, one of you, no, Jasper, you online, and okay I don't know how these things work but I need you to be legal to Marry people. Us girls will handle the licence and clothes and cake and shoes.''

''Alice.'' Rose said seriously, but tried to hide her obvious smile. ''It's never going to work, and no cake, Bella would kill you.''

''I don't get it.'' Emmett piped up, his hand going to the back of his head. ''what's happening.''

Alice rolled her eyes. ''God, Emmett, sometimes you're so clueless. Okay everyone, they can't know, I just hope Bella doesn't see . . .lets go, we have a wedding to plan!''

''Wait!'' Emmett shouted, startling a few of the people in the room. ''Does this mean Jasper is going to be a minister?''

**Yey, wedding. I have an outline of what will happen in this story, but when I start a chapter, when I get to the end I'm like, how did this happen? I seriously started this as a chapter to follow around Emmett, and now there is a wedding, I don't know where that came from. . .hum, oh well. Ha-ha, Not that I'm complaining, just wondering, where did some people go last chapter? Some of you seemed to disappear. . .to everyone who did review, and even those who didn't . . .Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	36. Chapter 33: Still Us

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 33: Still Us.**

**(BPOV)Bella.**

We decided to stay in Forks for three days, to prepare for next week, when we were pretty sure it would happen.

I was practicing my power, trying to make it last longer, it had worked some, I had gotten stronger, slightly. But it was still draining, I had to hunt a lot, but it was worth it, if I could only protect my family for a while, just a bit.

''Edward.'' I had said on the second day in Forks. ''Do you think Charlie would have killed me if I stayed? If I hadn't been changed or left him?'' the thought had been running around in my head for a while now, what would have been, if everything had been different.

''Does it matter?'' He replied. We were staying in the old house in Forks, the one I loved, it felt like home somehow. ''You're okay now, that's all that matters.''

''Yeah.'' I sighed, picking on a stray string on my blue top. ''But I can't help but wonder, if he had the capability to change, at all, if he really should go down for murder. . .'' I trailed off at the look he gave me and I rephrased. ''I think he should go down for a while, but death? I think it's too easy, I mean he put me through hell, and he gets off.'' I shrugged. Not telling him my real thought, that Charlie should go down, yes, but I think death was a bit harsh. I do know how Edward feels though. If the roles were in reverse, and I could have saved Edward from his dad, I would have wished for his death.

So I was probably a giant hypocrite, no, okay, I was a complete hypocrite.

''You're stressed.'' Edward noted, rubbing soothing circles on my palm. ''Thing's will be okay.''

''I know.'' I managed to get out. ''I'm fine.''

''You're not a hypocrite, Bella. I get it, I do.''

And so did I. ''I'm not stressed.'' I repeated, but I must have been for him to have read my mind.

''Let's go.'' He said abruptly. ''Back to Seattle, if you practice you won't be so stressed about protecting us, Bella, stop, it's okay.''

I nodded, because he was right, I needed to calm down, a lot.

A dull throbbing sensation began poking at the back of my head, indicating that a vision wasn't far off.

Edward's phone rang.

I was plunged into the vibrant vision just as Edward answered, all I got from the phone call was 'Don't you dare come home yet, Edward Anthony-'

Then, I was in white.

Literally, a white dress.

My heart lurched and I wanted to kill Alice and kiss her.

I saw it, first, Alice running around in a panic, looking at _wedding dresses._ Then her picking up a long lacy one and announcing. 'This is the one.'

Then, I was wearing it.

It was clear, it was going to happen, soon.

Sure I wanted to get married before the whole Volturi thing, but I had dismissed the thought, it would never happen, it could have never happened.

Before hurricane Alice.

She was a force of nature, that girl, I saw her, standing next to me, wearing a blue dress with a black belt, rose was wearing something similar, only sitting, staring with gleaming eyes up at me and Edward, Esme sitting beside her.

And then the vision cut out, and I realized I was on the floor, hair fanned out around me, Edward hovering over me.

''Should I get used to this?'' He said, pulling me up to the couch beside him. ''You falling off of objects when you get a vision?''

My head nodded. ''I would.''

''What was the vision about?''

Now was my chance to tell him, it would have been so easy. To just say Alice was planning us a wedding, but something stopped me, either it was the fact that though I wanted to marry him, the thought still freaked me out slightly, or that Alice had gone to so much trouble for us, I didn't want to ruin it. But I was tempted, I hated lying to him, I had done enough of that. I was torn, did Alice know I knew? If she didn't, I'd like to keep it that way.

''Same as what I saw the last time, the Volturi.'' I lied, keeping calm so he wouldn't read my mind. ''What did Alice want?''

He rolled his eyes, looking unsure and uneasy. ''She said we went allowed to come home until tomorrow evening, she wouldn't say why, that meddling pixie is keeping something from us, I was hoping you saw something . . .never mind.''

''I love you.'' I felt compelled to say it, I don't know why.

He pulled back slightly, his eyes dull and slightly narrowed. ''Are you okay?''

''Yes, why? Does there have to be something wrong with me to say I love you?''

''No.'' he shook his head, his shoulders slumping. ''I feel like you're hiding something from me, Bella, are you?''

''Just your Christmas present.'' I quipped. ''You know I'd tell you if something big were to happen, as long as you promise not to change the future, I'll tell you the life altering stuff, and nothing bad is going to happen, nothing, I swear.'' I knew getting married was a big life event, but it was nothing bad.

He hesitated for a second. ''I know.'' He admitted eventually. ''I just can't help thinking that something's going on.''

He leaned back with his legs outstretched, and his arms crossed over his chest. My hand went to rest on his upper arm, his eyes connected to mine. Then I was on my back and he was on me, our lips connected and like always fire erupted throughout me. My hands were rested on his shoulders, they travelled down slightly to his chest and I pushed him off me slightly.

''Even if there was anything.'' I murmured. ''It's all good.'' I tried to reassure him. I pulled him down to me so I wouldn't give it away, and I needed to settle some of the nerves in my stomach, trying not to think that I was getting married tomorrow, but even if nothing went to plan and we didn't get married, it was okay, because all I needed was him, married or not, he was still him, I was still myself, and we were still us.

**Lol, okay, so next chapter is the wedding! Lol and then next one is drama! We are almost there! Okay, so could you please give me 11 reviews? I'd die, 500! I never even imagined, Ahhhhhh, Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	37. Chapter 34: The Wedding

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 34: The Wedding.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

I had a big internal dilemma in which I wanted to kiss Alice . . .and kill her.

I could do both, kiss then kill, the other way around is creepy.

''Edward Anthony,'' Alice screeched. ''Stop imagining that, just get dressed.''

_Dressed, _I snorted at Alice, _I need time to take this in, not get dressed._

''Take it in while getting dressed.'' Alice suggested, she was in the guest room, with Bella. ''You have to be ready.'' I hated she could see the future, I didn't know how she did that.

_Ready? It's just the family. _But I shrugged it off. Still wanting to kill Alice. I think the worst part was, now I know what Bella's been keeping from me. Alice doesn't know she knows, Bella acted at surprised as me. but I could see through it, she knew about the wedding.

But didn't tell me.

I only half wanted to kill her (maybe a quarter?) and I _definitely _wanted to kiss her. The second we were home, everyone was there, the whole family, they all yelled 'surprise' which was followed quietly, like an echo, by Alice saying 'wedding.' Alice then ushered us upstairs, not saying a thing, she didn't have to, I read her mind, and Bella protested slightly, but held onto me. Alice had her in a wedding dress by now. I tried not to dip into Alice's mind, mainly because she threatened me, but also there was a small part of me that wanted to see Bella the same time she saw me.

When she was walking up the aisle.

I didn't get dressed though, not yet. I sat in a chair in the corner, processing things.

Our crazy family had planned us a wedding.

We were getting married.

I was getting married.

To Bella.

Holy Lord.

''Cold feet, bro.'' Emmett chuckled, suddenly there. ''That's what I'm here for, as your best man.''

''My feet are always cold.'' I snorted. ''Not for that reason, it's just a lot to take in.''

''Yeah, but Bella wanted it, and we all know you do, too.''

''Wait, did Bella plan this?''

''No.'' he shook his head. ''Alice saw something, apparently Bella wanted to get married and do the deed before the Volturi arrive.'' He shrugged.

''Emmett.'' I groaned. ''Shut up.''

He grinned, skipping away from me. ''Never!'' he laughed, it was more of a guffaw. ''Now, get dressed.'' He said, leaving the room.

So, I got dressed, under the instructions of my best man.

Good thing I did, too, as Carlisle Came in a minute later, at least he knocked.

''I'm going to be giving Bella away.'' He started. ''If she wants that, of course, but I don't doubt Alice.'' He chuckled along with me. ''I wanted to say how proud I am of you, Edward, Bella is a lucky woman, both of you are.''

I just nodded, not knowing what to say. I would have said. 'I'm the lucky one' but it was so used, I couldn't bring myself to. But I knew it, and He knew it, I hoped Bella did.

''Thank you, Carlisle, I don't think I've ever thanked you for giving me this life, but I am grateful.''

He smiled. ''I know, Edward, this is a big day, are you ready?''

''Ready to leave the house, or to get married?'' I smirked.

''Both.'' He shrugged.

''I've been ready to marry her for a while, I've just been waiting until she was ready, I am.'' I smiled.

''Good, because so is she, and right now impatiently waiting for you to be at the altar.''

I nodded, okay, this was it.

The wedding was small, Alice was Bella's maid of honour, while she had Esme as a bridesmaid with Rosalie, but Rose was doing the music, Bella never knew she could play the piano. Emmett was my best man, with Jasper, and Carlisle gave her away, he was the closest thing she had to a dad now, and I know Esme was like a mother to her too, like they were to all of us.

So it was very small, just how Bella and I wanted it, with those closest to us, but it was still extravagant, well that's Alice for you.

The whole wedding went by in a blur, from the time where she walked down that aisle, my breath hitched, okay, not really, I wasn't breathing. We exchanged vows, said all the words that we didn't have time to prepare for, and kissed, finally, I was lost in my own world, with only me and Bella, the whole world could have met its end and I would have been none the wiser. Until Emmett broke the silence of our family.

By wolf whistling.

We broke apart from our first kiss as husband and wife and I smiled, because not even Emmett could ruin this moment. Bella glared at Emmett, who's replying thought was, _Wow, little B is kind of scary. _

Alice insisted on a reception, I don't know why, even if I read her mind I couldn't explain her reasons.

Then Bella saw something, and I chuckled, because I already knew how she would react, and not good.

''Alice.'' Bella groaned. ''Why?'' she said, pointing at the offending object.

''I'm sorry Bella- its tradition.'' Alice beamed. _Common, she can't say it isn't pretty._

''What's tradition, spending money I don't want to waste, on something pointless.''

Alice seemed offended. ''It is not pointless.'' _How could she think that? Every wedding needs one._

''In case you forgot- were vampires.'' Bella deadpanned, placing her hands on her hips, I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her.

Alice rolled her eyes, irritated. ''I am aware.''

''And we don't eat.'' Bella pointed out.

''I know that too.''

''So why did you get a cake big enough to feed a hundred humans?'' I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She shrugged her shoulders. ''It's pretty, you need a cake.'' Then she pouted and we both lost our argument.

Bella turned to me, her arms going around my neck. ''I am not eating that cake.'' She whispered in my ear. ''It smells worse than Emmett.''

''Hey.'' Emmett groaned. ''Super human hearing, hello.''

''Sorry Emmett.'' Bella said, a little louder, then dropped her shield. _There's still no way I'm eating that cake._

I nodded, I wasn't planning on either; it really did smell worse than Emmett on a good day.

But just because I wasn't planning on it, doesn't mean hurricane Alice let me through without some damage.

So Bella and I ate some cake.

And that night, the rest of the family left for New York, leaving me and Bella for two days.

Two of the best days of my life.

**Okay, so next few chap's are going to be big ones. Please review, I worked extra hard on this chapter because I got 500 reviews! Thank you, okay, so I didn't die, the pull to write this chapter and my new story was too big.**

**My new story; **_Dawn Hunter's _**is not a human story, nor is it vampire, it is a dawn hunter story, go read if you want to know what a dawn hunter is, Bella is 16-yr-old who is lost in life and doesn't know what she is, literally, she can read minds and had super human abilities like super hearing and sight. But what caused these abilities? What is she? When Victoria Hunter knocks on her door, will she hold the answers to her twelve year dilemma? What exactly is a dawn hunter? And what is Edward Mason's problem? He's the hot, troubled boy Bella wants to break down the walls he's built up, but how will she take it when he starts to find out her secrets? Break down all her walls?**

**Go check out my story, Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	38. Chapter 35: Just Hit The Fan

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 35: Just Hit The Fan.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

''Breathe Bella.'' I reminded her.

She looked paler than usual, if it were possible, sick even. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her light hair in lost ringlets down her back, flickering golden eyes, they always seemed to be strangely different form the rest of ours, like deeper or richer, right after she had just hunted to capacity. ''I'm not breathing, too much energy.'' She complained, whispering into the thin air.

I snorted, ''Come on, it's not like its tiring.'' I was trying to get some sort of response from her, she had been creepily silent the whole car journey.

She just stared out the window, looking at the vibrant green trees that flew past the window of the Volvo.

We were on our second day on the road, the Volturi were meant to be here in another two, we should be home by then. By 'home' I mean 'New York' at first, when Bella and Alice saw the vision, they didn't know where exactly it was, they assumed Seattle, but Alice remembered a forested area in New York, which matched the description. The Volturi must have known we were heading back to New York. . .

''You're very quiet today.'' I said softly, my hand reaching out to hers, she didn't respond, her hand hung limp, but she didn't pull away either.

''I feel sick.'' She whispered.

''We can't get sick.'' I reminded her, though I know what she meant, her hand came to life suddenly, squeezing mine back.

''I'm not going to _get _sick, I just feel it.'' She turned, and rested her head on my arm. ''I wish we could sleep, just recently I wished I could, so I could just drift off for hours, and forget about everything.''

''Even in your sleep, you don't forget, you dream.''

''I'd like to think that I would dream of rainbow unicorns, even for the first time in my life, I'd like to dream happy.''

''Happy is hard, fear is easy, it's what were programmed to do, to be afraid.'' I tried to soothe her, I wasn't the best at soothing, I'll admit.

''I feel like shit's just going to hit the fan, reality has finally caught up with us.'' She breathed. ''married for two days, die in two more.''

''Bella, everything is as far away from the fan as it could be, married for two days, live for hundreds more.''

''Thousands.'' She corrected.

''Infinity.''

''Indefinitely.'' She agreed. ''But will any amount of time with you be long enough?''

''Never.'' I shook my head. ''I'm that loveable.''

She chuckled slightly, but it was a dead sound, all the laughs had been used up, it felt like the world was vacant of her laughter, it needed more laughter like her's, like tinkling bells that turn heads, because _she _was just that loveable.

''I love you.'' She said.

And I said, ''Forever.''

And she ruined it by singing. ''and always.''

I shook my head. ''Not a good time for Taylor Swift song references.''

She slapped my arm. ''It's always the time.''

No, it really wasn't. She had become slightly obsessed with Taylor Swift over the past month, not in a healthy way, in a way where you buy all of her four albums (I checked there were only four, in hopes there would be no more) at the one time in the same shop and never take the CD's from your car, luckily she hadn't tried to put it on, though, mainly because her second album was growing on me. . .

I don't know how my mind jumped from Taylor Swift to the guilt that racked through me, but I just got there.

I had felt immensely guilty, if it won't for me, Bella would be human . . .would have a soul.

Maybe she did have one, someone so traumatized and innocent should have one, out of all of us, she should, she was the purest, even apart from Carlisle.

I was not expecting what happened next, it happened so suddenly it made me go ridged on my seat, she let me into her mind. The image of the Volturi looming around us, Aro, Marcus, Caius, all the guards, everyone, but the wives, they never left the castle ran through my head, flickering once in the middle, the black and read capes floated around in the wind, haunting, taunting.

_I don't know when things will happen, just what. Alice knows when, and she thinks two days, but, I don't, I don't know, Edward, what if it's before that?_

''What do you mean?'' I stiffened. She turned to rest her forehead on my arm, she pressed her head to my arm tightly and clamped her eyes shut.

_I don't know, I could be wrong, when we first got the vision, four days ago, right, there was five flickers in my vision. Every time I get the vision, which is exactly once a day, it goes down a flicker . . .I've never noticed it before._

''Bella.'' I swallowed. ''What are you getting at?''

_I only have one flicker left._

''Why are you thinking?'' I asked, my tone slightly harder now. ''Talk to me.''

_I don't want to say it out loud, Edward, I trust Alice, she says it's in two days . . .it's in two days._

''Or one.'' I said lowly, I barely herd it.

I whipped out my phone and pressed on the accelerator, if it was tomorrow, we had to be there, we were our family's only hope. I trusted Alice with my life, but I trusted Bella with her's, and she was my life. As if knowing my thoughts, Bella let out a strangled dry sob and her thoughts whispered throughout my head, seeming to echo and last forever, and we knew we were right.

_I know. . ._

''Bella, what if it's tomorrow and your flicker is trying to warn us?''

Her hands let go of mine and wrapped around my torso so fast I never saw it coming.

''Then,'' she whispered into my jacket, almost sitting on my lap now. ''Shit just hit the fan.''

**Hey! Sorry, the drama is next chapter, lol. Fanfiction said I updated . . .but I didn't do it, I swear. Anyway, sorry, this is an unedited chapter. Okay, so I have never been to America (do dreams count?) so I have no idea how long it takes to drive to New York from Seattle only stopping for gas, speeding with a sparkling Edward. . .but for this, it's two days and a bit ;) anyway, check out my new story, please? Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	39. Chapter 36: Visions lie

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 36: Visions lie. **

**(?POV)**

**Neither Edward nor Bella's POV suited I was so stuck, it just wouldn't write, so third POV it is then!**

It was six months ago that she breezed into his life, uncaring and mysterious. Smelling of flowers and freedom. She was more than another girl for him; she was _the girl _better than anyone he had ever met. She ruined his perspective on life, and flipped him upside down, literally. When he met her that first day, he couldn't guess what would happen. How could he predict that his life would be uprooted and swirled around like a leaf in a tornado?

Edward didn't stand a chance.

And he had no choice.

But he didn't mind, not one bit, she was his life, his reason for life. Neither of them had a choice in falling in love, but they had a choice on forever, or they did, until the Volturi stepped in.

Edward was brought back to the present abruptly, Emmett's voice breaking him out of memory. Edward was grinning from ear to ear.

He was married to a genius.

''It was just a suggestion.'' Bella muttered. ''I feel so useless without my visions, why have they stopped now?'' she glanced at Edward, looking confused at his face.

They were standing in a field.

The field.

Where the fight will happen.

''Bella, it's perfect.''

''But we won't be able to see them.''

''You will.'' I reminded her. ''And you can see them.''

''And you can't, none of you can, I didn't think it through before I said it.'' She looked guilty, like she had doomed them all.

''Bella, you don't get it, make my hand invisible.'' Edward held out his hand, Bella hesitated.

''No.''

''Why not?'' Edward was amused; he was trying to calm her though they were only minutes away from coming face to face with the Volturi.

''I like your hands?'' Bella was making up poor excuses, sure she did like his hand, but she had no aversion of making it disappear for two seconds.

''Bella.'' His voice was sterner and Bella caved. Everyone was standing with their mates, talking amongst themselves; Edward knew Carlisle, Esme and Alice were keeping one eye on them though, not wanting Bella to be even more nervous.

Bella looked at his hand.

Then, she was looking at air.

Her power had gotten stronger.

She had practiced the whole way in the car.

There was a point where they were driving on air.

''I don't like doing that.'' Bella shivered.

''Well you don't have to do it to me, just the witch twins.''

''Wait, what?'' Bella stopped moving, and by now the whole family had stopped, and turned to look.

''If they attack, Bella, you can stop Alec's hands or Jane's head, you can stop all that stuff. Plus, we can see them if you only take off her head and his hands.''

''That could work.'' Bella said carefully. ''but I feel like there is something we're overlooking.'' Bella chose her words carefully because she was on the brink of clasping it, remembering what they had all forgotten.

It all came to her in a sudden rush, a splitting pain ran throughout her body, it was so obvious. How had they not seen it? Not remembered? In truth, they had all thought it, just never connected the dots, connected the connections.

But Bella kept her theory to herself, or she wanted to, in case she was wrong, she could be wrong.

But Edward noticed, he always noticed Bella.

He got it out of her.

She was scared that she was wrong, but scared if she was right. ''What if, what if Carman didn't know there was something wrong with the rings when she gave them to us? Was anything suspicious?''

Edward shrugged, racking his brain. ''She was normal enough, I remember she reminded me of Esme, and then I went home, because I missed all of you.'' He was frowning, trying to think of anything suspicious.

''Like Esme?'' Rose probed. ''Like she would do anything for her family? Anything for the Denali's? She could have known about the rings.''

''But why wasn't she there when her family was killed, where was she? And Eleazar?'' Jaspers cool voice wafted over them all, giving them something to think about.

''Or maybe,'' Bella tapped her chin; the sound was louder than she wanted it to be. ''she thought of the sisters as daughters, yes?''

Edward's eyes went wide. ''Maybe she didn't know about the rings, she seemed distracted that day, what if she was afraid of losing the sisters to Sasha? Then found out they tricked her, to trick us, and she left, bringing Eleazar with her. She wasn't there to help the sisters, because they chose Sasha over her.'' He had figured it out, and it had to be right, right?

''Tanya said that they went their own way.'' Carlisle nodded. ''Edward, you're right, or at least, nearly there. But that still doesn't answer one thing?''

''What?'' Bella dared to ask.

''Where are they now?''

It was a good question, what had they been doing all this time? They were hardly vacationing? Where were they?

Bella didn't know if it was a good thing or not how they found out.

They knew the Volturi were coming five minutes before they arrived.

They heard the footsteps.

More footsteps than there should have been.

More footsteps than both Alice and Bella saw.

Alice gasped and put her hands up to her mouth, in utter shock.

Edward froze in shock and terror.

Bella flinched and whimpered inward, seeing a vision she didn't care for too much.

Edward kissed her to distract her.

It worked momentarily, she let her shield down, so Edward could hear her thoughts. _That wasn't a goodbye kiss, it was a 'save me more for later' kiss, got it?_

He got it, don't die on her.

Emmett was even more confused than usual, no one was speaking, what to do?

Then, he gasped.

The Volturi emerged from the woods.

With about twenty more nomadic vampires.

But two of them were familiar.

Two of the nomads were Carmen and Eleazar.

**Sorry it took so long! Next chapter will be out soon! I promise, is anyone still with me? Hope so, next chapter, is the chapter! ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	40. Chapter 37: The Volturi

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 37: The Volturi. **

**BPOV(Bella)**

I had seen pictures, heard the stories, and I definitely knew that Carmon and Eleazar had some trust issues, and needed to figure out where their loyalties lay. When I learned that they weren't there when their so called family was murdered, I assumed there might have been a chance they were good, I had been wrong.

Because they were here.

And they were staring at me.

I couldn't conjure up any reason why they were looking at me, and only me, but there was something about their stare, something I couldn't place, it wasn't a nice stare, but it wasn't unpleasant either. And that startled me.

Shouldn't they be hateful? Shouldn't they be furious? We had killed their family, they must want revenge, and why else would they want us dead? And if they didn't want us dead, why would they be with the Volturi?

I felt the strong urge to step forward, to move closer to the papery figures that perplexed me, Edward squeezed my hand, reminding me to stay in place, I stared, not at the two people my family had called family before me, but at the seeming leader, Aro. Strong, blood red eyes, evil was the first word I thought of, he looked pure evil.

The word 'Voldemort' also slipped in there, but I quickly pushed it out. Weird. Aro spoke, and when he did, I noticed a commanding tone to his voice, and everyone listened.

''Carlisle, old friend, it's good to finally meet your family, though I wish you would have visited sooner, it's been so long, and the circumstances are not what they should be.'' Aro sighed sadly, looking deep in thought, they had glided to a stop fifty paces in front of us, too close for comfort, but then lately Italy had been too close.

''Why do the circumstances have to be unfortunate? Aro, and I do not see a need for you to gather so many of our kind to fight against us.'' Carlisle said calmly, so controlled I almost felt better.

''Fight?'' Aro's laugh was wrong, like he had swallowed a frog, or tried to. ''Who said anything about a fight?''

''That is why you brought them, as witnesses.'' Edward spoke, I didn't like him speaking, all attention on him, I wanted to jump in front of him and just make us all invisible, I felt so unsafe. I felt like we were all so open, venerable.

''And that is all they merely are. I am here, to sort out some wrongs, to put them right.''

''What wrongs?'' Carlisle was back speaking. I felt some relief, sure, I loved Carlisle, and it would kill all of us if he got hurt, but not as much for me if it was Edward. But it would kill Esme, it's not like he was even going to get hurt, but I just felt like an immense weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

''The new vampire you have welcomed to your family,'' Aro grinned at me, I shivered, he creeped me out. ''she has caused a lot of trouble, am I correct? Bella, I believe.''

I froze, though as a human, I would have trembled. They knew my name, I knew this was a possibility, but it scared me more now that I knew for sure.

''Bella has been no trouble,'' Carlisle assured. ''At all.''

Aro was not the one who spoke next, the one who I believed to be Caius, his voice was harder than I expected, he reminded me of a snake the way he was hissing. ''She exposed us to the humans.''

There were some murmurs from the witnesses, was I the only one who noticed something was off about them?

Edward stepped forward, as if to shield me from further heartache. ''One human, accidentally, a human who won't tell.''

He let go of my hand before anyone could even know what had happened. But I knew, I got a bad feeling before he let go, a sinking one.

And he was then on the ground in pain.

I could tell he was trying to stay quiet for me and his family, so we didn't know his pain.

I panicked, unable to shield him as fast as I could have, or should have. But then we were invisible, and he got up, gasping and I pounced on him, trying not to cry, I should have helped him sooner and we all knew it.

Well I did anyway, Edward just gazed at me with happy loving eyes and smiled, pulling me in for a kiss, it was the most inappropriate time for one, but it was quick, and we were invisible.

He pulled away and whispered that I had to let the shield down now, it felt as though I had been slapped, I felt like crying if I could, I was fine, protected, but he wasn't, none of them were, but Jane was looking furious now, and too distracted to hurt us again, Aro had also ordered her not to, he wanted to see us.

We flickered back into view; I was clinging onto his arm, hoping I could get to him faster if it happened next time.

''Well, well, seems young Bella's power has grown since that courtroom.''

And it confirmed our suspicions, someone had been watching us.

I couldn't control the feelings that rushed through me, but Jasper winced, and I wished I was in the mental state to apologise to him, but I wasn't.

''Not to mention Tanya, Irina and Kate, who you so cruelly murdered.'' Caius spat, his blood red eyes glaring directly at me.

''Carlisle,'' Edward said lowly, nodding towards the ground, we all looked down, and then I noticed it. The clear hovering fog that looked like heat rising from the ground crawling over to us, and I knew what it did, coming out of Alec's hands, he could paralyze us.

I took in a deep unnecessary breath, preparing myself to protect my family, even for a little while.

''We are sorry to have to do this Carlisle, but you have exposed us to a human who told many people, we do not tolerate that, we only need Bella, those who wish to fight will also be killed, unless you chose to join us.'' Aro said hopefully, I just stared at the fog, inching closer by the second.

Carlisle answered for us all. ''You don't need to do this Aro, but we will not join you, or back away, you fight one of us, you fight us all.''

Aro sighed, raising his hand. ''I am truly sorry for this old friend.''

He clicked his fingers.

And the fog sped up.

There was no time, it was now or never, the Volturi advanced, well, the guards that would kill us and get here first did, and I spread my shield out, making sure we were all under here.

But soon, I grew week, the fog had reached us by now, wrapped around us, but we could move, my shield worked, I kept my cool composure, not wanting to break concentration.

But concentration was hard to keep then, and just as Alec was ordered to retreat the fog, and it was almost all back, my shield broke.

And all hell broke loose.

The hunters ran for us, blood red eyes uncaring, icy, dead.

Edward pulled me behind him and whispered what I hoped wasn't a final 'I love you' and then, when the guards were two seconds away from colliding with us, who were prepared to fight back, whatever good it did to us. When a miracle happened.

The witnesses, led by Carmon and Eleazar pounced on the Volturi, the guards spun away from us and went to protect their masters, but it was too late, they had killed the three leaders, along with the witch twins and everyone around them, the Volturi had been taken by surprise, and were outnumbered.

We ran to help the witnesses, but I kept my eye on Carmon and Eleazar, thankful that they had saved my family's life so far, but suspicious of why.

**How long has it been? Too long, I know I'm sorry; RL has been so hectic, ugh. Anyway, is anyone even with me? we will be done soon, next chapter is Edward's POV, of what really happened and was running through Carmon and Eleazar's mind, and exactly what happened. Also go check out 'I miss you' by **_**louanne61**_** ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	41. Chapter 38: Fighting

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 38: Fighting.**

**EPOV(Edward)**

I knew something was off the second they walked into the clearing. Not with the Volturi, though I figured out the vampires behind them were witnesses, it was their thoughts that intrigued me, there were so many of them, it was hard to focus on one, I caught snippets of their thought patterns.

_Crap! What's the signal again?_

_Can we do this?_

_What if we fail?_

_Will they help?_

_Can I trust any of these people? Charles said we can, that the Volturi were lying, I believe him, I suppose. _That last thought came from a female vampire named Makenna, her mate, Charles could detect lies.

I was still confused, what was happening? Trust who? Obviously not the Volturi, the other witnesses? Us? Why would they need to trust anyone other than the Volturi? It just didn't make sense.

When Aro laughed it brought me out of my mind reading state. He started saying something about how ridiculous the notion was for a fight, yet he was prepared for one.

''That is why you brought them, as witnesses.'' I spoke up, my voice accusing him of something that needed to be tread on lightly, he was here for a fight, and we all knew it. Bella tensed beside me as soon as the first syllable left my mouth.

He crossed the line, I mean really crossed the line when he accused Bella of exposing us on purpose, as if she was malicious in her actions, I didn't even think about my actions as I said, angry now, ''One human, accidentally, a human who won't tell.''

I could almost feel Bella protest when I let her hand go, but Jane's thoughts ran through my head.

_Pain. . ._

And then I felt it.

I didn't want Bella to see me in so much pain, but it was only slightly better than getting changed into a vampire, I was burning, and it brought back scalding memories.

When the pain went, I could think clearly again, _Bella _was my first thought. I got up, gasping and before I knew it Bella pounced on me, she looked as if she might burst into a puddle of tears, if she could.

I looked at her with as much love in my eyes as I could muster up, I hoped she knew how much she meant to me, how lost I was before her, and how bland this world would be without her. I pulled her to me for a kiss, I didn't think it was the best time to kiss her, but I couldn't resist one last kiss before everything happened.

''You have to drop the shield now.'' I whispered lowly, she looked completely offended, but Aro was getting annoyed not being able to see us.

We flickered back in to view and Bella held on to my arm like it was her lifeline, I wasn't going to complain.

''Well, well, seems young Bella's power has grown since that courtroom.''

Rage coursed throughout me instantly, was anything legit anymore? Could we do anything without fear of crazy people following us? Life had never been fair, but I thought it would get better, and it did when Bella came along, but couldn't we catch a break? Couldn't Bella be allowed to go and hate her father in court without fear of vampire stalkers?

Caius spat at us, at Bella really, that we had murdered the Denali sisters without reason; I noticed a sadness overtake Carmon's face before she regained composure. I would have noticed Caius glaring at Bella if the fog heading toward us wasn't so distracting. I could only say, ''Carlisle,'' and I nodded towards the ground, drawing everyone's attention to it.

My mind went blank as I tried to process the thoughts around me, I heard the end of Aro's sentence, ''. . .we only need Bella, those who wish to fight will also be killed, unless you chose to join us.''

Carlisle calmly explained how we wouldn't go, how we didn't want a fight, though we all knew what was coming.

Aro sighed, raising his hand and uttering his last words ever. ''I am truly sorry for this, old friend.''

The fog sped up upon command, Bella protected us for as long as she could, but she grew weak and the fog ceased, the next thing that happened was unexpected.

There were about twenty guards, including the witch twins, there were too many of them for us, we would have been outnumbered,

But the Volturi had a fault, they trusted the witnesses to sit idly by as we were killed, they never registered how sick of them the witnesses were.

It was Carmon and Eleazar that jumped on Jane and Alec, no time for anything to happen, their limbs were thrown and before anyone could do anything, four or five of them were dead, and the numbers kept rising, Aro, Caius and Marcus were next, and though Aro looked shocked and Caius was disgusted, Marcus seemed to actually smile.

There were still guards left though, ones that wanted to fight, ones that wished to stick their leaders back together. I didn't think twice about it, I ran, though me and Alice had an unspoken agreement to protect Bella, she couldn't fight.

Felix was the worst one to take down, his strength even outweighed Emmett and two of the witnesses, I don't know if I trusted them, so I kept my eye out. I had successfully killed two of the guards who were aiming for Bella, who was in a crouch, ready to spring, she knew how to kill a vampire, that didn't mean she had ever before, or that she could.

Carlisle, Jasper and another two witnesses had two of the guards cornered; Emmett went over to help once he had killed the vampire he had been fighting.

Chelsea was one of the first to die, they were smart enough for that, the guards who surrendered were in a corner with a few witnesses, one of them being Charles, who could tell if they were lying, if they swore they wouldn't hurt us, and Charles said it was okay, they could go. They had killed two so far.

Esme was trying not to kill, and Alice and Rose tried hard to let Esme go free, without the guilt, but we couldn't control everyone, and that girl just ran straight for Alice when her back was turned and Esme ultimately loved Alice more than the unnamed vampire.

I thought we had them all, apart from the three Charles had to go through and the one Emmett had left to kill and when I glanced back at Bella, I died inside, again.

Demetri was their most skilled tracker, and by no means their strongest guard, but he was still stronger, and a better fighter than Bella.

I stood frozen in my place, by now everyone worth killing was dead, and those who helped were alive.

But Demetri needed to die. I would have run at him, if his thoughts hadn't reached me.

_You move, she dies._

He tightened his hand around Bella's neck, and her hands tightened around his hand, I swallowed, if I moved, so did he, but he was greatly outnumbered, we could do this.

But I was doubtful as Bella's eyes met mine and she dropped her shield.

_I love you, Edward._

**Oh my god, until I wrote this chapter I didn't realize how evil I was, I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not, lol, review if you wish, (I wish you wish to) now, since this story is nearly completed, I have started a new one, not posted yet, my question, should I post it? Here's what it's about;**

**Bella is a vampire, Jasper changed her after he found her dying in the woods, they have a close relationship, but it's only friendly. They move to forks with the Cullen's, (Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett) where they meet the Masens, Edward loves Alice, his little sister, and will do anything for her, but there are some things just outside his reach, enter Bella and Jasper, can they help these two lost teens to escape their demons and save themselves? ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	42. Chapter 39: Dying and the Future

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 39: Dying and the Future. **

**BPOV(Bella)**

This wasn't how I expected to die, knowing it was going to happen. My visions had been blocked again, stuck in the corner of my brain, locked away, painfully prodding at my head, a constant stream of pain.

Demetri had a lighter out and lighting beside my head before even a vampire could blink. But it was there, I could feel the heat uncomfortably burning my cheek, I stood still, but my hands, which were tugging on Demetri's arm, wrapped around my neck. I said _I love you, Edward. _In case, it wasn't looking good.

I never imagined I would go like this, I thought at the hands of Charlie, then of Laurent and James, or the Denali sisters, even for a while there I thought maybe Carmen and Eleazar, who I could see standing beside Carlisle and Esme, their faces looking lost and furious.

I looked back to Edward, if I was to go right now, he was the last face I wanted to see, he was the only face I ever wanted to see. He took one step forward and the lighter flickered dangerously closer to my face, if everyone had been still before, they were frozen now, I had to fight, and I couldn't just sit here, or stand in my case, and do nothing.

''Stand back or she gets it!'' some staggered back a few paces, some stayed, moving only slightly, Edward included.

He let go of the lighter and put that arm around my waist, pulling me to him, I was uncomfortable with the position I was not in, I didn't like this.

Demetri began to walk, I only then realized my feet weren't touching the ground, he was bringing me along and my feet began to kick as a reflex reaction, the grip around my neck increased.

My hands tightened around his right arm, I don't think he thought me strong enough, saw I had the guts to do anything.

But I cared about everything my future had to offer too much to not at least fight. So, I mustered up all the strength I could and flipped him over my head, I leaned my foot on his shoulder, still holding his right arm, then I pulled, there was a horrible screeching noise, followed by Demetri howling in pain, I threw his arm away, trying not to feel sick or let the guilt sink in. I had done it, done something at least, but it wasn't over yet. I didn't know how to fight, and other people would be circling in on us in a second, but it was a second too long.

Demetri could fight, and fight good, even with one arm. He jumped up and grabbed my neck, he pulled me back to him my neck wedged between his chest and arm, my head about to pop off I suspect. When they reached us, Demetri was down and my arms were pressed together in fists glued to my chest pointing upwards and I was in Edward's arms, my head resting on his chest.

''I love you more than words, don't do that to me again.'' He mumbled into my hair, placing a kiss on my head.

''I'll try, but this stuff just happens to me, I'm a danger magnet.''

''That you are.'' He said grimly, his dark amber eyes looked lovingly into mine. ''II thought I lost you.''

I pulled my arms out and wrapped them around his neck. ''I'm much harder to dispose of, trust me.''

We kissed then, it wasn't like his usual slow and loving kisses, but passionate and needy, I could still feel the love, but something was different, death, real death had just faced us head on, and I'm not sure he was dealing with it too well. But I wasn't complaining with his method of coping, for now at least.

I was brought back to reality when someone cleared their throat to my right. I pulled my head away to look at Alice, standing there with one hip popped out and a soft smile on her face. I tried to step back but Edward wouldn't let go, he was keeping me glued to him.

''Sorry to stop the disgusting display of affection right there, but we think you guys should go back to the house and, er, hum, 'reconnect' or talk, talking is good too, while we get all this sorted out here.'' She gestured around her to the mess of bodies, burned and not, and to all the witnesses who were waiting for the all clear, plus Carmon and Eleazar seemed like they wanted to talk, explain themselves, I wanted to hear that, but if I had almost watched my mate die before my eyes, I'd need some time with them.

So, I went with Edward back to our New York home, I didn't like it as much as the one in Forks, but there was no doubt on its beauty, plus this was New York, home to so many possibilities, limitless opportunities.

Edward sat down on the wide white couch Esme had picked out and pulled me to sit on his lap.

''I want to be an author.'' I said suddenly, I had been thinking it recently, and I realized I had never said it to anyone, god knows how long we all had in this world, we could be destroyed today or tomorrow, next year or century, or never, we might never die, but we might, and that realization brought with it the thoughts that I wanted to do something with my immortal life. ''I wouldn't use my real name of course, but I'd like to do it.''

He seemed to ponder this for a second with a smile. ''I'd read your books.''

I laughed. ''That's a good start, at least.''

''How long have you thought about doing it?'' He questioned.

I shrugged. ''A while, I just thought putting words to paper and having something published was a good idea, I don't know.''

''Well I'll be the first to buy that book.''

Yeah, the first and only. I smiled at him. ''Everyone's almost here.''

_Does everyone include Carmon and Eleazar? _I asked mentally, he just nodded; the whole family came in and sat down.

I was grateful for Carmon and Eleazar, but still cautious, why had they helped?

''Okay,'' Carmon said, clearing her throat and shifting on her seat, she took Eleazar's hand. ''I know you want to know everything, so, here it goes. . .''

**Yey! Lol this story is almost over, sad. On a good note, I posted my new story 'Daylight' go check it out, Bella's a vampire, Edward's a human, they have something in common, something terrible. Some might say it might be like this story only Edward being the human and Bella the vampire, but it's so different, apart from how horrible their dads are, there's much, much more going on here. So, go read it please! Thank you, review please! ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	43. Chapter 40: Did I Make A Mistake?

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 40: Did I Make A Mistake?**

**BPOV(Bella)**

Carmon explained everything.

"So, it all started six months ago. We got an urgent message from the Volturi, telling us to go to Italy, we were cautious. The note said that we all had to go, Tanya, Kate and Irina as well. We went so we landed in Italy at night. We were escorted to the castle, where they brought us to the chamber, where Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting.

"They asked about you all, a lot, had we seen you recently, when we said no Aro checked us all, confirming. He asked what we would do for our family, Eleazar answered 'Anything, we are all connected.'" Carmon took a deep breath, like she was trying to calm herself. "And so we were confused, when Aro dropped the bomb, I can still remember their faces, Caius and Aro, smug, they knew what they were doing.

"Aro asked what if someone they thought was gone forever really wasn't; he directed it towards the girls. We were confused for a while, he was beating around the bush, then he said it.

"He told them Sasha was alive, that they had to kill the child but Sasha was alive, hidden in the castle with the wives. We didn't believe them, but you could see the pain on the girls faces. We don't talk about their mother, it's too painful. But they thought there was a chance to see their mother again, they were desperate.'' Carmon's voice was low and heartfelt. My heart went out to her, though it could change throughout the story if I felt sorry for the woman.

Eleazar continued when it seemed his mate couldn't go on. ''Tanya didn't believe them, but they insisted Sasha was alive, you see, the girls had been taken away before their mother was murdered, off to the side so Aro could see their involvement with the immortal child. They never actually saw their mother's death. They were filled with hope. I wanted to leave, I told them the Volturi were lying; Aro told us due to circumstances they couldn't show us Sasha, but they would. If we did one thing for them.''

''Get us to join them?'' Edward asked. ''So you tried to?''

Eleazar nodded sadly from his perch on the couch. ''We succumbed to the pressure of disobeying the Volturi. They had come across a vampire in Ireland, no one knew who created him, but he had a power. The Volturi had the vampire charm three rings. Carmon played her part, giving you the charmed rings. But we didn't know what they did, when we found out they were blocking Alice's visions, Carmon and I confronted the girls. What we were doing just wasn't right.''

''You were handing them over for their death or imprisonment, of course it wasn't right.'' I scrawled. Sure, I was happy they had saw sense, but angry they had decided to do it in the first place.

''It was stupid of us I know. We know, once we fought with the girls, we left, they were furious, they didn't understand why we didn't want to help them. We wanted to help, but not like this. We tried to get here to warn you, but we didn't get here in time, by then, Tanya, Irina and Kate were dead, and we knew about Bella. We left for a little while; we just needed to get away. But news travels fast and we soon heard the Volturi were coming for you. They already had a few witnesses, they told them of all the wrong you had done, which was nothing, you had done nothing. We knew some of the witnesses and others were more than willing to help us once we explained the Volturi only wanted your power, not you, but they would kill you if it came to it. We tried not to touch Aro at all, and it worked. That's it basically. We feel awful, but what we have done is diabolical.''

''And Sasha?'' Carlisle asked. ''What happened with her?''

Eleazar clenched his teeth together. ''Sasha died when we thought, centuries ago, they lied to the girls, they killed them. Tanya, Irina and Kate had become obsessed with seeing their mother again; they were blinded by the truth with the lie. I know if they were still with us and back to normal they would be happy for you Edward, you deserve happiness. As do you, Bella, and all of you. Our part in this was small, but huge, and we can understand if you never forgive us.''

''Eleazar, you and Carmon are good people, I forgive you.'' Esme said whole heartedly. ''I hope you can forgive us for . . . destroying your family.'' Esme was so kind, I couldn't forgive so easily, but after a while I'm sure I would forgive.

Carmon smiled sadly. ''It's okay Esme, the girls were too set on their goal, there was no turning back. I'd hate to see their heartbreak again when they found out. Of course I'd rather have them here with us. But not they can finally let their mother go, I hope.''

As cheesy as it sounded, I hoped so to. If this experience had taught me anything, it was how unfair life was, and how short humans had to live.

I felt sick.

I stood up. ''It was nice to meet you Carmon and Eleazar, Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?''

It must have been the tone of my voice that made him nod and bolt up, grab my hand and drag me outside, we ran until we were sure no one could hear us.

''Are you okay? Was that too much? I knew I shouldn't have let them talk.'' He rambled stupidly; I just waited until he was done.

''No, it's not that, really, it's just. . . '' I trained off, turning my head up to look into his eyes. ''What if I made a huge mistake?''

He was quiet for a moment. ''A mistake with what?''

My eyes widened slightly. ''Not with this life or you! I love you Edward, I don't regret that.''

''What's bothering you then?'' his eyebrows furrowed, but there was relief on his facem knowing I didn't regret this life.

''What if I made a mistake, with Charlie? I hate him, I do, and he should be punished, but I just don't think death is the way to go, mom died and that's what started it all, death, is that the way to finish it? With more death? I don't know.''

He took my hand, squeezing it slightly. ''Let's go.''

''Where?'' I asked.

''You'll see.''

**Sorry it's been so long! Go check out my new story, Daylight. This is an unedited chapter, So don't mind the mistakes I'll fix them, there is no time right now sorry! Lol anyway, see you soon! ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	44. Chapter 41: Chicago

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 41: Chicago. **

**EPOV(Edward)**

''Edward, why are we going here? There's something you're not telling me, what's in Chicago?''

I sighed, I suppose it was time to tell her, I had been putting it off, I had known for three days, but didn't want to stress her out. ''Well you know there has to be a good reason, right?''

She nodded, looking suspicious, I couldn't blame her, I was acting suspicious. ''I trust you.''

''You shouldn't trust a vampire,'' I muttered, to low and rushed for anyone to hear or even see my lips move. ''Trust me.''

It was my attempt to some sort of dry humour, she smiled, which was enough, for now. Since she wasn't in much of a smiling mood lately, since we left the house.

I had to tell her soon, not just that her dad had been transferred to Chicago, but the rest too.

The things I should have told her at the hearing.

The things I definitely should have told her before we got married, I figured I could just put it in a box, lock it and leave it be, leave that box and burn it be damned. But life isn't that easy, it doesn't let you forget.

Bella looks like Renee, which was his biggest motivation, his biggest burden. The thing that set him off.

The thing that destroyed his daughter and landed his ass in prison.

We landed in Chicago with an eerie silence looming over us, despite everything she knew me and she knew I had something to tell her, something big.

It was all this built up tension that made it worse, made everything worse, made me put my head in my hands, run my fingers though my hair and wish to go back in time, so I could just tell her, the second I found out, I should have told her.

She needed to know, if she was going to think these doubts about her father, she would need to know everything about her dad, who he was and exactly what he was capable of, what he thought he was capable of.

We didn't bring any luggage with us, which might have looked strange to some, but we wouldn't be here long anyway, I had already called ahead, we had an hour to get to the prison, and our flight left two hours after that. We had plenty of time, if we ran, which we would, the prison was only ten minutes away, but I had to explain first.

There was a heavy fog in the air, it was early, maybe about four a.m. it was dark and there wasn't many people around. ''I want you to decide where we go.'' It seemed only fair, if I was going to drop this bomb on her at least she should choose the scenery, it seemed stupid, but I wanted her to be happy before I told her.

Though she just looked at me like I was crazy. ''I don't mind Edward, why don't we just go in there.'' She pointed towards a children's playground, it was my turn to look at her strangely.

She shrugged. ''You asked, I picked, deal with it Edward.''

I let it slide, letting her have her way, and it's not like it mattered where I told her, as long as I finally did.

She sat on a swing and swayed slightly, I stood there for a minute, I hadn't been on a swing in a century, I couldn't even remember ever being on one, and if it weren't for Bella, I'm sure, I would have never got on one.

But she had this invisible hold over me I loved, so a second later I was sitting too. ''I haven't been in a park since I was eight.'' Bella sighed and closed her eyes; she seemed to smile in memory. ''Tell me what you have to tell me Edward.''

''You might hate me after I tell you.''

''That's impossible, I could never hate you, with everything I put you through, Edward, you don't know how surprised and grateful I am every day that you married me, I can't understand why you did it, I mean, I know you love me, but that's what I don't get.'' Her lips turned into a frown, she bit her lip, looking down.

''Don't doubt my love, Bella, you're the one thing I've been sure of in a century.'' It was so hard to get the words out, especially when I knew what was coming.

''I'm so confused.'' She confessed, her eyes told me a different story than the one I thought, something else was bothering her.

''Why?''

''My power is gone, I think I might only get it for important things, I don't know, but I miss it, it just feels like my visions stuck, but I touched Alice earlier, nothing happened.'' She was quiet for a moment, and in that moment she must have changed her trail of thought. ''I just never thought I'd find love, you know? Never thought I would live long enough for it, I never expected this, you, and I haven't wrapped my head around it, not yet.''

''That's why I have to tell you this,'' I began, but the words seemed lodged in my throat, she already knew it to be true, but with everything, I know she wished she was wrong, but all of us already knew.

''Edward, tell me.'' her voice broke me, slashed through me like knives to a human.

''Your father was going to murder you.'' I sighed it out and felt immense weight lift off my shoulders for a moment, before it came crashing back down. ''You know it would have happened eventually, but no one knew how soon, not even me, Bella, I read his mind in court, he said more than I told you. He was thinking how he wished he had killed you, how easy it would have been, how many times he stared at you while you slept with a pillow in his hands, how he used to hide knives around the house in case he ever had the chance. I don't get how your visions didn't see it, dint see any of it. I was so disturbed Bella, I should have told you when I found out.''

The guilt that spread through me in that moment was unbearable, I should have told her before now, but she didn't seem to mind, because in the next second she was on my lap with her arms around my neck and her face pressed flush against my chest. ''I woke up with him like that once, the month after mom died, I forgot about it, it's okay Edward, it is.''

''That's not all.'' I swallowed. ''He was ready to do it, it's what helped convict him, he had a grave dug, they never found that, but they found a dirty shovel and plastic bags, when you went missing he panicked and filled the hole, but it was evidence, he was going to kill you that week, the week you died anyway.''

''But I died the right way, Edward, with you. I love you.''

I grimaced. ''I hope you do.''

''What?''

''I hope you love me enough to love me more after this.''

This was it, she had to say goodbye to her past, I know she had tried to, many times, I know she said she's done with Charlie, but she isn't, she never will be. But she needs to say goodbye before they kill him, I know she does.

So then, with a heavy heart, I told her the real reason we're here, and hopefully she would stick around for the flight back, back to not exactly home.

**Bear with me! This story is almost done! Next chapter shall be them visiting Charlie, and a surprise. . . what do you think happened to Bella's power? Please review! I love you all! Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	45. Chapter 42: Charlie

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 42: Charlie.**

**BPOV(Bella)**

My ears were ringing, he had just uttered a few words, three words, ones that made my lifeless heart burn and head spin.

_We're visiting Charlie._

Had I heard him right? No, I couldn't have, we were in Chicago, which would mean. . .

''Edward,'' I had to keep my voice steady, even being a vampire, it was hard. ''Where is Charlie?''

His face was careful, his eyes held mine in them, I wanted to look away, but I couldn't, his gaze had trapped me. ''He was transferred.'' His lips barely moved. ''You needed to say goodbye to him, to your past.''

''I already have.'' I said angrily, I wasn't mad at him necessarily, but at the situation, which I supposed was his doing.

My chest hurt, I couldn't explain it, the sensation reminded me of when I was human and had cried my eyes out, when you couldn't breathe and your chest was tight. I was still sitting on Edward on this god damned swing set that creaked under our weight. I never even thought about getting up, his arms stiffened around me anyway, I sighed and tightened my hand around his muscled arm.

''I'm not going.'' Although he couldn't see, my eyes were wide and blazing, and if he didn't let up soon, I'd turn my heated stare on him.

''I really think you should.'' He urged and I smiled, the anger in my eyes softening slightly, he didn't say I had to go, just that I should.

''He'd notice me, he'd notice you.''

''Well I wasn't planning on you and I going in there and talking to him under cover.'' His voice was laced with sarcasm.

''I'm meant to be dead, surely the prison would know this, plus, it's half four in the morning, are going to wait for hours to see him?'' I could practically see him smiling through the air. ''What?''

''You're talking about seeing him, good sign.'' I huffed and smacked his arm slightly, he chuckled. ''I have my ways, the prison is close to here, we're expected by five.''

''Edward?'' I asked.

He hummed in response, his head resting on mine.

''Tell me you didn't pay off a police officer.''

''I can't deny it.''

I sat up, trying to struggle out of his grasp. ''What if he accused you of bribing a police officer or something? You could have gotten in trouble.''

His index finger tapped his temple, his hair flattened down in the wind and he smiled. ''He did, but it was over the phone and I asked for someone in particular.''

''You bribed a poor man?'' I raised an eyebrow. ''Would Charlie even be up?''

He shrugged. ''He will be, besides, you're not running on his time anymore, he's on yours.''

''I wanted to be angry at you, but I can't.'' I groaned, despite everything, controlling Charlie for once felt good, right, even of my (or Edward's for that matter) controlling was only disturbing his sleep.

Edward grinned and I melted, I needed more self-control, I really did. ''We should get going.'' He suggested, picking me up bridal style and running to the left, I protested but he wouldn't budge, damn him for being stronger than me.

He finally put me down when we got to the prison, either because we were now in the presence of humans or he was sick of my complaining.

''Edward, what if someone see's us on camera?'' I whispered, looking sneakily at a revolving camera up high on the wall.

His grin just broadened. ''For an extra thousand Officer Payne forgot to change the tape for today.''

''You're messing with people's lives here Edward.''

''Hey, he gets to pay off his gambling debt and you get closer, I think it's a win, win situation.''

I shook my head. ''I can't believe you.''

''As long as you believe _in _me and trust me things will be just fine.''

''Oh, I'm sure.'' I rolled my eyes.

We got up to the prison gates, high brick walls surrounded the building, barbed wire circled the top of the wall, and my eyes zoomed in on a ripped piece of blue cloth blowing in the wind.

I shuddered at the thought of how it got there.

Edward handles everything, and before I knew it, one Officer Payne, which I couldn't help thinking it was a good name in his profession guided us to a private room, he was the only other person I saw, I don't know how they did it.

The room was small, the four walls were blank, not even a one-sided mirror, which I had to admit I expected.

So, I expected a one-sided mirror, which wasn't there, but I didn't expect a worn out looking prisoner, which was there.

Like the coward I was, I practically jumped behind Edward. Which made no sense, I was strong now, I had the power to kill, not him. Especially not him, especially not now.

''Edward Cullen,'' his raspy, dead voice chuckled. ''I never liked you.'' Okay, I may have hidden behind Edward at first, but this time Edward reached behind himself and grasped both of my upper arms, keeping me in place behind him.

''The feeling's mutual.'' Edward's voice was cold, a rush of anger flooded through me, his happy mood had been completely washed away with one comment.

I had only caught a glimpse of him, the man who took over my life for years, he looked older, his face had sunk in and he had heavy bags under his eyes, ones that weren't from the fact that it was five in the morning.

''Hiding again Isabella?'' He sneered. ''always hiding, never able to do anything for yourself.''

I pushed Edward away, my anger growing. He smirked, he had lost the moustache, though his whole face was coated in stubble. I looked him in the eye, something I had never really done before, not like this.

What I didn't see was the same chocolate brown eyes I used to have. I didn't see the eyes of a man, just a weak person who never learned to grieve properly. I didn't see my dad, I cared for my dad some, I'll admit, but this wasn't him, this wasn't the person who taught me how to ride a bike, who brought me fishing, who took a week off of work when I got the chicken pox, even though he had never had them, which did result in him getting him. I remember that man, the guy who used to love, who used to read to me, who used to tuck me in at night.

Who used to love me.

He had some of the same features, but this man sitting in front of me with his hands handcuffed to a table was not my father, not the one I remembered.

And this pained me beyond relief, I wanted to let go of him, and it wasn't hard to let go of Charlie Swan, this man bound in front of me.

But it was so much harder so say goodbye to my dad.

''You knew we were coming?'' There was so many things I could have asked, so many things I wanted to, but I couldn't think of even trying to say them, they wouldn't come out.

''I knew you were alive, and who else would visit me,'' he laughed bitterly, cruelly. ''and of course you brought that dog trailing after you.''

''Edward brought me here, this was him, not me.'' I snarled, getting sick of him speaking of Edward that way, like he wasn't there, like he was nothing.

Charlie snorted and rolled his eyes. ''Oh great, a boyfriend trying to make emends for destroying a family.''

I took Edward's hand quickly. ''My _husband_ did nothing, you did, you destroyed any sort of relationship we ever had. And the sad thing was I thought you could change, but then I realized you couldn't, you had already changed, to this.'' I glared at him, he didn't cower under my stare like I wished he would, but for a beat, fear flashed in his eyes, and his heart skipped a beat, I smirked this time, victorious. ''You're not my dad, you're his shell, I feel sorry for you Charlie, I really had hoped you had changed. Goodbye.''

With that I tugged on Edward's hand, leaving that room that held my past, the only piece of a past I had left.

As soon as the door closed I sank into Edward's chest, my head went to the crock of his neck and his lips pressed to my hair. ''You did good Bella, Charlie is a bitter man.''

''I know,'' I sighed, fisting my hands into his jacket. ''I guess . . .I just . . .wished he had changed, I hoped he could have, that he had learned from his mistakes.''

''From the time you said we were married all he could think was that you had to be pregnant, that I had trapped you into marriage,'' he sighed. ''it was rather funny, though I didn't like how little he thought of both of us, you especially.''

''He thinks he's superior to everyone, it's just how he is.''

''I know.'' He let go of me and we followed Officer Payne out, he was in his mid-forties and balding, though he was smaller than me. Edward tipped the man for his services, his grubby fingers eagerly snatching at the hundred dollar bill.

Once we left I followed Edward back the way we came, he said we had a while until our flight so we could go slowly. So we walked, though at a faster pace than a human would.

I stopped a brutally, snatching his sleeve and spinning so we were both facing each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands rested on my hips, I tilted my head up slightly to let our lips meet, they moulded together perfectly, just like always, and we stayed like that for a while, alone, though if someone was nearby we wouldn't have noticed, nothing mattered when I was in Edwards arms.

''I love you.'' I murmured against his lips. He grinned crookedly.

''Good, because you are my life now.'' He said sincerely. ''I have something for you.''

I groaned. ''You know I hate it when you buy me things.''

''You'll like this,'' he pulled away from me and grabbed my hands, threading our fingers together. ''Plus, it's for both of us really.''

I was suspicious, and my suspicions grew when he said my present was at the airport.

But then I got what the fuss was about when he handed me my ticket.

We weren't heading back to New York.

And though I hit his arm and told him to not spend money on me, I kissed him then. Because the present couldn't be more perfect.

And neither could he.

**I'm crying, I really am, THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE! One more to go, and then (sobs) it's all over, this chapter almost reached 2000 words, which is over my usual limit of around 1000, so I hope you enjoy, check out my new story 'Daylight' and please, for the sake of the second last chapter of this story, give me some love! Review, review, review, to everyone who has ever read this story, I love you all! ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	46. Chapter 43: Welcome Home Bella

_He said, "Let's get out of this town_

_Drive out of the city, away from the crowds_

_I thought heaven can't help me now."_

_Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down_

_He's so tall and handsome as hell_

_He's so bad but he does it so well_

_I can see the end as it begins_

**_-Wildest dreams, Taylor Swift_**

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 43: Welcome Home Bella.**

**BPOV(Bella)**

''It's beautiful,'' I whispered, staring out in the distance, looking past the ocean, transfixed on the abundance of trees and jungle wildlife. ''This doesn't automatically fix everything you know?''

Edward smiled the only way he could, lopsided and beautifully, I don't think he knew the full extent of what that smile could do to me. ''But you're not mad?''

''No,'' I decided, shaking my head, I could never imagine really being angry with him, no matter the situation. ''I needed to say goodbye to Charlie, but you could have told me why we were going to Chicago before we got there, or at least on the way.''

''Okay, I should have told you sooner,'' he allowed. ''So you have some rights to be annoyed, though I'm hoping this trip makes up for it?''

''You're halfway there.'' I smiled, I wasn't angry at all, I felt happy, light and free, though telling him this didn't happen, I kept my lips sealed, though there was a bright smile on my face. ''I haven't been on a holiday in years.'' I leaned back against the seat, my head resting on the edge of the boat, I don't ask how he got the boat, I didn't ask about money anymore, it was tiring.

My right eye peaked open to look at Edward, he hadn't spoken in a while and my breath almost hitched, almost.

It was twilight out, the sun was setting in the distance, bring us into the closing of Dawn, Edward looked exceptional in the glowing light. His hair vibrant orange and brown, with gold streaks thrown in there, an idea of a smile was playing on his lips. He was staring at me, his eyes glued, unblinking.

''What?'' I asked, laughing.

''Nothing,'' he shook his head, I shook it off, he would tell me if it was important. ''Plus, this isn't just a holiday, it's more of a honeymoon.''

If he wasn't trying to direct the boat in the direction of the secluded island, I would have pounced over to him.

''Honeymoon?''

''Well, we didn't have a honeymoon, so I figured this next week could be one, sort of?'' he shrugged, I couldn't take it any longer, and I jumped up, landing with a thud on his lap, our lips moved together and the electricity that never faded coursed through me, dominating my senses.

Just going in the general direction of the island would be fine.

I pulled away from his; our faces were close, our noses almost touching. ''You didn't need to do this.''

''I wanted to take you somewhere, Alice suggested Isle Esme and I thought it was perfect, the others will be joining us in a week, We're planning on staying here until next summer, we'll move and enrol in school, you can actually finish it,'' he gave me a stern look though he was smiling. ''there isn't much point in moving and going to a new school, Alice thinks we all need some family time, especially after all that's happened, and also we need some alone time, as newlyweds.''

I giggled. ''I'm loving Alice right now, though I don't know how I feel about her packing my bag, we don't know what she'll bring us.''

''That we don't.'' He nodded, flashing me a smile. ''We just have to trust her.''

I crossed my arms over my chest, annoyed. ''This is a time where my power would come in handy, if it would just come back to me.'' I huffed, I knew there were some clothes waiting for us, but once again I didn't know what.

His hand brushed against my cheek, I leaned into his touch. ''I like you better without your power, you're happier, I haven't seen this side to you before.''

''That's good though, right?''

''Yes, definitely a good thing.'' He reassured.

We reached the island then, I had heard about Isle Esme, Carlisle had bought it for Esme years ago, it was remote and not on many maps it was the perfect place for a coven of eight vampires to hide out, that was for sure.

I sighed, getting out of the boat, there was a house Edward said there were five rooms, so when the others arrived we would have a room each, with one extra, though he also explained that there was a privet place on the other side of the island with only one bedroom, he said it was ours.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face.

The next week was spent in our own little tropical paradise, there were days where we didn't leave the house, but then days when the thought of being cooked up indoors was nauseating. I never used to like the beach, the smell of seaweed always got to me and sand got everywhere. Though there was something different about this place, I liked the white grains between my toes, though it still got everywhere.

Everywhere.

The whole house would have been covered in sand if it were not for two of the cleaners who came in the middle of the week, they vacuumed and tied up some of the rooms, I couldn't look into their eyes when they finished cleaning the bedroom we had been in, I was embarrassed. Edward laughed at me but I would get him back later.

Conversation was kept pretty calm, we only had one real deep conversation, and it wasn't long or bad, just . . .strange.

Edward walked into the living room, phone in hand, his eyebrows puckered.

''You okay?'' I asked, he must have gotten a phone call, nothing on this island had made him frown, I doubt it would now.

''That was Carlisle, they're almost here, but he told me to warn you in case you turned on the TV. Charlie's been sentenced, he's to be executed in three years, the twenty first of November.''

''Oh.''

''Oh?'' he asked. ''What does that mean?''

''It means 'oh', I don't know, I'm happy I got to say goodbye. Do you think he could change before he dies? Do you think he's capable of that?''

I could tell he didn't want to lie to me, but yet I can tell when he lies to me. ''Maybe,'' he was uncertain. ''You never know, it could happen, people could change.''

But Charlie wasn't people.

My thought shocked me so much I stopped breathing for a moment, I think I should hate him, I thought I did. Maybe I didn't. I don't really know anymore. But I knew that I felt relieved now that I knew his sentence.

Didn't that make me a bad person?

Yes, I believe so. But not as bad as him, I took some pride in the fact that even though I was content with his death, I was never going to be as bad as him.

''When should they get here?'' I asked, trying to avoid the subject, knowing full well we would talk about it later; a conversation I wasn't looking forward to.

''Five minutes? I can hear the boat.''

I strained my ears, there was a fluttering in the distance, the propeller. I sighed. ''Our time together is over.''

''It's never over,'' he disagreed, pulling me close to him, so my back was to his front; his arms were wrapped around me. ''We have forever.''

''Yes, I suppose we do.''

''I don't know if I ever told you this, but I used to call you my enigma, only in my head though.'' He chuckled.

''I wasn't that mysteries, was I?'' he didn't need to answer, I already knew; I was very secretive as a human, not that I meant to be.

''You were the definition of an enigma, someone should write a book on it, _Bella Swan: The Enigma._'' He laughed, I hit his arm.

''If you've forgotten the reason we've been alone this past week, hello Edward, it would be _Bella Cullen: The Enigma._I'm married now.''

''Oh, really?'' his hands danced across my stomach, making me shiver and smile. ''Sorry, I forgot all about that.''

''My husband wouldn't be happy.''

He tilted my head to look me in the eyes. ''He is,'' he whispered. ''Trust me.''

''I can't trust vampires.''

He hummed in response, it wasn't much of an answer but I took it. Our moment was interrupted by Emmett; though it was just like him to barge in at a time like this.

''Honey,'' he shouted, thumping in through the house, there was a bump and a shattering sound, oddly like the crash of glass smashing. ''Crap- er, I'm home!''

''Emmett, what did you break? Not the antique vase?'' Esme scalded.

''It wasn't me, I swear!''

I smiled, this was my life now, with this crazy, anything but normal family. I was grateful they had accepted me into their life, saved me. I loved them all as though they have always been my family, but I knew they always would be. But Edward was what brought me here and I would be internally grateful.

If I was ever in doubt about my place in this family, that was all out the window with a simple kiss behind the ear, a chuckle and three heartwarming words. ''Welcome Home Bella.''

No amount of time with him would be enough, not even forever.

**Oh my god it's over! Can it be? Yes, unfortunately, this is the last chapter of BS:TE. But if you want to read any more of my stories and you liked this one, check out my story 'Daylight' it's like this one, but really different. And in response to a review. Greif can change people completely, what happened to Charlie after Renee's death wasn't normal, no, but certainly not unheard of. Please review, for the last time, I'm going to cry while I click that 'Complete' button. Goodbye and thank you to everyone who has stuck with me during this. I can't believe it's over. ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


End file.
